Scar
by Evil - My demon
Summary: Ganancioso, mentirosos, nojentos, violadores, ladrões... humanos. Ela odiava-os, desprezava-os. Mas, o que não sabia, é que a sua alma tinha que ser salva por um... SasuHina. Avisos: Hentai, Yaoi.
1. Scar

Uiii, outro fic. Vou dizer-vos a verdade, fofuras, já tenho isto no meu computador mesmo antes de ter começado a escrever "Lacrimosa", mas nunca tinha decidido colocá-lo online.

Bem… vamos lá com isto:

Naruto não é meu.

Pares:

Princinpal: SasuHina.

Secundários:

ItaDei

NaruSaku

ItaSasu amor fraternal.

Ainda não pensei em mais nenhum.

Avisos: Mortes, sangue, tortura, hentai e Yaoi (Nada de explicito a não ser beijos)

Hinata está absolutamente OOC, ficam avisados.

Sumário: Não há sumários, Evil não tem jeito para essas coisas.

**Negrito:** Pensamentos da Hinata no presente.

Normal: História a decorrer.

_Itálico:_ Memórias de Sasuke.

Percebido? Sim? Não? Então leiam, meus amores e depois digam lá o que pensam.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Scar

**Sangue.**

**Liquido vermelho, plasma com glóbulos vermelhos, plaquetas e outros componentes microscópicos que percorrem as nossas labirínticas veias.**

**Houve uma altura em que eu odiava sangue. Desmaiava mal via uma gota escarlate. Enojava-me, abominava tal horror vermelho.**

**Lembro-me bem dessas ocasiões. Eram irritantes, quase maçadoras. Acordava meia hora depois, corpo dorido por causa da queda. **

**Agora, no presente, tal coisa não me faz diferença. É só sangue, afinal. Um liquido vermelho que saí dentro do nosso corpo.**

**Sangue… hump! Era tão estúpida, por temer tal coisa. Tão ingénua. Tão ignorante. **

**Mas agora é diferente. Tudo mudou. Eu não sou a mesma. Nada está igual. Tudo em que eu acreditava destruiu-se numa violenta espiral de terror.**

**E aquele líquido vermelho, sangue, faz parte da minha vida. Não como um acto vampírico, como é evidente, mas um simples assassínio eficaz, preciso. É isso que sou, afinal, uma reles assassina.**

**E são eles que caiem agora, não por o verem, mas por falta dele.**

* * *

Olhos de gelo abriram-se lentamente, brilhantes, frios, reflectindo as luzes da cidade. Lá em cima, no céu escuro, nuvens choravam pesadamente, estremecendo com os trovões que clareavam a escuridão da noite.

A jovem mulher de cabelos curtos agachou-se no telhado onde se encontrava, não querendo saber da chuva, apesar desta a ensopar completamente. No seu rosto, passando o seu olho esquerdo, uma cicatriz escura estava gravada ferozmente, dando-lhe um aspecto duro, mas, gloriosamente, não machucava a sua beleza sombria.

Lábios carnudos, pintados de vermelho escuro, sorriram maliciosamente. A sua mão passou pela lâmina fria da Katana que trazia às costas, deliciando-se com o metal liso.

Lá em baixo, nas ruas, carros passavam pelas estradas de alcatrão, buzinando e rugindo.

Ela semicerrou os seus olhos brancos. Idiotas, era o que todos eram. Gananciosos, porcos e violentos. Egoístas e trafulhas, ladrões e assassinos. A humanidade estava impregnada com essa escumalha, suja e corroída.

E, como se não basta-se… eram humanos. Nojentos humanos. Matavam-se entre si, descriminavam as diferenças. Ela sabia disso. Ela estava ciente nas coisas horríveis que um mero mortal conseguia fazer. Afinal de contas, ela tinha sido vítima de tais crimes, vítima da estupidez humana.

Heróis… só nas bandas desenhadas, diziam eles, pois escapavam facilmente á justiça da polícia, que também era um bando nojento de corruptos desejosos por subornos. Humanos. Não se confiaria em nenhum deles.

Oh… eles enganavam-se.

Existiam heróis, pessoas que secretamente limpavam a cidade, pouco a pouco, fazendo a sua própria justiça. Pessoas que tinham escapado ás suas garras gananciosas e cortantes, pessoas diferentes, melhores, uma evolução negra da espécie humana.

Ela era um deles, e a nuvem vermelha que estava desenhada na fita que ela atava em volta da cabeça, provava-o.

* * *

_Sasuke colocou os pés no chão, estremecendo ao sentir o gélido pavimento. Caminhando rapidamente sobre os seus pezinhos pequeninos, o rapazinho chegou até á porta do seu quarto e abriu-a com cuidado, não querendo acordar ninguém. _

_Praticamente correu silenciosamente até ao quarto que estava no outro lado do corredor. Olhou para o fundo, temendo ter acordado os seus pais, mas acabou por suspirar de alivio, pois tal coisa não aconteceu. Bateu á porta lentamente e ouviu um grunhido do outro lado, dando-lhe permissão para entrar._

_Abrindo a porta de madeira lentamente, Sasuke enfiou a cabecinha dentro do quarto escuro, engolindo em seco._

__ A-Aniki…_

_Ouviu um suspiro e algo a mover-se na cama que estava escondida pela escuridão. A luz de um candeeiro em cima de uma mesinha de cabeceira foi acesa, revelando o rosto bonito e ensonado de Itachi._

__ O que é, Sasuke? – Perguntou ele roucamente, esfregando os olhos ensonados – Tiveste outro pesadelo?_

_Sasuke ruborizou um bocado e abanou a cabeça. O seu irmão mais velho era a pessoa a quem ele mais confiava no mundo. Dizia-lhe todos os seus problemas. E naquele momento, estava com um grande problema._

__ E-eu… passa-se algo comigo, Nii-san! – Chorou ele baixinho._

_Itachi levantou-se com lentidão e fez sinal para o irmãozinho entrar completamente. Sasuke cumpriu a ordem silenciosa e fechou a porta atrás dele. O rapazinho de dez anos caminhou lentamente até onde o seu irmão se encontrava. Itachi agachou-se, ficando ao mesmo nível que Sasuke._

__ Então… diz lá, Otouto, qual é o teu problema?_

_Corando violentamente, Sasuke baixou as calças do pijama._

_Itachi pestanejou algumas vezes, observando o pequeno membro do seu irmãozinho erecto. _

__ E-eu estava a dormir e… e quando acordei ele estava assim… - Sasuke sentiu lágrimas nos olhos – E-está partido Nii-san? É que não é lá muito agradável._

_Para seu grande espanto, Itachi começou-se a rir baixinho. Cobriu a boca com a mão para abafar o riso. Frustrado, Sasuke deu-lhe uma pequena palmada na nuca. Ele estava assustado e em sofrimento! Nunca lhe tinha acontecido aquilo antes!_

__ Nii-san! Pára de rir!_

__ Desculpa… desculpa… Anda comigo. – Sasuke anuiu, puxando as calças de novo para cima. Itachi agarrou-lhe a mão e levou-os para a sua casa de banho pessoal. Fechou a tampa da sanita e sentou Sasuke em cima dela antes de se virar para a banheira, afastando a cortina. – Tira as roupas._

_Sasuke anuiu e assim o fez, atirando as peças de roupa do seu pijama para o chão. Itachi fez sinal para ele entrar dentro da banheira e Sasuke praticamente saltou para dentro do grande objecto._

_A grande mão a tapar-lhe a boca foi a única coisa que o impediu de gritar de horror ao sentir a água fria tocar-lhe o corpo. Mas que raio? Porque estava Itachi a torturá-lo daquela maneira? Que tinha ele feito para merecer tal cruel tratamento?_

_Itachi desligou o chuveiro e Sasuke ficou ali, tremendo que nem varas verdes. Sentiu uma toalha rodear-lhe o corpo e lançou um olhar irado ao rapaz de quinze anos._

__ P-para q-que f-foi i-isso? – Disse ele num tom irado, não conseguindo falar como deve ser graças ao frio._

__ Como podes ver a tua "minhoquinha" já não está em pé. _

_Sasuke pestanejou e olhou para baixo, vendo que Itachi tinha razão. _

_Sentiu os braços fortes do irmão tirarem-no da banheira e lavá-lo para o quarto. _

_Itachi colocou Sasuke em cima da cama e caminhou até ao armário, tirando umas roupas velhas que deveriam servir ao seu irmãozinho. Atirou-as ao rapaz mais novo, que as vestiu quase de imediato. _

_Sabendo muito bem que passaria o resto da noite no quarto do irmão, Sasuke enfiou-se debaixo dos lençóis. Viu Itachi sorrir antes de se juntar a ele._

__ Nii-san._

__ Hum…?_

__ O que é que a minha pilinha tinha? Porque é que ficou assim? E se acontece outra vez? Tenho que tomar outra vez um banho frio?_

_Ouviu o seu irmão suspirar e sentiu a sua grande mão afagar-lhe o cabelo curto._

__ Sasuke… o que tiveste foi uma erecção, que acontece a todos os homens._

__ Até a ti?_

__ Sim. – Murmurou o mais velho calmamente – A partir de uma certa idade a… pilinha dos homens começa a reagir dessa maneira. Quer dizer que eles começam a preparar-se para fazerem bebés. Os homens reagem dessa maneira quando pensam em algo ou alguém que achem atraente. – Continuou Itachi no mesmo tom – Para te livrares da erecção podes rodeá-la com a tua mão e mexe-la para cima e para baixo, mas faz isso quando estás na casa de banho do teu quarto, sozinho. E lava as mãos depois!_

_Sasuke anuiu, compreendendo. Sentiu o corpo do irmão mexer-se e a luz desligou-se de novo, apagando o mundo._

__ Já agora, Sasuke. No que é que estavas a sonhar antes de isso acontecer._

_O rapazinho corou na escuridão, enterrando o rosto no peito duro de Itachi._

__ Na Hinata-chan._

* * *

Grunhindo, Sasuke pegou no seu barulhento despertador e atirou-o para a parede, calando-o de imediato. Passou uma mão pelo ensonado rosto, franzindo o delicado sobrolho num gesto pensativo.

As memórias continuavam a assombrá-lo e sinceramente ele preferia esquece-las. Quem raio é que sonhava com a primeira vez que tivera um sonho erótico e ganhara uma estúpida e dolorosa erecção? Era estúpido, Inutil, sonhar com tal coisa. Só a sua mente para brincar com ele daquela maneira. Porquê? Porque é que ele não esquecia simplesmente tudo o que acontecera?

Enfiou a cabeça na almofada, tentando voltar para o mundo dos sonhos.

_ Sasuke! Tira o rabo da cama e vem tomar o pequeno-almoço!

Ele estremeceu com o berro do irmão, mas ignorou-o. Ele queria realmente voltar para a adormecer. Tentat sonhar com coisas agradáveis e não com as memórias do passado.

_ SASUKE! Eu juro que mando aquele vídeo para o Youtube se não te levantas!

Sentando-se rapidamente, Sasuke suspirou, achando que era melhor não enfurecer mais Itachi. Se aquele vídeo onde ele dançava de cuecas (Ele tinha bebido demais nessa noite) fosse para o Youtube seria o seu puro e cruel fim!

Vestindo-se lentamente, Sasuke bocejou várias vezes, tal era o seu sono.

* * *

_ Estás uma merda. – Comentou Itachi ao olhar para o lastimoso estado do seu irmãozinho quando este entrara na cozinha. O rapaz tinha umas olheiras profundas, contrastando com o seu rosto demasiado pálido, tornando-o mais sombrio que o normal.

_ Eu sei… não tenho dormido nada de jeito.

Sasuke sentou-se em frente do prato de comida que estava na mesa. Pegou no garfo, espetando a ferramenta num bocado de comida antes de o levar á boca. Mastigou lentamente, sem vontade. Sentiu Itachi sentar-se ao seu lado.

Ouviu os carros lá fora, as pessoas a falarem, os seus passos apresados. O mundo continuava a girar ao seu ritmo, sem qualquer problema ou complicação. Ele observou o céu pelo vidro da janela, tentando contemplar o brilhante fundo azul… mas não conseguiu. Era completamente impossível quando o seu espírito estava tão quebrado.

_ Queres partilhar?

Sasuke engoliu com alguma dificuldade, olhando para a madeira da mesa como se esta tivesse algo de interessante. O seu punho cerrou-se e sentiu uma demasiado familiar dor no peito.

Notando na reacção do rapaz mais novo, Itachi rapidamente percebeu, anuindo. Odiava ver o seu pobre irmãozinho naquele estado, mas tudo o que ele podia fazer já fizera e tivera algum sucesso. Mas infelizmente não conseguia livrar toda a dor no desfeito coração do rapaz.

_ São cada vez mais.

Itachi levantou o rosto, olhando para Sasuke. O rapaz tinha uma expressão de agonia no rosto, olhando para a comida como se esta fosse a culpada por todo o seu sofrimento.

_ Memórias… dela, mesmo quando ela não estava presente, tinha algo a ver com o assunto. É horrível, Nii-san, estou farto. Às vezes fico farto de viver… farto de tudo…

Itachi suspirou, colocando a mão no cabelo do irmãozinho.

_ He… não vás pelo suicídio, Otouto, depois sou eu que tenho que limpar o esterco.

Um pequeno sorriso não pôde ser evitado nos lábios de Sasuke.

Itachi observou o seu irmãozinho alimentar-se naquela maneira irritantemente lenta. Aquele rapaz era tudo o que ele tinha, a única pessoa na sua família que ele realmente amava. Sabe Kami o que ele fizera para impedir que o miúdo simplesmente se matasse. Se tal coisa acontecesse, Itachi não saberia se conseguiria continuar.

* * *

**Era uma vez uma rapariga de quinze anos. O seu nome era Hinata, tal como o meu. Os seus olhos eram brancos, iguais aos meus. O seu cabelo era escuro, num tom azulado, tal como o meu. O seu corpo era baixo e repleto de femininas curvas, tal como o meu.**

**Mas temos diferenças. Ela era feliz, tinha um namorado que amava com todo o seu coração, amigos que a apoiavam nos momentos difíceis. Mesmo tendo a horrível família que tinha, ela era feliz. Mesmo fazendo o que eu faço hoje, ela tinha verdadeiras razões para viver.**

**Mas eu… o que sou eu a não ser uma criatura repleta de cicatrizes. Uma criatura que acorda nos seus horripilantes pesadelos. Alguém que tem medo de ser tocada, medo de multidões, medo de pessoas. Medo dos Humanos.**

**Aquela rapariguinha sorridente, tímida e amada morreu. Foi assassinada há três anos atrás e a única coisa que sobrou dela fui eu, um monstro frio e magoado, uma criatura horripilante, nojenta, desprezível. **

**Deidara-kun diz-me que essa rapariguinha ainda vive algures em mim. Discordo plenamente, pois não a sinto. Sinto-me vazia. Uma simples concha sem qualquer pérola. As minhas razões para viver são diferentes, agora. Vingança, mortes, e violência. É para isso que vivo, mais nada. **

**Que grande Heroína me saí.**

* * *

_ Oi, Sasuke-kun!

O Uchiha observou a rapariga de cabelos rosa correr na sua direcção e viu-se ser abraçado fortemente. Não pôde conter um minúsculo sorriso antes de retribuir o abraço com a mesma força.

_ Olá, Sakura.

Haruno Sakura largou-o, sorrindo abertamente. Os seus olhos verdes brilhavam com alegria. Uma brisa levantou os seus curtos cabelos rosados, que esvoaçam com suavidade. Ela continuava a vestir-se de vermelho, podia ele ver. Nunca mudaria, aquela rapariga. Por fora, era um autentico anjo, a beleza divina e um ar carinhos, mas por dentro, a mesma mente maléfica e sádiaca de um demónio existia, pronto a sair a qualquer momento.

_ Ne… Sasuke-kun… - Ela corou ligeiramente – Por acaso não viste por aí o Naruto, pois não?

Sakura e Naruto namoravam á um ano. Sasuke lembrava-se bem dos tempos em que a Rosada andava sempre atrás dele, gritando o seu nome numa forma irritante. Felizmente parara com isso e virou-se para o rapaz que a amava. Tinha sido um alivio para o rapaz de cabelos negros, assim poderia desfrutar de uma boa amizade com a rapariga.

Sasuke abanou a cabeça. Estavam no final do verão e tanto Naruto como Sakura tinham ido passar férias para fora com as suas famílias. Estando dois meses separados, era natural que os dois estivessem cheios de saudades.

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura eram um trio. Sempre foram e esperavam sempre ser. Os três apoiavam-se uns aos outros, geralmente acompanhados por Itachi, que os considerava a todos seus irmãozinhos. (Sasuke era o verdadeiro)

Penteado o cabelo com os dedos, Sakura olhou em volta.

_ Ele disse-me que estaria aqui ás onze horas! Já passaram quinze minutos.

_ Ele também me disse isso. – Disse Sasuke calmamente. Apontou para um banco – É o Naruto, afinal… talvez tenha passado demasiado tempo com o Kakashi. É melhor sentarmo-nos.

Assim o fizeram. Sakura rapidamente começou a contar as suas numerosas aventuras que tivera nas Caraíbas e Sasuke viu-se a desligar da voz dela, aborrecido. A sua mente rapidamente voou para memórias distantes, que ele tivera naquele parque.

* * *

_A rapariguinha de cabelos curtos, num estranho tom azulado, franziu o sobrolho ao olhar para Sasuke. As suas faces estavam coradas, e os seus olhos francos estavam repletos de água. O seu corpo minúsculo tremia e os seus punhos estavam cerrados._

_Sasuke engoliu em seco ao ouvir os tristes soluços da amiga, sentindo a culpa a corroer-lhe o espírito. Tentou tocar-lhe no ombro com uma mão mas ela afastou-se e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face._

__ Sasuke. – Disse a súbita voz do seu irmão, que acabara de chegar. O rapaz mais novo olhou para Itachi com os olhos muito abertos, quase assustado. Pelo que ele sabia, o mais velho adorava a rapariguinha – O que é que fizeste á Hinata-chan?_

_Sasuke corou ligeiramente. Viu Hinata correr em direcção de Itachi, abraçando-o enquanto soluçava. Ele rodeou-a com os braços, confuso._

__ Hei, Hei… então! Não chores, pequena. – Fez o rapaz de quinze anos, fazendo festas na cabecinha da rapariga._

__ I-Iatchi-nii-san… achas que não sou bonita? – Fez ela num murmúrio, olhando para o rapaz mais velho com os seus grandes e brilhantes olhos brancos._

_Sasuke viu o seu irmão pestanejar, confuso antes de lançar um pequeno sorriso á rapariguinha._

__ É claro que não, Hinata-chan. Tu és uma rapariguinha linda. – Murmurou Itachi enquanto desalinhava o cabelo da rapariga._

_Hinata soluçou, limpando os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas._

__ M-mas o Sasuke disse que eu não era bonita. _

_Itachi olhou para o irmãozinho, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sasuke corou, embaraçado, e olhou para o chão._

__ Não ligues ao que aquele rapaz pateta diz, Hinata-chan. Os rapazes da idade dele são todos uns idiotas. – Disse Itachi no seu tom calmo._

_Hinata anuiu antes de lançar um olhar zangando a Sasuke._

__ Fica sabendo que não és grande coisa! Naruto-kun é muito mais giro que tu!_

* * *

Sasuke quase sorriu com a memória, antes de olhar tristemente para o chão. Ao seu lado, Sakura continuava a falar sem parar. Ele passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo negro, fechando os olhos escuros por um momento. Tinha que parar de pensar nela. Apenas o fazia sofrer. Não adiantava de nada. Ela nunca mais voltaria… nunca.

_ Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!

Ambos olharam para a fonte daquela voz alta. Um rapaz de desalinhados cabelos louros corria na sua direcção, acenando alegremente. Com um grito de pura excitação, Sakura levantou-se e correu na direcção do rapaz louro, abraçando-o fortemente e esticando o rosto, capturando os lábios dele num beijo apaixonado.

Sasuke desviou o olhar. Não conseguia ver os seus melhores amigos nos seus momentos românticos, era demasiado doloroso. Adorava saber que tanto Naruto e Sakura se completavam um com o outro, que se amavam, que estavam felizes, mas um simples olhar para o casal lembrava-o de como ele estava miseravelmente só.

* * *

**Hum… aquela memória… no parque. É-me turva, como se pertencesse a outra pessoa. É verdade. Pertence á menina feliz, não a mim. Mas mesmo assim, lembro-me das falas, dos cheiros, dos rostos.**

**Sasuke dissera-me nesse dia que não me achava bonita. Pergunto-me o que ele diria se me visse agora.**

**Eu chorara, claro. Eu sempre o amara, desde o dia que o conheci, quando tínhamos cinco anos. Quando o rapaz que nós amamos nos chama de feia e nós temos dez anos, ficamos muito tristes. Agora não me faz diferença. Passaram-se oito anos e eu não sou a mesma pessoa. Ser bonita ou feia é irrelevante, o nosso aspecto físico não nos interessa quando sofremos o que eu sofri.**

**Itachi-nii-san aparecera. Ele era o irmão que nunca tive, apesar de eu ter tratado o meu primo da mesma forma, o arrogante nunca quis saber de mim, tal como o resto da minha família. Agora o Uchiha mais velho era outra história. Ele tratava-me como tratava Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura. Eu também o amava, um amor diferente daquele que sentia pelo seu irmão mais novo, mas não deixava de ser amor.**

**Nii-san dissera-me que eu era linda. Não acreditei, pois Sasuke chamara-me de feia. As palavras de Sasuke sempre tiveram um peso enorme. Mas Itachi tinha sempre uma resposta para tudo. Chamara o seu irmãozinho de Pateta e Idiota. Aí sim, acreditei nas palavras dele.**

**Foi pura mentira, quando disse a Sasuke que Naruto era mais giro que ele. Não era verdade. Naruto era adorável, ninguém o podia negar, mas não chegava aos calcanhares de Sasuke. **

**Mais tarde, eu e Sasuke estávamos sozinhos no quarto dele. Eu não lhe falara o dia inteiro, ainda magoada pelas suas palavras. Um daqueles castigos infantis que as crianças utilizam. Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio, dizendo-me palavras que nunca esquecerei.**

**_ Eu não te acho feia, sabes. Apenas disse aquilo porque gosto de te ver zangada. Ficas toda vermelha e as enches as bochechas com ar. Acho-te fofa quando fazes essa expressão.**

**Não sei porque é que simplesmente não esqueço tais palavras. Não posso dizer que sejam românticas, porque não são, mas… são adoráveis. Aquilo vindo dele, quando ele tinha apenas dez anos, era quase um elogio. Raramente recebia um elogio e os dele eram os que eu mais necessitava.**

**Eu precisava dele, sempre precisei. Ainda hoje, que sou apenas uma sombra daquela rapariga, preciso daquele homem ao meu lado. Mas ignoro tal necessidade, pois não é seguro para ele ou para mim estarmos juntos. Além disso, porque haveria ele de me querer agora? Eu não sou a rapariga que ele conheceu. Não sou risonha, tímida, sensível. **

**Sou um monstro… um monstro a quem chamam de Herói. **

**Deidara-kun diz que tal pensamento é ridículo, que se eu sou um monstro, ele também o é. Talvez ele tenha razão, ou talvez todos aqueles que nasceram como nós sejam monstros. Afinal de contas, todos nós temos as nossas cicatrizes, estejam elas na pele ou na alma.**

**Mas são as minhas cicatrizes que me definem hoje em dia… são elas que me lembram do que eu passei. Elas são o meu nome, a minha vida.**

**É por isso que o meu nome é outro. **

**Hinata morreu, tão simples quanto isso. Morreu, ensanguentada, ali, á chuva. **

**E apenas restei eu, esta coisa desprezível…**

**Apenas eu…**

_Uma cicatriz…_

* * *

Ela correu pelas ruas. Ninguém a via, ninguém dava por ela. A sua rapidez era invejável, a sua habilidade era incomparável.

Os seus olhos de gelo estavam fixos num alvo longínquo. Olhos normais não o teriam encontrado. Mas ela não era normal, nunca fora.

Ela saltitou pelas escadas de ferro, chegando aos telhados dos altíssimos prédios e continuou a correr.

Ali estava ele.

Apanhado com as mãos na massa.

Com um movimento quase invisível, sem parar a correria, ela agarrou a Katana que sempre trazia atrás das costas.

O homem ergueu-se, olhando para o corpo ferido e magoado da rapariga que acabara de violentar. Ela não sabia, não dava conta da fúria que deslizava na sua direcção.

Ela saltou, caindo sem pânico do prédio, até aterrar com elegância no chão duro. Era um beco sem saída, escuro e assustador. Ela levantou o rosto e sentiu os olhos espantados do homem nojento fixos nela, absorvendo cada pormenor daquelas faces sombrias.

Olhos brancos pregaram-se no corpo da pobre rapariga que jazia no chão e ela sentiu a raiva apoderar-se dela. Não tinha chegado a tempo.

_ Quem és tu?

Ela não respondeu, limitando-se a lançar-lhe um olhar de desdém. Manejou habilmente a sua Katana, observando o homem com algum divertimento ao ver o pânico a assombrar-lhe as faces másculas.

_ H-hei, rapariga, tem calma. Não te vais querer magoar.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, e viu-o a tirar uma arma do bolso, apontando-lhe o objecto.

_ Agora, queridinha, porque é que não largas a espada? Não queres levar um tiro, pois não?

Ela poderia ter-se rido, se tal gesto não lhe desse tanto trabalho. Com um movimento certeiro, ela moveu o corpo e a Katana numa forma giratória.

Sangue escorreu para o chão, assim como uma mão e uma arma caíram como fardos. Ela observou o homem gritar de dor e horror ao ver a sua mão cortada ali, jazida no chão negro. Ele agarrou o pulso com a outra mão, olhando para o coto com os olhos esbugalhados. A sua respiração saía-lhe apressada e o corpo tremia.

_ M-merda! S-sua cabra! V-vou acabar contigo!

Ela revirou os olhos antes de se agachar e, com mais um movimento certeiro e circular, cortou-lhe o pé.

Com mais um grito de agonia, o homem caiu no chão. Ela ergueu-se, deixando-se sorrir desta vez. Aproximou-se dele lentamente, com uma satisfação absoluta ao vê-lo tremer horrorizado. Apontou-lhe a Katana, deixando o sangue que a lâmina continha escorrer para cima das calças do homem.

_ Sabes… - A voz dela era tão fria, um demónio puro. Os seus olhos brancos brilhavam na escuridão, como duas pequenas luzes do maléficas, enganando os indefesos -… Por causa do que fizeste… - Apontou para o corpo morto da rapariga – Vou cortar-te a pila… pedacinho a pedacinho, ver-te contorcer-te de dores, deliciar-me com a tua agonia, tal como tu te delicias-te com a agonia daquela pobre rapariga…

Ele abanou a cabeça, tentando rastejar para longe. Ela permitiu-se sorrir. Para onde ele iria? Não tinha como escapar.

_ N-não! P-por favor. Pare! P-pare! Q-quem és tu!

Ela paralisou por uns momentos, antes do seus sorriso se alargar. Ele viu, então, a composição daquela mulher.

Os braços, o pescoço… aquela pele branca estava marcada por inúmeras cicatrizes. Umas mais profundas que outras. O rosto, aquele rosto feminino, apenas continha uma cicatriz, essa atravessava o olho esquerdo, apesar de não parecer afectar a vista.

_ O meu nome…

E aquela voz! A voz dos mais gélidos monstros! Ela não parou de sorrir, manejando a Katana de novo.

_ É _Scar_.

* * *

**"A cor do Gelo"** está a dar-me a maior dor de cabeça de todos os tempos. Faltam dois capitulos para eu terminar o raio do fic… dois! E simplesmente não consigo escrever! Tinha começado a escrever o próximo capitulo, mas quando li tudo, odiei e apaguei… comecei de novo. Vamos lá ver como corre.

Bem.. falemos deste fic aqui… é confuso, eu sei, mas o que se há-de fazer… ideias parvas.

Hei-de desenhar a Hinata como Scar e depois mostro-vos. ^-^

Bjs,

Evil


	2. Evolução

Uiii, outro fic. Vou dizer-vos a verdade, fofuras, já tenho isto no meu computador mesmo antes de ter começado a escrever "Lacrimosa", mas nunca tinha decidido colocá-lo online.

Bem… vamos lá com isto:

Naruto não é meu.

Pares:

Princinpal: SasuHina.

Secundários:

ItaDei

NaruSaku

ItaSasu amor fraternal.

Ainda não pensei em mais nenhum.

Avisos: Mortes, sangue, tortura, hentai e Yaoi (Nada de explicito a não ser beijos)

Hinata está absolutamente OOC, ficam avisados…. E o Sasuke também, pelos vistos.

Sumário: Não há sumários, Evil não tem jeito para essas coisas.

**Negrito:** Pensamentos da Hinata no presente.

Normal: História a decorrer.

_Itálico:_ Memórias de Sasuke.

Percebido? Sim? Não? Então leiam, meus amores e depois digam lá o que pensam.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Evolução

**Às vezes pergunto-me se não serei vampira. É claro que não bebo sangue, nem tenho quaisquer desejos em fazer tal coisa. Isso seria, sem qualquer dúvida, uma nojice. Mas o sol, a luz do dia… desde que saí do Hospital, á três anos, que não gosto do dia. Com a luz solarenga as pessoas poderão ver com clareza o meu rosto. Odeio o olhar fixo na minha cicatriz. Não gosto quando aquelas criancinhas ingénuas apontam inocentemente para a minha cara, para o meu olho.**

**A noite… acho que sempre adorei a noite. Tão escura, misteriosa. Sasuke sempre me fez lembrar a noite. Mais uma razão para eu gostar da sua presença.**

**Mas que importa? Ele já não está comigo. Ele não sabe o que eu sou, o que eu faço.**

**Ele não sabe que aquele nome que tantas pessoas pronunciam é outra forma de me chamar.**

_**Scar.**_

**Não fui eu que me dei esse nome. A inspiração? Poderá ter sido das inúmeras cicatrizes que o meu corpo possuía, principalmente aquela no meu rosto. Ou então foi inspirado por o vilão do filme "**_**O Rei Leão**_**", talvez aquele Anime, **_**Full Metal Qualquer Coisa**_** tenha ajudado.**

**Mas todos os Heróis têm outro nome, não é? O nome que o povo utiliza. Peter Parker era o Homem Aranha, Bruce não se quantos era o Batman. Clark Kent era o Super-homem. Não sei qual era o verdadeiro nome da Mulher Maravilha, mas tenho a certeza que ela tinha um. **_**Scar **_**é o meu. Mas não sou a única.**

**Pein-sama é tratado como **_**Líder**_**, tanto por nós como pelo povo. Konan é **_**Origami**_**. Kisame é o **_**Shark**_**, mas isso era quase evidente. Hidan é tratado por **_**Jashin**_**, algo que eu nunca percebi. Chamam a Zetzu de **_**Green**_**. A Sasori-kun, chamam-lhe **_**The Puppet Man**_**. A Tayuya é **_**Pink Doom**_**. Deidara-kun é **_**Bang**_**, ele próprio escolhera o nome. E Tobi-chan era tratado como **_**Lollipop**_**, graças á sua máscara laranja.**

**Hum… eram estranhos, os nossos segundos nomes. Eu aceitara o meu de bom grado. Mas pergunto-me constantemente se Sasuke gostava dele. Se ele soubesse quem a grande **_**Scar**_**, a mulher que fazia justiça com a tua Katana e os seus golpes de luta precisos, era… o que pensaria ele? **

* * *

_ Waw, Scar atacou outra vez! – Gritou Naruto no seu tom irritante e estridente, colocando o jornal em cima da mesa.

Itachi, Sasuke e Sakura inclinaram-se, pestanejando, na direcção do papel, lendo o artigo atentamente. Os quatro estavam no seu café favorito, que frequentavam frequentemente. Sakura e Naruto sentavam-se num lado, Sasuke e Itachi no outro.

_ Pelos vistos o homem que a matou era procurado pelas autoridades por crimes como violação e assassínio de mais de dez mulheres. – Comentou Itachi secamente, tirando os olhos do jornal para os fixar no rapaz louro – Não tenho pena dele.

Sakura lançou um suspiro sonhador, colocando as mãos no queixo enquanto um pequeno rubor lhe aparecia no rosto.

_ De todos os membros da Akatsuki, Scar é a minha favorita… não sei por quê… simplesmente é.

_ Os membros da Akatsuki não passam de uns lunáticos que andam para aí a matar pessoas. – Fez Sasuke enquanto olhava para a sua torrada – Deveriam ser metidos na cadeia, todos eles. Além disso, como é que ela pode ser a tua favorita? As únicas pessoas que viram o rosto dela estão mortas.

Sakura fez-lhe uma careta.

_ Não necessito de ver a cara dela para ela ser a minha favorita. São as vitimas dela… são todos homens, assassinos e violadores… ela faz justiça para nós, mulheres. – Ela ergueu as costas, ficando muito direita enquanto cruzava os braços – Mais do que qualquer homem.

Os outros três reviraram os olhos ao ouviram tal coisa. Não era segredo para ninguém que Haruno Sakura, a miúda com beleza de anjo, era na verdade um demónio femininista.

_ Sakura-chan, isso não faz sentido nenhum! Esta Scar é um perigo para a sociedade! Não leste o artigo? Ela cortou a pila daquele tipo aos bocadinhos… A PILA! – Naruto estremeceu – Ainda bem que não era a minha. – E levou as mãos até ao meio das pernas.

_ Teve o que mereceu! Scar é uma heroína, tal como todos os membros da Akatsuki. – Enfiou um pouco do seu gelado na boca – Se eu pudesse, entraria naquela organização.

Itachi esbugalhou os olhos antes de os estreitar. Apontou-lhe o garfo que tinha na mão.

_ Aí isso é que não, minha menina, nem pensar em andar por aí a matar pessoas.

_ Eu sempre pensei que te darias melhor com a Pink Doom do que com a Scar. – Fez Sasuke enquanto espetava a faca na sua comida, num gesto aborrecido.

Sakura pegou numa madeixa rosada do seu cabelo antes de lançar um olhar irritado ao amigo.

_ Pink Doom é demasiado violenta.

_ Oh, e a Scar não é? – Ele erguia o sobrolho negro enquanto falava – Um mulher que corta uma mão, um pé e desfaz a pila a um homem realmente não tem nada de violento. – Terminou ele com sarcasmo.

Sakura bateu com a mão na mesa, provocando um grande estrondo, que fez com que metade dos clientes do café olhasse para ela. Virou o seu olhar verde para Sasuke, que engoliu em seco ao ver a fúria nos olhos dela.

_ Pára de criticar a minha ídolo! – Rosnou a rapariga ferozmente, parecendo-se demasiado com um animal selvagem.

Os rapazes estremeceram com medo e olharam para o lado. Todos sabiam que os murros de Haruno Sakura tinham a mesma força que os de um lutador de Sumo…

_ S-Sakura-chan, acalma-te, querida. – Fez Naruto num tom hesitante, tocando-lhe no ombro com a mão.

O único que poderia acalmar a fúria da rapariga de cabelos rosa era, sem dúvida, o seu antigo alvo. Ao toque de Naruto, os olhos de Sakura suavizaram-se e ela lançou-lhe um grande e doce sorriso, capaz de derreter qualquer coração.

Sasuke e Itachi suspiraram de alívio. Já estavam habituados á natureza temperamental de Sakura. Desde pequenina que a Haruno tinha ataques de fúria. Antes de ela namorar com Naruto, apenas uma pessoa a poderia acalmar. Infelizmente para os quatro, essa pessoa já não estava no grupo.

_ Ninguém aqui está a criticar a Scar, Sakura-chan… Otouto só estava a exprimir a sua opinião. – Disse Itachi tentando não trazer a fúria de novo. Lançou um olhar de aviso ao Sasuke – Tenho a certeza que ele vai ser mais delicado daqui a diante…

Sasuke anuiu fracamente, sentindo o olhar forte de Sakura cravado nele. Nem pensar que ele queria levar com um dos punhos da Sakura. Já vira Naruto a levar com eles e o louro não tinha ficado em muito bom estado. Estremeceu com a memória.

_ Bem… como, por enquanto, não quero ficar entre opiniões de merda, vou para casa. Vemo-nos há manhã e…! – Ela apontou o dedo a Sasuke – Se críticas a Scar outra vez, estás feito ao bife.

Ele engoliu em seco, anuindo. Sakura levantou-se, colocando o dinheiro que pagaria a sua comida na mesa e pegou na sua carteirinha púrpura, caminhado pelo café.

_ Espera, Sakura-chan! – Berrou Naruto, correndo atrás dela.

Itachi e Sasuke ficaram sentados em silêncio, olhando para a mesa. Aquilo acontecia com frequência, no dia seguinte, Sakura voltaria ao normal.

_ Já sabes como ela é, não a devias atiçar. – Comentou o Uchiha mais velho enquanto colocava a conta dele, do irmão e de Naruto em cima da mesa (O louro esquecera-se de pagar).

Levantaram-se sem presa, caminhando por entre as várias mesas, atraindo os olhares das raparigas que andavam por ali. Itachi revirou os olhos ao ouvir os suspiros apaixonados e colocou a mão no ombro do irmão, guiando o rapaz para fora do café.

As ruas estavam movimentadas, como sempre. Era hora de ponta. Milhares de pessoas caminhavam apressadamente, preocupadas com as suas vidinhas insignificantes.

_ Achas que a Akatsuki é boa ou má? – Perguntou Sasuke enquanto se desviava das pessoas que passeavam.

Itachi olhou-o, admirado. Ainda estava com aquilo?

_ Sinceramente… não sei. Tou-san diz que eles são maus, e que ele os vai apanhar o mais depressa possível… mas… mesmo que a maneira que eles têm de fazer justiça seja… errada, é mais certeira e eficaz do que a da polícia.

Sasuke respirou fundo, olhando para o céu azul.

_ Realmente eles apanham mais criminosos que o Tou-san… - Murmurou o rapaz – Mas não gosto da maneira como eles o fazem. Quero dizer, não podem ser heróis normais? Os heróis de banda desenhada não matam os bandidos que não são os seus arqui-inimigos, apenas o prendem, porque é que eles não fazem o mesmo? Porque é que essa Scar teve de fazer aquele tipo de coisas ao pobre homem?

Itachi não respondeu logo, prendendo a respiração enquanto pensava no assunto. Passou a mão pelo seu cabelo longo, desalinhando-o um pouco. Sasuke observou-o com atenção, á espera de uma das frases sábias que o seu irmão normalmente dizia.

_ Talvez… - A voz dele era suave, enquanto ele olhava para os prédios que os rodeavam, como se esperasse que a pessoa de quem eles falavam os ouvisse – Ela tenha uma visão do mundo diferente da tua. O seu pondo de vista em questão da justiça é mais complexo.

Sasuke franziu o sobrolho, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

_ Não é mais complexo. Ela não julga. Apenas chaga ali e mata. Para mim, nenhum deles pode ser considerado herói… são assassinos. E cobardes. Não mostram a cara, nem sequer dão o seu nome. Porque raio é que ela se chama Scar, afinal?

_ Acho que só iremos saber se lhe perguntarmos, Sasuke.

* * *

_**Está escuro. O negro envolve-me, não deixando entrar qualquer vestígio de luz. Poderia dizer que estou cega, se não me lembrasse tão bem do rosto nojento do homem que me prendeu neste pequeno cubículo, fechando a porta com um sorriso maléfico naqueles lábios desprezíveis.**_

_**Está frio. Eu sinto as paredes de metal daquele minúsculo cubo encostadas ao meu corpo nu e ferido. Tremo, de frio, medo, nojo. Odeio este lugar. Odeio quem me meteu aqui. Nunca em toda a minha vida pensei que iria odiar alguém… estava enganada.**_

_**O meu braço arde de dor, pois aqueles demónios tinham-mo ferido com facas e bisturis, como se eu fosse uma besta de circo.**_

_**Gritos.**_

_**Ouço gritos. Gritos de dor, agonia, horror. Tapo os meus ouvidos sensíveis, sinto lágrimas molharem o meu rosto sujo. Eles sofrem, aquele que são como eu. Sou inútil, não posso fazer nada para os ajudar. Eu quero que eles fiquem bem… quero que parem de sofrer… quero que se calem.**_

_**Mas gritam. Gritam com todos os seus pulmões. Gritam de pura agonia, enquanto os seus corpos são horrivelmente mutilados. Enquanto os seus ossos são partidos. Enquanto os seus músculos são cortados.**_

_**Eu quero que se calem…**_

_**Calem-se…**_

_**Calem-se!**_

_**CALEM-SE! **_

* * *

Hinata sentou-se de repente, acordando das suas memórias. O seu corpo tremia, repleto de suores frios. Inconscientemente, levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tremendo visivelmente.

Ainda os ouvia.

Três anos depois, e aqueles berros ainda ecoavam na sua mente.

Com um gemido doloroso, a Hyuga escondeu o seu rosto nas mãos, limpando o suor. Quando as removeu, olhou para o seu próprio corpo.

Cicatrizes… marcadas por toda aquela pele branca. Eram elas que a recordavam dos sofrimentos que passara. Passou um dos dedos pela única cicatriz que tinha no seu rosto, passando o olho esquerdo.

Ela era um monstro… um ser deformado. Nunca se adaptaria ao mundo, como fizera três anos antes. Ela não conseguia andar no meio da população, fingindo ser um deles. Ela não tolorava ser tocada, pois o seu coração palpitava-lhe fortemente e o pânico chegava, acompanhado pelo nojo.

Hinata deitou-se de novo, olhando para os fracos raios de sol que escapavam por entre a portada da sua janela. Dormir de dia, trabalhar á noite. Fora a renovação do contracto que fizaera com a Akatsuki quando saíra do hospital.

Mas ela não gostava de dormir. Deixar-se levar pelo sono apenas lhe traria pesadelos, memórias desprezíveis e dolorosas.

Levantou-se, tocando com os pés no chão frio. Lançou um enorme suspiro, caminhando para fora do seu simples quarto.

Atravessou aquele corredor do apartamento que partilhava com os seus dois companheiros e abriu uma porta, espreitando lá para dentro.

Deitado numa enorme cama, um homem de longos cabelos louros dormia pacificamente, abraçado á sua própria almofada. Avançou na sua direcção, com passos delicados e silenciosos. Inclinou-se, tocando-lhe na bochecha com um dedo.

_ Deidara-kun…

Ele grunhiu alguma coisa antes de entreabrir os olhos, mirando-a ensonado.

_ Posso dormir contigo?

Ouviu-o suspirar, antes de se afastar um pouco e levantar os cobertores, dando-lhe espaço. Hinata lançou-lhe um minúsculo sorriso, deitando-se ao seu lado. Sentiu-o a colocar os cobertores como se deve ser e depois o braço dele rodeou-a, antes de ouvir a respiração dele acalmar de novo indicando que tinha adormecido novamente.

Deidara… Hinata observou o rosto adormecido por algum tempo. Ele era bonito, quase adorável. Era, também, orgulhosamente homossexual.

Suspirando, ela fechou os olhos, esperando não voltar às suas memórias.

* * *

__ Sasuke-kun! – Fez a rapariga num tom chateado._

_O rapaz de doze anos olhou-a com uma expressão inocente, enquanto era atingindo pelo olhar acusador. Hinata cruzou os braços, um pequeno rubor tingindo-lhe o rosto branco._

__ Pára de me apalpar o traseiro!_

__ Eu não te apalpei._

_Ela semicerrou os olhos e Sasuke resistiu á vontade de se rir. _

__ Só estamos aqui tu e eu. Quem é que me haveria de apalpar! – Fez ela indignada, esbracejando enquanto olhava em volta. – O teu ursinho? – Apontou para o peluche que Sasuke tinha em cima da cama._

__ Bem… é um belo traseiro._

_O rosto dela ganhou uma cor semelhante a um tomate maduro, e ela levou as mãos, inconscientemente, para trás das costas, como se quisesse proteger a área que fora apalpada momentos atrás. Sasuke sorriu desta vez, olhando-a com alguma arrogância._

__ P-pervertido. – Murmurou ela embaraçada, olhando para tudo menos ele._

__ Hum… és tão tímida, Hinata-chan. – Fez ele enquanto lhe tocava na bochecha vermelha com um dedo, ainda com um sorriso arrogante no seu rosto. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar semi-irado, mordendo o lábio carnudo._

_Sasuke pestanejou e ficou a observar os lábios dela enquanto o seu sorriso morria lentamente. Eram tão bonitos, num adorável tom cor-de-rosa pálido. Sentiu a sua respiração acelerar, um leve ardor no seu peito e uma vontade irracional de simplesmente beijar aqueles aparentemente deliciosos lábios._

_Aproximou-se dela, observando-a atentamente. Inclinou o rosto em direcção do dela, sentindo a respiração dela tremer, escapando fracamente pelos lábios que o atraiam. Ela tinha os olhos muito abertos, duas pérolas puramente brancas, brilhando com a luz que entrava pela janela. _

_Afastou-se de repente. Já tinha visto filmes. Quando um rapaz beijava uma rapariga sem permissão, levava uma estalada. Isso era algo que não queria._

_Reparou no olhar desapontado que ela fez, mas tentou não se importar com tal coisa. Suspirou, como se estivesse cansado, e olhou para a porta._

__ Vou pedir ao Aniki para nos ajudar a fazer chá. – Disse ele calmamente enquanto se virava para a porta._

_Uma mão apertou-lhe a nádega gentilmente e ele reprimiu um guincho de susto. Olhou para trás, sentindo o rubor subindo-lhe às faces, observando Hinata que o olhava corada e com um pequeno, mas matreiro, sorriso no rosto._

_O sorriso trocista dela alargou-se._

__ Bem… - Murmurou na sua voz calma e doce – É um belo traseiro… _

* * *

**Se sou uma Heroína, devo ter um poder especial, não é? Se não me considero Humana, tenho que ser diferente.**

**É verdade… sou diferente, e não só por causa das minhas inúmeras cicatrizes.**

**O mundo está dividido… somos três espécies.**

**Humanos.**

**Evoluções.**

**Mutantes.**

**Somos nós as três espécies humanóides que este planeta contem. Os humanos são os originais, os Evoluções são… bem… uma espécie de evolução da espécie humana… os Mutantes foram Evoluções geneticamente mudados pelos humanos. Não passam de simples experiencias de laboratório.**

**Os Humanos tentam manter-nos apagados, em silêncio. Para eles, as Evoluções são pragas, seres nojentos, seres degradantes. Eles não nos tratam como gente, tratam-nos como se fosse-mos coisas, não pessoas. Para eles, nós temos menos valor que um insecto.**

**Eu sou uma Evolução. No que consiste uma Evolução? Não são apenas os poderes personificados, como a Invisibilidade, elasticidade e coisas desse género. Muitos Evoluções nem sequer tinham desses tipos de poderes.**

**O que nos realmente diferenciava dos humanos é a nossa capacidade física. Somos mais rápidos, mais fortes, mais resistentes. Os nossos sentidos são absolutamente mais apurados. Um Evolução adulto consegue ouvir uma mosca a cem metros de distância. Consegue decifrar todos os objectos na mais pura escuridão. Consegue distinguir mais de cem cheiros ao mesmo tempo. Corre durante horas sem se cansar. Destrói paredes só com um murro. Manda saltos com mais de seis metros e aterra no chão com uma perícia de gato.**

**São estes os principais aspectos de diferenciam os Evoluções dos humanos. Qualquer um da minha espécie tem estas características. Depois é que vêm os poderes individuais.**

**Sou sortuda. Tenho mais que um poder individual. O que eu mais uso é a minha capacidade de "ver" a alma das pessoas com os meus olhos brancos. Decifro tudo, quando uso tal força. O meu outro poder é mais complexo, mais difícil de utilizar. Ver o mundo através do meu **_**Byakugan**_**.**

**É difícil utilizar este "**_**Byakugan**_**", também conhecido pelo olho Albino. Pein-sama disse-me que ao longo da história, apenas poucos Evoluções conseguiam controlar o seu **_**Byakugan **_**na perfeição. Por enquanto não consigo totalmente, mas estou confiante que um dia serei mestre na matéria.**

**No que consiste este poder?**

**Bem… "Ver" a alma é o mais fácil. Mas o resto…**

**Segundo as escrituras, o olho **_**Byakugan**_** permite-nos ver através das paredes, decifrar mentiras, decifrar mensagens que estejam noutra língua que não a nossa. Se olhar-mos para os olhos de outra pessoa com o nosso **_**Byakugan**_** activado, poderemos ligarmo-nos á sua mente, acabando por lhe ler os pensamentos ou mesmo manipulá-los. Dizem que ainda existem muitos mistérios em volta deste poder, que ainda muitas maravilhas hão-de ser descobertas a cerca deste olho albino.**

_**Byakugan**_** é um poder mental, mesmo que digam que seja um poder ocular. Não é verdade. Apenas é liberto pela retina, mas o seu conteúdo, o seu núcleo, está na mente. Espero um dia ser a maior utilizadora do **_**Byakugan**_** de todo o Universo, e que os futuros Evoluções que nasçam com este poder reconheçam o meu nome.**

**_Scar._ **

* * *

__ Tou-san… o que é um Evolução? – Perguntou Sasuke enquanto olhava para o seu pai com curiosidade._

_A reacção de Fugaku foi interessante. O homem ficou tenso, como se tivesse congelado de repente e tirou os olhos do jornal que via, olhando desconfiado para o seu filho._

__ Onde ouvis-te isso, rapaz?_

_A voz dele era tão fria que Sasuke tremeu. O rapaz de doze anos olhou para os pés, não querendo denunciar que ouvira tal palavra sair dos bonitos lábios de Hinata._

__ F-foi na escola…_

_Fugaku bufou impacientemente, colocando o jornal de lado enquanto grunhia algo como: Os miúdos de hoje em dia… - Sasuke pestanejou, ainda curioso._

__ Evoluções são lendas ridículas, rapaz. Mitos que falam de pessoas com poderes e capacidades fantásticas. – Disse ele secamente, no seu tom desapaixonado._

__ Oh… mas então… os membros da Akatsuki não são Evoluções?_

_A cara do seu pai ficou subitamente vermelha com raiva. Os punhos fecharam-se, e um rugido escapou. Sasuke engoliu em seco, tremendo dos pés á cabeça._

__ Foi aquela miúda Hyuga, não foi? É ela quem te anda a dizer estas coisas, não É!_

_Sasuke abanou a cabeça freneticamente, tentando negar tudo. O seu pai sempre odiou a amizade que ele possuía com Hinata. Sempre a desprezou, como se ela fosse um monte da mais nojenta bosta._

__ O-ouvi uns rapazes dizerem isso lá na escola, Tou-san!_

_Fugaku pareceu relaxar um pouco, olhando-o de forma analítica._

__ Hum… Os membros da Akatsuki não passam de uns bandidos que serão apanhados não tarda… vai para a cama rapaz, amanhã tens aulas e já é tarde. – Disse ele enquanto pegava de novo no jornal. Sasuke franziu o sobrolho, insatisfeito com a pouca informação. Mas não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, o seu pai era a criatura mais teimosa do universo. _

* * *

_ _**Puppet Man**_**, para Scar. O alvo está há vista.**

Hinata semicerrou os olhos, fixando-os numa figura monstruosa que se mexia alguns metros há frente. Levou a mão ao botão que o seu comunicador tinha para responder há voz que tinha falado.

_ Entendido, _Puppet Man_. Scar para _Bang_, o alvo está há vista.

Os seus olhos não saíram da figura que continuava lá a frente. Ouvia o som de algo a rasgar-se e depois o barulho de carne a ser mastigada.

_ **O.k, Scar. **_**Bang **_**para **_**Puppet Man**_**. ****Alvo á vista, un.**

Ela procurou-os. Viu Sasori sentado no talhado de um prédio não muito longe do local onde ela se situava. Deidara estava escondido por entre as folhas de uma árvore, agachado em cima de um dos grossos ramos.

_ Scar para _Puppet Man_. Qual é a situação? – Perguntou ela enquanto colocava o olhar de novo em cima da enorme e estranha figura, que continuava a mover-se subtilmente. Do seu ângulo, não dava para visionar como se deve ser.

_ _**Puppet Man**_**, para Scar. Mutante. ****Macho, por de volta dos trinta e cinco, quarenta anos.** – Hinata franziu o sobrolho ao ouvir tal informação – **Está a alimentar-se de um corpo de uma rapariga.**

Ela prendeu a respiração, sentindo a raiva e o ultraje invadi-la. Levantou o rosto, tentando ter uma melhor visão do seu alvo.

_ No que raio é que ele foi transformado? – Murmurou ela, esquecendo-se que o seu comunicador ainda estava ligado.

_ _**Bang **_**para Scar. Pelo aspecto do mutante, diria que o fundiram com genes de um canídeo… lobo, talvez. É difícil determinar, un.**

Hinata apertou a mão em volta do punho da sua Katana, rugindo levemente. Os seus olhos brancos fecharam-se por momentos, num gesto de concentração.

_Byakugan._

Uma veia apareceu ao lado de cada olho, enquanto ela activava o pouco poder que controlava do seu olho albino. Fixou-se no mutante. Agora via mais claramente. Era grande, musculado. Pelo cobria todo o seu corpo nu, sujo e empastado. Mãos com unhas longas e afiadas seguravam uma carcaça jovem, enquanto a boca monstruosa arrancava um braço ao cadáver.

_ Céus… criaram o perfeito lobisomem…

_ **Puppet Man, para Scar. Vê-lhe a alma.**

Ela anuiu, não tendo a certeza se ele a via ou não. Olhando fixamente para o homem lobo, Hinata observou o seu ser interior. Para ela, o mundo escureceu, enquanto uma chama tomava lugar aos corpos dos seres vivos. Essa chama, essa essência, era a alma.

E a alma daquela criatura era vermelha, um tom sanguinário e selvagem.

Hinata suspirou, fechando os olhos de novo. A sua mão fechou-se com mais força por cima da espada e os seus dentes cerraram-se, num gesto de raiva.

_ Scar para _Puppet Man_ e _Bang_. Não há esperança… ele não tem qualquer indicio de humanidade dentro de si.

_ _**Puppet Man**_** para Scar e **_**Bang**_**… só há uma escolha. Teremos que o eliminar.**

_ _**Bang**_** para **_**Puppet Man, un**_**. Eu trato disso.**

Hinata manteve-se no sítio, tal como Sasori. Se Deidara iria tratar daquele assunto, não valia a pena intrometer-se.

Ela viu o louro saltar da árvore, aterrando num estilo felino no chão, lançando um olhar ameaçador ao Mutante que, ao notar na sua presença, rosnou, deixando de tomar atenção ao pouco que restava do cadáver da rapariga.

Deidara avançou, um brilho de desafio cintilando no seu olhar marinho. O monstro, rugindo, correu na sua direcção.

O louro saltou antes do impacto, rodopiando elegantemente no ar até aterrar atrás do homem lobo. Num gesto rápido, Deidara colocou a mão no lombo do Mutante. A palma brilhou durante uns momentos e, de repente, Deidara afastou-se para fugir a um golpe da Garra do monstro. Juntou as mãos, sorrindo abertamente.

_ Art is a Bang.

Após dizer tais palavras em Inglês, o monstro explodiu. Hinata fez um som de nojo ao ver os bocados sangrentos do Mutante espalhados pelo espaço. Com um suspiro, ela ergueu-se, caminhando na direcção do amigo. Lá em cima, Sasori saltou, caindo numa rapidez quase mortal antes de aterrar com elegância no passeio da estrada.

_ Tens que fazer sempre esta porcaria, miúdo? – Perguntou ele friamente, cruzando os braços. Observou um bocado de carne, ele suspeitava que era um pedaço de intestino, preso num dos ramos da arvore.

Deidara revirou os olhos antes de lhe fazer uma careta. Virou-se para Scar, sorrindo-lhe.

_ Deixa-o em paz, _Puppet Man_, apenas fez o seu trabalho. – Disse ela calmamente – Além disso, deixaremos a limpeza para a polícia. – Olhou para os bocados de Mutante que estavam espalhados por todo o lado – Como foram eles capazes de fazer algo tão cruel a um de nós?

_ Humph! Tu, de todas as pessoas, deverias saber o quão cruéis os Humanos podem ser.

_ Isto passa das marcas. Nunca vi um mutante assim… tão selvagem. A sua alma estava perdida… Se não o tivéssemos morto, tinha destruído toda a cidade. – Ela suspirou, olhando para a lua – Imagino o que ele deve ter sofrido, o pobrezinho. _Bang_ fez-lhe um grande favor ao libertá-lo desta maldição.

Deidara não tinha dito nada, olhando para o rosto horrorizado do cadáver da rapariga. Ele respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

_ Os humanos não conseguem ver que ao magoar-nos, vão acabar por se magoar a si mesmos. – Murmurou ele calmamente – Vamos embora, estou repleto de entranhas de Mutante, un.

_ Se não te tivesses armado em esperto, nada disto tinha acontecido.

_ Cala-te, Sasori!

* * *

__ Se me apalpas outra vez eu mordo-te. – Ameaçou Hinata, sentando-se na cama dele._

_Sasuke lançou-lhe um sorriso arrogante, deliciando-se com o olhar irritado que ela lhe lançava. O cabelo curto, azulado, estava desalinhado graças há forma de como Itachi a cumprimentava (Fazendo festas na cabeça) e as suas bochechas estavam coradas, num adorável tom rosa._

__ Hoje vou-me conter._

__ És tão tarado, Sasuke-kun. Nem sequer quero imaginar como vais ser quando fores mais velho. – Fez ela secamente, pegando no ursinho de peluche do amigo._

_Ele soltou uma risada e sentou-se ao lado dela, sem parar de sorrir. Sem pensar, pegou na mão dela, acariciando a pele branca e suave. Não pôde reparar que Hinata ficara mais vermelha com tal gesto._

__ Achas mesmo que sou tarado? – Sussurrou ele enquanto se aproximava do rosto dela – Porque… és a única pessoa que eu alguma vez apalpei._

_Sentiu-se imensamente satisfeito ao ver a rapariga de doze anos prender a respiração. Ergueu a mão, acariciando-lhe o rosto ternamente, passando os dedos por cima daquele rubor que ele tanto adorava._

__ Bem… - Murmurou ela enquanto fechava os olhos, satisfeita com as suas carícias – então és o meu tarado pessoal._

_Ele sorriu-lhe, divertido, antes dos seus olhos negros se fixarem de novo nos lábios dela. Parou de respirar. Céus… ele queria beijá-la._

__ Hinata-chan…_

__ Hum…? – Fez ela, abrindo os olhos novamente._

__ Não me batas._

_Ela olhou-o confuso mas rapidamente entrou em choque quando sentiu os lábios dele em cima dos dela. Sasuke esperava que ela relaxasse para lhe retribuir. Hinata pareceu recuperar do choque e começou a acompanhá-lo no beijo. Lábios moviam-se numa forma hesitante, quase inocente, enquanto os rostos dos dois jovens ficavam vermelhos pela mostra do tipo de afecto que ambos escondiam dentro de si._

__ Sasuke, seu imbecil, deixas-te as… - Itachi parou de falar, paralisando na entrada do quarto. O casalinho separou-se, completamente corados. Ultrapassando o choque inicial, Itachi lançou-lhes um sorriso malicioso – Bem… usem preservativo._

_Sasuke ficou completamente vermelho e Hinata parecia que ia desmaiar. Pegando numa das suas sapatilhas, Sasuke atirou-a em direcção do irmão que saiu do quarto a rir-se ás gargalhadas. _

__ Idiota. – Murmurou ele com os dentes serrados._

__ S-Sasuke-kun… Porque é que… porque é que tu… bem… eu…_

_Sem pensar ele abraçou-a, num gesto completamente amoroso. Era apenas um abraço, um simples, mas replecto de ternura, abraço._

__ Sasuke-kun… - Murmurou ela contra o seu peito – Tens uma alma tão bonita._

__ Sasuke… - Gemeu ela ao seu ouvido, enquanto ele a penetrava lentamente – Tens uma alma tão bonita…_

_Com aquilo ele perdeu qualquer controlo. As suas mãos fecharam-se soubre o lençol com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Sasuke beijou-a com paixão, amor, desejo. Tudo o que ele sentia por aquela rapariga era transmitido naquele toque de bocas._

_Moveu as ancas numa forma experimental, entrando e saindo dentro do corpo dela de maneira lenta e gentil, pois magoá-la era a ultima coisa que queria. As bonitas pernas de Hinata rodearam a sua cintura, puxando-o para mais fundo._

_Ele fechou os olhos e tremeu. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dela enquanto deslizava as mãos para baixo, até chegar á cintura da rapariga. Agarrou-lhe as coxas redondas e começou a mover-se mais depressa, mais profundamente. Apenas queria estar com ela… queria fossem um só. Ela era a sua casa, o lugar onde pertencia._

_Os gemidos suaves e tímidos eram música para os seus ouvidos. A mais bela das melodias das sereias. Era bom saber que não a sua invasão não a magoava mais e saber que ela sentia as mesmas sensações maravilhosas que ele sentia._

_Ele imaginara a sua primeira vez durante muitas noites, mas a imaginação não era tão doce como a realidade._

_A rapariga moveu as ancas para cima, fazendo com que ele estivesse completamente embebido nela. Sasuke não conteve um longo e alto gemido com a sensação, rapidamente trabalhando os quadris para repetir o gesto._

_Levantou o rosto até ao nível do dela para a beijar do novo mas deteve-se ao notar no olhar de adoração que a Hyuga lhe lançava. O seu coração palpitou-lhe ainda mais depressa no peito e ameaçou rebentar com tantas emoções. _

_Ele estava perdido. Perdido de prazer. Perdido de amor. Perdido ali, dentro dela. Nada mais importava a não ser aquela rapariga, a não ser a sua amada. Ela era o centro do universo, o centro de toda a existência._

_Hinata abraçou-o fortemente, arqueando as costas enquanto gritava o seu nome, tão perdida quanto ele._

_E ele não lhe ficou atrás. Com um tremor na espinha, Sasuke explodiu dentro dela, lançando o nome dela com um gemido trémulo. Por momentos ficara cego, voara, tocara nos céus, ela lançara-o numa viagem para além razão. Depois voltou para os braços dela, onde caiu, exausto e ofegante, mas tão satisfeito. _

__ A tua alma ainda está mais bonita que antes, Sasuke – Murmurou ela ainda sem fôlego, passando as suas pequenas mãos pelas costas dele – Eu amo-te._

* * *

_ NÃO! Não amas. – Ele contorceu-se na cama, levando as mãos ao cabelo num gesto desesperado – Não me amas… é mentira… mentira….

Apenas o silêncio e a solidão lhe responderam. Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto, o suor percorrer-lhe o corpo e o coração a partir-se no seu peito, o que ainda o admirava, pois julgava que o seu coração não se podia partir mais do que já estava.

Aquilo era ridículo. Se dormir-se, as memórias iriam invadi-lo numa guerra que ele nunca poderia vencer… e aquela ultima… a memória _daquela_ noite, era demasiado.

Não conteve as lágrimas e os soluços, já não se importava de rebaixar a sua virilidade dessa maneira. Estava farto, completamente farto de sofrer. Farto de a desejar. Farto de a amar.

Mas não a conseguia esquecer. Já tinha tentado, mas não resultara. Já tentara dormir com outras mulheres, mas nem sequer gozo sentiu, acabando por ir vomitar para a casa de banho no fim do acto.

Ela estava a matá-lo. Inconscientemente, Hinata estava a assassiná-lo lentamente, tal como a misteriosa Scar matara outros com a sua Katana, Hinata matava-o com a falta de amor.

A porta do seu quarto foi aberta de repente e ele paralisou, não se importando com as lágrimas que ainda lhe escorriam pelo rosto.

_ Sasuke? Estás bem? Ouvi-te gritar. – Fez Itachi enquanto acendia a luz, esbugalhando os olhos ao ver o seu irmãozinho naquele estado. – Sasuke…

O rapaz cobriu-se, não querendo ver a expressão de pena que Itachi lhe lançava. Queria ficar sozinho. Sabia bem que a sua dor afectava o irmão, e não queria sentir tal culpa. Itachi não merecia tal sofrimento.

Ouviu um suspiro e a luz foi desligada novamente. Pensava que Itachi sairia, mas enganou-se, pois sentiu os cobertores serem levantados e o corpo do irmão encostar-se ao seu.

Não lutou contra os braços do irmão que o rodearam, não protestou quando a mão do mais velho o obrigou a encostar a cabeça no peito duro de Itachi. Tais gestos apenas o faziam sentir-se ainda mais deprimido e não conteve o resto das lágrimas.

Itachi suspirou novamente, deixando o choro do seu irmãozinho molhar-lhe a camisola. Afagou-lhe o cabelo, tentando acalmar o rapaz.

_ Chhhh… - Murmurou enquanto fechava os olhos – Vai tudo correr bem, Otouto, vais ver.

Por muito relaxantes que aquelas palavras fossem, Sasuke não conseguiu acreditar nelas.

* * *

Alguma vez vos disse o quanto difícil é escrever drama? Esta última parte deu cabo de mim… (Não sou uma pessoa dramática)

É claro que vocês devem estar confusos soubre a história dos Humanos, Evoluções e Mutantes, né? Eu percebo… mas vou tentando explicar melhor com os próximos capítulos, sim?

Aquela coisa do Byakugan… algumas coisas foram inventadas por mim, ok, nesta história, o Byakugan não é o Kekkei Gekkai dos Hyuga, até porque só Hinata o possui, visto que o resto da família dela são humanos… Ups… não deveria ter contado isto.

Ah, sim, na última memória de Sasuke (Vocês sabem qual… a que têm a semi-lemon) podem achar estranho aquela transição repentina, mas têm que notar em algo, ele estava a sonhar… a sequência do sonho mudou de uma memória para a outra.

Bem… ^-^ espero que estejam a apreciar a minha nova fic, que eu considero um desafio total, visto que nunca me apaixonei, nem nunca tive o meu coração partido, ou fui torturada, nem metade das coisas que aqui escrevi e vou escrever… -_-'

Além disso têm drama… eu já referi que não sou dramática, não já?

Espero que tenham gostado da Sakura, totalmente Scar fangirl… Mhwahahaha… a faceta violenta da miúda de cabelos rosa é a única coisa que gosto da sua personagem ^-^ (Como eu sou a favor de NaruSaku, cada vez que imagino uma cena de sexo entre eles, saí-me sempre uma coisa sadomasoquista onde o pobre Naruto está preso com uma corrente e Sakura está a bater-lhe com um chicote e vestida de látex… O.o… sim… é esta a expressão.)

Bem… adiante… Os nomes de "Herói" da Akatsuki foram muito interessantes… Puppet Man… lol… (O meu favorito é Lollipop ^-^)

Ah, antes que me esqueça, Madara e Tobi são pessoas diferentes nesta fic, ok? Óptimo.

Bem… como não tenho nada a acrescentar,

Bjs e um bom ano de 2010,

Evil.


	3. Farto disto

Uiii, outro fic. Vou dizer-vos a verdade, fofuras, já tenho isto no meu computador mesmo antes de ter começado a escrever "Lacrimosa", mas nunca tinha decidido colocá-lo online.

Bem… vamos lá com isto:

Naruto não é meu.

Pares:

Princinpal: SasuHina.

Secundários:

ItaDei

NaruSaku

ItaSasu amor fraternal.

Ainda não pensei em mais nenhum.

Avisos: Mortes, sangue, tortura, hentai e Yaoi (Nada de explicito a não ser beijos)

Hinata está absolutamente OOC, ficam avisados…. E o Sasuke também, pelos vistos.

Sumário: Não há sumários, Evil não tem jeito para essas coisas.

**Negrito:** Pensamentos da Hinata no presente.

Normal: História a decorrer.

_Itálico:_ Memórias de Sasuke.

Percebido? Sim? Não? Então leiam, meus amores e depois digam lá o que pensam.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Farto disto.

**Os Humanos nunca gostaram de diferenças. Entre si, os mais aberrantes são aqueles discriminados. Os odiados são aqueles que possuem características fora do normal. Durante séculos, os humanos com cor de pele escura foram escravizados, torturados. Durante os "Descobrimentos" os espanhóis assassinaram e escravizaram milhares de Índios, apenas para ficaram com as suas terras. Durante a segunda guerra mundial, milhares de Judeus foram exterminados por os Alemães Nazis, apenas porque estes pensavam que eram uma "raça superior".**

**Mas existem mais casos… demasiados. Antigos ou recentes, a natureza humana apenas nos mostrou uma coisa.**

**Gosta de magoar o mais próximo.**

**Os humanos gostam de violência. Gostam de maltratar os outros, mesmo que sejam da sua espécie. Adoram guerras, adoram mortes. E porquê? Acho que não tenho resposta a essa pergunta, mas as desculpas que eles usam são inaceitáveis.**

**Descriminam os homossexuais porque é "moralmente" errado. Afastam-se dos góticos, Punk ou Emos, porque podem ser "Perigosos Para a Sociedade". As mulheres são postas de lado, pois são o "Elo Mais Fraco" AKA "Servas do Sexo Masculino". Oh, existem milhares de casos. Não os consigo numerar.**

**Mas é aqui onde quero chegar: Se os Humanos se odeiam a si mesmos, se eles se exterminam uns aos outros, porque não haveriam de fazer-nos o mesmo? Nós somos, afinal, a maior diferença humana que existe. E como já referi… Humanos odeiam diferenças. **

**Eles temem-nos… pois somos fisicamente mais poderosos. Eles invejam-nos, pois temos os poderes que eles sempre sonharam. Como não podem ser como nós, como não nos podem "domesticar" só têm uma escolha:**

**Destruir-nos.**

**É uma pena… se eles nos querem destruir, retribuiremos da mesma forma.**

* * *

Senju Tsunade adorava a biblioteca. Por muito tempo que ela passasse no hospital, por muitas horas que ela gastasse a cuidar de doentes, os livros iriam ser sempre a sua primeira paixão. Porquê? Porque aqueles montes de papel eram uma fonte de informação maravilhosa e interminável.

A melhor e mais prestigiada médica do hospital Konoha tinha uma obsessão. E tentava satisfazê-la ao ler os livros mais antigos e intocados que existiam na biblioteca.

Era isso que fazia naquele momento, sentada num dos cantos mais escuros daquele enorme, velho mas elegante espaço. O grosso e amarelado livro que os seus olhos devoravam, estava cuidadosamente colocado por cima de uma das gigantescas mesas que a Biblioteca possuía. Tsunade era iluminada pela luz fraca dos vitrais das colossais janelas, que entregavam um belo mas quase sombrio aspecto místico ao edifício.

As estantes carregadas de enormes e pesados livros estendiam-se por quilómetros de distância, construindo labirínticos corredores de conhecimento. A grandiosa Biblioteca era completamente feita de pedra escura e fria, tornando-se gelada e pouco acolhedora. No tecto construído com a madeira mais resistente e bela madeira que alguma vez tinha sido descoberta, vários complexos e elegantes candeeiros escorriam, suspensos por fortes correntes de metal negro.

Tsunade lambeu o dedo fino e feminino antes de virar as páginas, franzindo as suas sobrancelhas claras. Os seus cabelos de platina brilhavam fracamente com a luz suave que conseguia penetrar os belos e complicados vitrais coloridos. Os seus olhos de âmbar claro estavam absolutamente concentrados na sua tarefa, com uma pequena ruga entre eles.

Ela inclinou-se, decifrando com delicadeza aquela letra miudinha que estava impressa no papel já amarelado com o tempo.

_ "_Eram dez… Dez que nasceram mais fortes. Dez dos nossos que estavam mais próximos dos Deuses do que qualquer outro ser vivo alguma vez criado. Esses dez juntaram-se, esses dez uniram-se. Renunciaram qualquer nome Humano, despediram-se da espécie dos seus pais mas, incrivelmente, continuavam a protegê-la. Esses Dez, com tanto amor e carinho, salvaram inúmeras almas humanas, utilizando os seus poderes e capacidades para o bem. Com o tempo, começaram a aparecer mais como eles, e o grupo foi crescendo e crescendo, até se tornar numa das organizações mais bem estruturadas de sempre. A Akatsuki. _

_«Os líderes desta magnífica organização passam de gerações de poderes. Existem dois líderes: Aquele que usa o mítico Rin'negan e aquele que possui o assustador Byakugan. O Líder supremo, o mestre do Rin'negan, terá que ter conhecimentos soubre guerra, tácticas de lutas e outros assuntos do género. O segundo Líder, o mestre do Byakugan, terá que ter conhecimentos de cura, manejar uma Katana, ter alguns conhecimentos medicinais e, principalmente, um coração de ouro, pronto a sacrificar-se por aqueles que ama_".»

Tsunade fechou o grosso e velho livro, sobrolho cerrado, olhos de âmbar colocados na capa escura.

Lendas, histórias infantis soubre pessoas extraordinárias, no entanto a Akatsuki existia… ou pelo menos pessoas que utilizavam esse mesmo nome.

Tsunade pegou numa caneta e começou a escrever num bloco de folhas que trazia sempre consigo. O seu livrinho de teorias.

Akatsuki: Uma organização de pessoas com poderes extraordinários.

Evoluções: Pessoas que têm capacidades físicas superiores aos normais.

Relações um com o outro? Será a Akatsuki constituída por um bando de Evoluções ou apenas um grupinho de psicopatas?

Ela anuiu, continuando a escrever. Analisando os seus conhecimentos, Tsunade sabia bem que apenas alguns Humanos sabiam que os Evoluções eram mais que uma lenda. Ela, pessoalmente, nunca tinha visto nenhum, mas sabia da sua existência. Qualquer pessoa influente naquela sociedade acabaria por descobrir.

O problema não estava em os Evoluções existirem ou não. Estava em como os homens poderosos da cidade os caracterizavam.

Segundo Uchiha Fugaku, Capitão de toda a Policia, o homem mais influente da cidade, até mesmo mais que o presidente, os Evoluções eram criaturas horrorosas, monstros enormes, meio humanos, meio animais, que apanhavam pessoas inocentes e comiam-nas ainda vivas. Tsunade estava consciente soubre factos desses, já vira nas notícias os corpos mutilados das rapariguinhas.

Mas seriam esses monstros os Evoluções? Segundo as escrituras antigas, eles não eram monstros, mas sim outra espécie de ser Humano.

Quem estava correcto? Uchiha Fugaku ou os livros dos anciões?

* * *

_ Itachi, Sasuke!

Os dois irmãos viram-se a ser abraçados por uma bela e franzina mulher. Pestanejaram, antes de retribuir o abraço com alguma delicadeza, como se temessem que a senhora se fosse quebrar a qualquer momento.

Mikoto afastou-se, sorrindo alegremente para os seus dois belos filhinhos. Oh, como eles tinham crescido e tornado em homens feitos. Que orgulho! O seu filho mais velho era um dos melhores médicos do Hospital e o seu filhinho mais novo estava a caminho de se tornar o melhor policia sempre, ainda melhor que o seu pai. Mikoto tinha a certeza disso. Instinto maternal.

_ Como está, mãe? – Perguntou Itachi com delicadeza, enquanto os três caminhavam para dentro da enorme mansão dos Uchiha.

Ela suspirou, abanando a cabeça. O seu longo, sedoso cabelo negro baloiçou com o movimento, como um enorme leque de escuridão.

_ Tenho estado muito solitária desde que foste viver para aquele apartamento e levaste o teu irmão contigo…

Itachi pediu-lhe um pequeno: desculpa. Mas não foi sincero. A melhor coisa que ele poderia ter feito ao seu pequeno irmãozinho era tirá-lo da casa onde ambos tinham crescido, sob os olhos vigilantes do seu pai. Sasuke nunca se manteria vivo se continuasse a morar naquele sitio… não depois de _ela_ ter fugido.

Sasuke não disse nada, continuado a caminhar como se não existisse qualquer problema no mundo.

_ Então… como vai o trabalho? – Perguntou Mikoto enquanto olhava para o seu filho mais velho.

_ Uff, está horrível. No outro dia houve um acidente entre um autocarro e um camião. Muitas mortes e feridos. Um verdadeiro pesadelo. – Depois sorriu um pouco – Depois para piorar a situação, cheguei muito tarde e tinha sido Sasuke a cozinhar.

O rapaz mais novo corou ligeiramente, olhando para o chão. Está bem, ele não prestava na cozinha… e depois? Não podia ser bom em tudo.

_ Então, querido… amanhã é o primeiro dia de escola, não é verdade?

Sasuke demorou algum tempo até reparar que a pergunta lhe era dirigida. Pestanejou algumas vezes, olhando sem qualquer expressão para o rosto curioso da sua mãe.

_ Sim… é.

_ Maravilhoso! Quando é que convidas os teus amigos para virem cá jantar? – Perguntou ela num tom animado, batendo as palmas.

Sasuke pestanejou novamente.

_ Não sei… tenho que lhes perguntar.

_ Sim, querido, faz isso. E tu também, Itachi! Tens que vir cá jantar mais vezes, a vida não é só trabalhar, sabias?

Itachi sorriu de lado, fechando os olhos por meros segundos. A sua vida não era só trabalho. Virou a cabeça em direcção do seu irmãozinho, que caminhava lentamente ao seu lado.

Não… a sua vida não era só trabalhar… cuidar de Sasuke era vital.

* * *

**Lembro-me da primeira vez que fiz amor com Sasuke. Não tinha sido planeado, não tinha sido estudado. Tínhamos quinze anos… tão novos, talvez demasiado. Foi naquela noite de chuva intensa que tanto eu como ele perdemos a virgindade nos braços um do outro. **

**Recordo-me dos beijos quentes e molhados, dos toques tímidos e hesitantes, enquanto exploravam um corpo totalmente diferente. Dos sussurros apaixonados, palavras doces murmuradas nos meus ouvidos sensíveis. Da dor aguda da primeira entrada. Do enorme e ardente prazer. Do seu gemido final, onde ele lançou o meu nome com tanta adoração que o meu coração derreteu.**

**E lembro-me da sua alma. Daquela alma tão bonita. Sempre me fascinara. Era uma bela chama azul, ardendo violentamente, quase sedutora, dentro dele. A alma de Sasuke era a minha favorita, sempre a adorei. E naquela noite, ela ainda se mostrou mais maravilhosa que em outras ocasiões.**

**Aquela não foi a nossa única vez. Entreguei-lhe o meu corpo várias vezes. Hás vezes temia que ele apenas me quisesse pelo sexo, que acabaria por se enjoar de mim e largar-me, mas ele mostrava-se sempre tão intimo, tão delicado e apaixonado e eu chamava-me silenciosamente de estúpida. Sasuke nunca me faria isso… mais que meu amante, era amigo, companheiro. E eu amava-o mais do que qualquer outra pessoa do mundo.**

**Mas agora… agora, se ele me visse, provavelmente iria virar o rosto para o lado, enojado. Se ele soubesse que não tinha sido o único homem a entrar dentro de mim, provavelmente iria chamar-me de Puta ordinária. Mas… eu não sou tal coisa. Não foi escolha minha, eles forçaram-me. Obrigaram-me, magoaram-me, violaram-me.**

**E pior… mataram aquilo que seria o meu futuro.**

**Se lhe contasse isso, se me chegasse ao pé de Sasuke e lhe dissesse toda a verdade, iria ele achar-me suja como eu me acho?**

* * *

_ Quero que entres na minha equipa.

Sasuke pestanejou, incrédulo. O enorme escritório de pedra parecia mais sombrio que o habitual, nem as chamas da elegante lareira conseguiam acender aquela escuridão fria. Os seus olhos negros fixaram-se no rosto frio e inexpressivo do seu pai, que estava descontraidamente sentado num grande e caro cadeirão.

O rapaz abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, indeciso no que dizer.

_ O-o quê? M-mas pai, sou muito novo e… e tenho escola.

_ E continuarás a ter aulas, mas ao mesmo tempo trabalharás para a minha equipa… quanto á idade… filho, tenho que admitir que és melhor e muito mais inteligente que metade dos membros da equipa. Tu e o teu irmão lutam de uma forma maravilhosa, tem a melhor resistência física que alguma vez tive o prazer de ver e uma pontaria excepcional… para além do vosso vasto conhecimentos em armas. – Encostou-se ao cadeirão, franzindo o sobrolho – Infelizmente o teu irmão escolheu a medicina, mas tu, Sasuke, poderás ser bastante útil para a comunidade ao entrar para a equipa especial da policia.

Agora o rapaz estava perdido na conversa. Lançou um olhar confuso ao pai, inclinando a cabeça.

_ Equipa especial? Que equipa especial?

Fugaku ficou ainda mais sério, enquanto endireitava as costas.

_ É uma equipa especial que está encarregue de destruir Evoluções.

_ Evoluções? – Sasuke estava, subitamente, desconfiado – Pensava que os Evoluções eram uma lenda. O pai disse-me que era uma lenda.

_ Eu sei disso. Mas menti. – Fugaku levantou-se, caminhando calmamente em direcção de uma enorme estante repleta de livros. – Mas tive uma óptima razão para o fazer – Continuou enquanto pegava numa pasta cheia de documentos, atirando-a ao filho, que a agarrou com experiencia – Abre, filho, abre e vê a razão porque te menti. Nenhuma criança deveria ver tal coisa.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando para o objecto que tinha nas mãos. Delicadamente, abriu a pasta.

Kami…

Eram fotografias horripilantes de monstros deformes e nojentos. Ele ainda conseguia ver uma ligeira anatomia humanóide, mas essa tinha sido completamente aniquilada com o aspecto animalesco que aquelas criaturas tomaram. O que era aquilo? De onde tinham vindo aquelas bestas da Natureza?

Cadáveres… ele via cadáveres, pessoas inocentes mortas pelos monstros. Sangue, vermelho e glorioso, completamente espalhado em derrames aleatórios que cobriam aqueles becos escuros e sombrios. O que é que se passava? Porque é que ele nunca tomara conhecimento de tais horrorosos crimes?

_ O… o que é isto? – Murmurou ele abismado, olhos negros arregalados em direcção do papel.

O seu pai olhou-o sombriamente, sobrancelhas escuras franziram-se e as rugas daquele rosto pálido ficaram mais vincadas. O seu cabelo negro brilhou fracamente com a pobre luz que era emitida pela lareira, enquanto se levantava do cadeirão, cruzando os braços atrás das costas largas e musculadas.

_ Isso, meu filho, são evoluções.

Aquilo… aquilo eram Evoluções? Aqueles monstros nojentos e horripilantes. Aquelas criaturas deformes? Como era possível? As lendas afirmavam serem pessoas extraordinárias, um povo com poderes especiais, não aqueles monstros.

Ele fechou os olhos, simplesmente não queria olhar mais para aquelas imagens sangrentas. Atirou a pasta para cima da secretária do seu pai e respirou fundo, enquanto tentava acalmar aquele enjoo no seu estômago.

_ P-pensava que… que Evoluções fossem fisicamente como nós. – Gaguejou ele num murmúrio rouco e forçado.

_ E começam por o ser, meu filho, mas algo neles, algo imoral nasce e ficam assim. – Fugaku caminhou até Sasuke, colocando as mãos grandes nos ombros do rapaz – Estas criaturas são filhos do diabo, Sasuke, são demónios nojentos que apenas estragam as nossas cidades e matam os nossos amigos e familiares. Têm que ser destruídos.

O mais novo dos dois olhou para o chão, fechando as mãos num punho forte e quase furioso.

_ Mas estas criaturas alguma vez foram humanas?

_ Não. Apenas se pareciam com um. Estas coisas não são como nós, Sasuke. Não têm sentimentos, apenas os instintos animalescos. São escória, a vergonha da Natureza.

Vergonha da Natureza? Sasuke não entendia nada daquilo. Monstros, aberrações assassinas. Eram essas as palavras que definiam um Evolução? Seria isso verdade? Não. Não era possível, Evoluções não existiam. Então o que eram aquelas criaturas? Raios. Como tinha o mundo chegado a este estado? Pessoas morriam horrivelmente nas mãos daquelas criaturas, daqueles Evoluções.

Mas porque raio é que algo lhe dizia que algo estava mal? Que alguma coisa ali não batia certo?

_ E-eu tenho que pensar, pai.

_ Muito bem. Tens três dias para responder. Podes sair agora. – O homem suspirou, olhando para a lareira – Leva os documentos contigo.

* * *

Ela odiava aquela situação. Odiava vê-los assim, a sofrer daquela maneira.

Estavam espalhados em pequenos grupos, partilhando cabanas e tendas. Gemidos dolorosos e bramidos espalhavam-se pelo enorme espaço. O chão era sujo e peganhento e a única fonte de luz eram as fogueiras e aquele buraquinho lá em cima.

Hinata contorceu o seu rosto frio com fúria, agarrando no saco que tinha na mão com mais força. Ali estava o seu povo, os Evoluções, reduzidos a pobres criaturas que viviam no esgoto. Os seus olhos brancos fixaram-se no local onde dúzias de vultos pequeninos estavam sentados embrulhados em finos e velhos cobertores. Suspirou, caminhando na direcção daquele grupo.

Vários pares de olhos viraram-se para ela, antes de gritos estridentes ecoarem pelos enormes e escuros canos do labiríntico esgoto da cidade.

_ HINATA-NEE-CHAN!

Inúmeros braços pequeninos rodearam o corpo atlético de Scar e ela sorriu levemente. Agora apenas sorria quando estava ali, com todos aquelas criaturinhas adoráveis. Esticando as suas mãos pálidas, Hinata começou a afagar os cabelos daquelas crianças barulhentas.

Pobrezinhos. Tão pequeninos e inocentes e já perseguidos pelo humanos. Tinham perdido as suas casas, as suas vidas e muitos deles eram órfãos, pois os seus pais foram vítimas da crueldade da equipa especial da Policia.

Kami sabia o quanto Hinata odiava cada membro dessa dita equipa.

Aquelas criaturas não mereciam aquilo. Não mereciam aquela vida de medo. Não mereciam aquelas dores. Eram simples crianças. Pequenos anjos sem qualquer culpa.

_ Nee-chan, foste lá para cima outra vez? – Perguntou um deles na sua vozinha fininha.

Hinata anuiu lentamente. Ainda bem que Pein tinha decidido não contar aqueles anjinhos o que a Akatsuki fazia no mundo humano. Não precisavam de mais pesadelos.

Ouviu sons admirados, enquanto os olhinhos se esbugalhavam com medo.

_ Mas eles podem-te apanhar, Nee-chan! – Chorou outro.

A jovem mulher franziu o sobrolho e agachou-se, ficando do mesmo nível que o dos seus anjinhos. Sorriu-lhes com doçura, olhos brancos aquecendo ao ver aqueles rostos preocupados. Era a ultima coisa que ela queria, preocupar os seus queridos anjinhos.

_ Não te preocupes, Konohamaru. Eu sou uma rapariga forte, nenhum deles me vão fazer mal.

Um deles estendeu a mão. Olhos redondos e molhados olhavam-na, analisando o rosto pálido de Scar. Dedos pequeninos traçaram o caminho da longa cicatriz que percorria a face da jovem mulher, desde a testa até á bochecha, atravessando o seu olho esquerdo.

_ Ele já fizeram.

Hinata prendeu a respiração. Ouviu o chamamento de Kurenai e os anjinhos rapidamente correram em direcção da mulher mais velha, prontos a comer uma refeição.

Lentamente, a guerreira da Akatsuki levantou-se de novo, observando a sua amiga entregar as taças com comida ás crianças. Podiam ser novos, mas entendiam bem, muito bem. Não eram estúpidos, apenas inocentes.

Suspirou, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo curto. Tinha que arranjar uma solução. Não só as crianças, mas como todas as pessoas que viviam naquelas condições mereciam uma vida melhor, uma vida feliz. Agora não passavam de uns quantos refugiados no esgoto.

_ É bom ver-te, Hinata.

Ela olhou para Kurenai, que se aproximava lentamente. Olhos vermelhos observavam-na de modo cansado e um pouco triste. Hinata baixou um pouco a cabeça num gesto respeitador, o seu rosto tomando o seu habitual tom frio.

_ Isto está mau, não está? – Perguntou Scar num tom inexpressivo.

Kurenai reprimiu fungar com pouco sucesso, olhou para o lado, colocando a mão por cima da boca. Hinata estendeu o seu braço, afagando o ombro da mulher mais velha. É claro que estava mal, tudo estava mal. Nada estava bem desde que aquele Uchiha nojento decidira destruir o seu povo. Nada estava bem desde que centenas de Evoluções tinham sido mortos, torturados e usados como cobaias nas mãos porcas dos humanos.

_ E-estamos a ficar sem comida, Hinata. – Murmurou Kurenai no seu choro, afastando-as um pouco mais das crianças para estas não as ouvirem – E precisamos de mais cobertores, não só os pequenos mas como os mais idosos vão ter muito frio. Daqui a alguns meses começa o inverno, vai ser uma época muito complicada.

Hinata anuiu e entregou-lhe o saco que tinha trazido e estendeu-o na direcção de Kurenai, que o olhou com alguma curiosidade enquanto tentava limpar as lágrimas.

_ Medicamentos. Não me perguntes como os consegui, acho que a resposta não te iria agradar.

Mas a mulher de olhos vermelhos sorriu com tristeza, agarrando no saco como se fosse uma enorme preciosidade. E naquele caso, era.

_ Nestas circunstâncias, não quero saber quem é que roubaste para os obter. – Kurenai olhou-a com carinho – Agradeço-te eternamente por tudo o que fazes por nós.

_ Foi só a farmácia da esquina. – Comentou Hinata enquanto olhava para o lado, embaraçada – E eu faço o que posso. Prometo que arranjarei comida em breve, cobertores também. Ainda têm o veneno para as ratazanas? Se não tiverem também o arranjarei.

Kurenai abanou a cabeça levemente.

_ Ainda temos. Não te precisas de preocupar com isso, Hinata. – Suspirou e levantou a cabeça para cima, olhando para o tecto repleto de musgo e lodo – Ainda me lembro do tempo em que éramos livres, em que éramos felizes. Lembras-te, Hinata?

Ela imitou-a, levantando o rosto para cima. Franziu as sobrancelhas, comprimindo os seus lábios carnudos.

_ Lembro-me.

_ Tinhas sempre aquele rapazinho atrás de ti. O Sasuke. Ele era doidinho por ti. – Riu-se suavemente, apertando o saco com mais força – Parecia querer proteger-te de todos os males da terra. Era um bom rapaz.

_ Já me deve ter esquecido. – Disse Hinata friamente, cruzando os braços por cima do peito – Além disso é o filho _dele_. Não merece respeito.

_ Hinata! O rapaz não tem culpa nenhuma do que nos está acontecer. Do que te aconteceu. Ele amava-te.

A jovem mulher fez um som seco, de quem não queria saber e virou costas a Kurenai que a olhou com preocupação.

_ Amor... não acredito em amor. Já não. Aquele humano imbecil apenas queria uma boa foda, mais nada.

Kurenai observou-a a afastar-se lentamente, o corpo pálido e elegante caminha na sua forma decisiva e algo sedutora pela escuridão do esgoto. A mulher de olhos vermelhos suspirou, abanando a cabeça.

_ Oh, Hinata, se perdeste a fé naquele rapaz, vais caminhar para a desgraça.

* * *

_ Finalmente chegaste. – Comentou Pein sem olhar para ela, os seus olhos penetrantes fixos na parede suja há sua frente.

Hinata não lhe respondeu, caminhando na sua direcção lentamente. Observou o desalinhado cabelo ruivo do homem mais velho, o contraste naquele espaço escuro e peganhento. O casaco negro do homem estava colocado por cima da velha cadeira onde ele se sentava, pernas cruzadas de forma elegante.

O rosto bonito, tão pálido como o dela, estava enfeitado por inúmeras esferas metálicas, que brilhavam suavemente com a fraca luz que iluminava a estranha e escura sala. Os lábios brancos do homem estavam comprimidos, num gesto de nervosismo escondido.

Scar franziu o seu sobrolho escuro, parando de andar mesmo ao seu lado. Colocou a mão no ombro largo do seu líder.

_ Pein.

_ Como foi a vossa missão?

Ela olhou para o lado, fechando os olhos.

_ Não havia esperança, não tinha qualquer humanidade na sua alma. Tivemos que o destruir.

Pein suspirou, cansado e um pouco triste, as suas pálpebras fecharam-se com a exaustão. Encostou as costas na cadeira, que rangeu com o movimento.

_ Isto está mesmo mal.

Ela não iria discordar. Estava tudo errado. O mundo era cruel para os Evoluções. E eles não poderiam simplesmente lutar, era a palavra deles contra a de Uchiha Fugaku, o homem mais influente da cidade, talvez até do país. Estavam em pura e dura desvantagem, não conseguiriam ganhar, não tinham o apoio de ninguém. Se atacassem a polícia, o exército acabaria por os exterminar.

_ Estou farta disto, Pein. Estou farta de os ver sofrer, estou farta de ver o que é que os humanos nos fazem, no que eles nos transformam. O que é que fizemos para merecer este tratamento? Que crime cometemos? E as crianças, o que á de errado com elas? Porque é que as fizeram sofrer daquela maneira?

_ Nascemos assim. Esse é o nosso crime.

_ Mas que crime tão reles.

_ Hinata. Eu amo o meu povo, cada dor dele é minha. Todo este mal está a acabar comigo. Também estou farto, minha cara, estou farto desta guerra silenciosa. E tenho medo, mais do que mostro. Temo por eles.

Ela não disse nada por alguns momentos, estática pelas palavras do ruivo. Os seus olhos traíram a expressão fria, mostrando o desespero que corria a alma já dorida. Ela respirou fungo, massajando as têmporas com alguma dificuldade.

_ Um dia achava que o que nos iria salvar era o amor. – Murmurou num tom quase inaudível, mas Pein olhou-a atentamente – Achava que a paixão nos salvaria destes males. – Virou de novo o rosto para o seu líder, mostrando raiva – Mas era estúpida. Estúpida e ingénua. O amor não serve para nada a não ser para destruir tudo. Se queremos ganhar isto, teremos que nos aliar á resistência.

Pein olhou-a como se fosse louca, olhos meio cinzentos meio alaranjados com o choque. O seu rosto atraente e cansado ficou ainda mais pálido, numa mascara de horror.

_ Estás louca? Essas criaturas são a vergonha da nossa espécie, bárbaros que só estão bem a fazer merda. Eles matam e violam, Hinata.

_ E talvez nos possam ajudar nesta guerra.

_ És louca por pensares em tais coisas. Nunca me aliarei a tais criaturas. Deixa-os estar no seu mundo de tirania, cá nos arranjaremos.

_ Mas, Pein…!

_ Chega! Sai. Não quero ouvir mais essas palermices. Julgava-te mas sensata, Scar, mas mostraste mais ingénua do que pensas.

Hinata rugiu, cerrando os dentes com força.

* * *

**Os rebeldes. Evoluções que não se submetiam a qualquer lei. Com respeito, deixávamo-los em paz, mas mesmo assim temíamo-los. Eram bárbaros, chefiados pelo chanfrado do homem do deserto, Gaara. Só o vira uma vez, quando tinha 13 anos. Ele deve ter a minha idade. Era um rapazinho baixo, pálido, com o cabelo tão vermelho como sangue. O seu olhar era a pura loucura, círculos negros contrastando com o verde-claro dos olhos frios e penetrantes.**

**Pein queria afastar-se de gente como essa e eu compreendia-o. Aqueles homens não tinham leis, um grupo de guerreiros espartanos, tão violentos e sádicos como os soldados do Uchiha. **

**Mas estavam no nosso lado. Se nos juntássemos a eles, poderíamos vencer, ou pelo menos ter uma hipótese de vitória. Os nossos ideais eram diferentes, os nossos gostos não coincidiam, mas o nosso ódio era o mesmo.**

**Se conseguisse convencer Pein e depois convencer Gaara, talvez conseguíssemos criar o nosso próprio exército, e então talvez conseguíssemos abater aquele homem desprezível.**

**Quero salvar os meus anjinhos, quero dar ao meu povo uma vida melhor. Quero que voltem a ser livre.**

**Nenhum deles tem de sofrer o que eu sofri, farei tudo para os afastar de tais acontecimentos.**

**Mesmo que seja aliar-me ao Evolução mais louco, sádico e selvagem que existia.**

_**Sabaku No Gaara.**_

* * *

Yey! Gaara é um chanfrado e vai aparecer na história! ^^

Mal posso esperar para começar a escrever soubre ele! Vai ser tão giro.

Pein foi muito difícil para mim, nunca o vi propriamente a interagir com outras pessoas mas até que ficou bem, acho eu.

Fugaku é o vilão, Mwahahaha! E mentiroso também.

A nossa Hina-chan já não acredita em amor. Pobrezinha. Não te preocupes, Hina-chan, nós iremos dar-te todo o amor que necessitas! Nós e o Sasuke XD

Bem… é tudo, esppperrro que gostem, tenho outras histórias para tratar!

Leiam "_**A cor do Fogo**_", "_**A nona Peça**_" e "_**Lacrimosa**_".

Ah, sim, antes que me esqueça, _**Lacrimosa**_ está sob reparo. Ou seja, estou a reescrever tudo a partir do sexto capítulo. Apenas estava a odiar o que escrevi a partir daí e decidi que podia fazer melhor. Não esperem um capítulo novo tão cedo, mas quando reescrever os quatro odiosos capítulos eu aviso ^-^ desculpem lá.

Bjs,

Evil


	4. Memórias

**Bu... não tenho que dizer sempre a mesma coisa, não é? Bem, aqui está o novo capitulo, espero que apreciem e desculpem a demora T3T **

* * *

Capitulo 4

Memórias

**A escuridão é tão densa como petróleo. Não vejo nada, nem uma leve silhueta. Dói-me o corpo, cada pedaço de músculo lateja com ardor arrepiante e agudo.**

**Está frio. Tenho frio. Porque é que me despiram? Porque estou nua nesta caixinha de metal, tão gelada como o mais branco dos árcticos? Sinto os meus dentes baterem uns nos outros e os meus membros á muito perderam a sua sensibilidade.**

**Sei que o sangue dos cortes que me fizeram nos braços secou, embrenhando-se na minha pele repleta de manchas escuras.**

**Os meus olhos estão pesados, estou cansada. Tão cansada. Quero dormir. Entregar-me simplesmente ao sono e escapar daquele mundo frio, doloroso e cruel. **

**Mas algo me impede. Uma força interior implora pela minha coragem, pelo meu espírito de luta. Coloco uma das minhas mãos geladas por cima do meu ventre, acariciando o minúsculo alto que ali está presente, tão discreto que só os mais observadores o descobririam.**

**As lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto, agora, porque sei que não tenho força para escapar. Eles drogaram-me com algo, todo o meu poder de nascença foi domesticado. Sou ainda mais fraca que eles. **

**Sou demasiado fraca para me salvar.**

**Sou demasiado fraca para salvar o meu filho.**

* * *

_ Oi, Hyuga, acorda. Não é tempo para dormir nesta espelunca.

Hinata olhou por cima do ombro, olhos brancos passando por entre a escuridão suja e pestilenta daquele espaço, em busca do autor daquelas palavras. Erguendo-se na sua forma elegante e descontraída, Hidan olhava-a com reprovação, mãos nos bolsos e rosto altivo.

A jovem mulher suspirou, levantando-se do local onde meditava para caminhar para o seu lado. Com um gesto certeiro, Hidan lançou-lhe um objecto branco, que Hinata olhou com curiosidade.

_ Trabalhar de dia não é tão bom como trabalhar de noite, Hyuga. – Fez ele friamente – Não temos o escuro para nos escondermos dos olhares curiosos. Utilizamos isso.

Era uma máscara branca, dura mas flexível. Tinha a forma de um rosto, liso e quase perfeito, estático, como uma estátua de pedra fria e imóvel. Hinata franziu o sobrolho, passando os dedos pela superfície sem falhas do estranho e desconhecido objecto.

_ Falta algo… - Murmurou para ninguém.

Agarrando num faca que trazia sempre no seu cinto, para emergências, Hinata passou a lâmina afiada sobre o olho esquerdo da máscara, desde o meio da testa, até á bochecha.

Sorriu friamente, cerrando os dentes com força.

_ Está melhor.

_ Agora que já personalizas-te a tua máscara, podemos ir, carinha de cicatriz? – Resmungou o homem mais velho, colocando a sua própria máscara no rosto. Também ele a tinha personalizado o seu objecto, pintando-o de preto e branco, parecendo uma caveira assustadora de cabelos brancos.

Hinata suspirou e imitou-o, sentindo-se um pouco estranha por ter o seu rosto escondido daquela forma. Começaram a caminhar para fora dos esgotos escuros e mal cheirosos, ambos relutantes por aquela missão.

_ Não sei porque raio é que te tenho como parceira neste trabalho… sempre ficas-te com o loirinho e o fantoche, porque raio é que estás comigo? Merda… tenho mesmo azar.

_ Que pena tenho eu de ti. – Fez ela com sarcasmo, enquanto subiam os dois uma escada de metal – Não sei se já reparaste, mas eu trabalho á noite. Ou seja, estou absolutamente cansada neste momento e não tenho tempo ou paciência para aturar as tuas lamúrias.

_ Vês! É por isso que odeio trabalhar contigo. Estás sempre com essa aura de angústia á tua volta. É quase assustador, miúda. Tens que te animar um bocadinho, ou acabas na cova.

Hinata limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar irritado, fechando os olhos por um momento ao ver a cegante luz do sol, tão clara e quente que parecia puro fogo em contraste com o ambiente dos esgotos. Suspirou por detrás da sua mascara e passou uma das suas mãos pelo seu cabelo escuro.

_ Cara de cicatriz!

Rangeu os dentes com raiva.

* * *

_Itachi tinha um apartamento… um apartamento só dele._

_Sasuke suspirou enquanto o observava a arrumar as roupas em malas._

_Iria embora. Iria sair de casa dos seus pais para viver no outro lado da cidade, perto do hospital onde começara a trabalhar. _

_É claro que iria embora. Itachi tinha vinte anos, estava na altura de se tornar independente. Mas Sasuke não queria que ele fosse. Não queria ficar sozinho na grande casa dos seus pais enquanto era alvo de olhares de desaprovação por parte de Fugaku._

_O rapaz de quinze anos não queria ficar sem o seu irmão mais velho, mesmo que este apenas fosse viver para o outro lado da cidade. _

__ Sasuke, faz alguma coisa de útil e ajuda-me. _

_O rapaz foi liberto dos seus pensamentos tristes, pestanejando enquanto virava a cabeça em direcção do seu irmão mais velho. Uma peça de roupa foi-lhe atirada para cima e o rapaz mais novo esbugalhou os olhos de horror ao ver que era, de facto, uns boxers de Itachi._

__ Ew! – Fez horrorizado enquanto atirava o pedaço de tecido para longe. Ouviu o leve riso do irmão e lançou-lhe um olhar irritado – É bom que estivessem limpos!_

__ Ah, Otouto, não sejas pateta, é claro que estavam. Mas se preferires uns que já foram usados, então eu…_

__ Não quero nada, seu imbecil pervertido!_

_Itachi sorriu-lhe mais uma vez antes de apontar para uns caixotes de forma imperativa. _

__ Põem ali as minhas roupas, Sasuke, ou levas um pontapé. _

_O dito rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido, mas cumpriu a ordem._

_Sasuke caminhou até ao armário escuro onde o seu irmão guardava as roupas. Ao abrir uma das portas, franziu o sobrolho enquanto via que maior parte do vestuário de Itachi ainda lá estava._

__ Oi, Nii-san, pensei estavas a preparar as mudanças desde hoje de manhã, enquanto eu estava na escola. - Fez o rapaz mais novo, pegando em meia dúzia de camisolas antes de as enviar dentro de uns caixotes de cartão._

__ Hum? Oh, sim. E estive. Mas não eram as minhas coisas. _

__ Para é que querias arrumar outras coisas se não as tuas?_

_Itachi riu-se baixinho, atirando outros boxers para cima do seu irmãozinho, que os afastou com um som quase horrorizado._

__ Ora. Como é que quererias viver comigo se não tivesses as tuas coisas?_

_Sasuke pestanejou algumas vezes, perplexo. O seu olhar negro mostrava todo o choque e espanto que sentia, enquanto observava o irmão que lhe sorria suavemente, antes de lhe atirar outros boxers para a cara._

__ Bolas, Itachi! Pára de me atirar essa coisa para cima! - Resmungou o rapaz após ter saído do seu transe, retirando a peça de tecido do seu rosto - O que queres dizer com isso?_

__ Que vais viver comigo, como é evidente. - Itachi levantou-se com elegância, pegando numa mala já cheia para a colocar no corredor – Pensei que eras mais inteligente, Otouto. Andas muito lento. Bateste com a cabeça?_

_Sasuke corou ligeiramente com o comentário e, quando Itachi voltou, atirou-lhe ele uns boxers. Infelizmente, o mais velho era mais observador e esquivou-se do ataque letal e maníaco. _

__ M-mas... e a mãe? Como é que a convenceste? _

__ Hum? Não a convenci. Disse ao pai que te manteria atento nos estudos, mais nada. _

__ E ele deixou?_

__ Obviamente. - Itachi sorriu mais um pouco, aproximando-se do seu irmãozinho para apenas lhe bater com dois dedos na testa - Não abandonaria o meu irmão preferido, não é verdade? O meu dever é tomar conta de ti, por isso, não te livras da minha pessoa tão facilmente._

_O rapaz mais novo massajou a testa agora dorida, olhando-o com irritação, apesar do seu interior estar a brilhar de alegria._

__ Não vais tomar conta de mim durante toda a vida. - Resmungou, ainda que com alguma gentileza - Um dia hei-de casar e ter filhos e tu arranjas um tipo qualquer e adoptas um puto ou dois. Aí teremos que nos separar, ou estás a pensar vivermos na mesma casa durante a vida toda, enquanto os nossos descendentes brincam uns com os outros e a Hinata discute com quem quer que tu namores no momento?_

_Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha, inclinando a cabeça enquanto ouvia as palavras do irmãozinho._

__ Tenho que admitir que a segunda hipótese é bastante apelativa. - Depois sorriu maliciosamente – Casar com a Hinata? Tu? Perdoa-me meu querido irmão, mas tenho a certeza que ela vai abrir os olhos e arranjar um rapazinho mais interessante que tu._

__ Não vai nada! Não digas essas coisas! Que raio de irmão mais velho és tu?_

__ Sasuke, não faças dramas tão grandes, amor de adolescente passa rápido. - Disse Itachi enquanto enviava mais alguns dos seus pertences dentro de um caixote._

_O rapaz mais novo ficou pálido, depois ligeiramente verde e finalmente vermelho de raiva._

__ Isto não é amor de adolescente! Não é uma simples paixoneta imbecil! Não é apenas afeição! E se continuas a dizer essas coisas levas um murro!_

_Itachi pestanejou enquanto o observava com algum espanto pela explosão de fúria. Sasuke respirou fundo, acabando por fechar os olhos enquanto tentava imaginar a dor que seria se Hinata simplesmente o abandonasse. Era indiscutível, simplesmente não conseguia pensar nisso. Seria horrível. Não se conseguia ver a viver sem ela ao seu lado, não a conseguia imaginar nos braços de outro se não ele._

__ Mas que raio..._

_Os braços fortes de Itachi rodearam-no fortemente, abraçando-o com ternura enquanto uma mão elegante afagou-lhe o cabelo despenteado. Sasuke corou violentamente, já não estava habituado a tais afecções vindas do irmão e, sinceramente, não se sentia muito confortável, especialmente quando os lábios do mais velho tocaram na sua testa._

__ Itachi! Isso é tão gay..._

__ É gay mostrar o quanto adoramos o nosso irmãozinho?_

__... é. Também é ligeiramente incestuoso..._

__ Então sou um Gay incestuoso, se é assim. - E apertou-o com mais força, acabando por encostar as bochechas. Sasuke grunhiu algo incompreensível, mas não fez qualquer tentativa para se separarem. O afecto do irmão sempre tinha sido o único que recebera na sua família, não o iria desperdiçar assim tão facilmente, por muito Gay incestuoso que fosse._

__ Se isto envolver bocas e línguas afasto-me logo e acabas por sofrer. - Avisou-o rapidamente._

__ Hum... não te amo assim tanto._

__ Acho bem._

* * *

O hospital estava repleto de gente, como sempre. Ao mais pequeno sintoma insignificante vinham logo a correr a pedir ajuda.

Itachi agarrou-se á sua secretária, enquanto observava o seu ultimo paciente a sair do escritório. Colocou uma das mãos na barriga, tentando aliviar um estranho ardor desconhecido que já o atormentava á algum tempo.

Era uma estranha sensação. Desconhecia-a por completo. Uma espécie de fogo corrosivo no seu estômago, aquecendo-lhe os interiores e remexendo com as suas entranhas.

Não era doloroso, mas também não era confortável.

Com um suspiro, o Uchiha colocou a mão na cabeça, despenteando os seus habitualmente cabelos lisos.

Encostou-se na cadeira e olhou para a janela. Estava um dia lindo, lá fora. Era quase crime estar fechado naquele espaço imaculado e livre de bactérias. Mas que poderia fazer? O trabalho tinha que ser cumprido e os doentes tratados.

Com mais um longo e cansado suspiro, o médico mais jovem de Konoha levantou-se para chamar mais um paciente, tentando ignorar o ardor no estômago e a súbita dor de cabeça.

* * *

_ Sasuke-kun, estás bem?

O rapaz foi liberto do trilho dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz da amiga, pestanejando enquanto olhava para o bonito, mas preocupado rosto de Sakura.

Sasuke respirou fundo, anuindo levemente. A rapariga de cabelos rosa observou-o com desconfiança mas acabou por desistir, pois sabia que não arrancaria nada daquela boca. Continuaram a andar pelas ruas da cidade, lado a lado, enquanto se desviavam da multidão aterefada e ignorante, a fim de não serem atropelados.

O Uchiha voltou aos seus pensamentos mórbidos e confusos sobre toda a informação estranha que lhe tinha sido entregue pelo pai.

Havia algo de estranho em toda aquela história horrível dos Evoluções.

Se esses monstros existiam, porque é que a sociedade não tinha sido avisada? Porque é que arriscavam a segurança dos inocentes? Porque é que escondiam tais monstruosidades?

Franziu o sobrolho. E como tinham sido criadas essas criaturas? Algo lhe dizia, bem dentro do seu coração, que tais seres não tinham nascido da natureza. Aquelas obras tinham vindo da mão do homem. O problema era: Quem?

_ Sasuke-kun... Estás a pensar nela, não estás?

A voz triste de Sakura atraiu a sua atenção, enquanto a sua respiração acelarava e o algo no seu peito se despedaçava mais um pouco.

Olhou-a com frieza, por ela simplesmente ter trazido tal conversa proibida á baila. Sakura não se deixou intimidar por tal olhar, mirando-o com alguma desaprovação.

_ Temos que falar sobre isso.

_ Não há nada para falar. - Fez ele num tom que não premitia discuções.

_ Há sim! Sasuke, tens que parar de te atormentar por causa de alguém que acabou por te recusar! - Ele ignorou-a, acelarou o passo e colocou as mãos nos bolsos - Tu és meu amigo, e quero que sejas feliz!

_ Então para de me chatear com isso.

_ Paro? Paro!? Queres que eu pare!? Cada vez que olho para ti vejo que morres mais um pouco por dentro! Estou farta de te ver assim, como se toda a felicidade do mundo tivesse sido sugada por um daqueles dementores do Harry Potter – Era conhecimento de todos que Sakura tinha uma paixão pelo jovem feiticeiro mais famoso do mundo – Também me dói o facto de ela nos ter abandonado. Éramos amigas! Mas... mas temos que seguir em frente. Existem muitas raparigas por aí – Tentou sorrir sem grande convicção – Conheço algumas.

Ele continuou sem lhe prestar qualquer atenção e Sakura rangeu os dentes. Se havia algo que a Haruno odiava, era ser ignorada quando tentava ajudar alguém. Estalando os dedos ameaçadoramente preparou-se para lhe dar um murro, mas então travou-se, esbugalhando os olhos verdes enquanto olhava para cima, para uma das varandas dos prédios.

Uma mulher vestida de negro, não muito alta, mas também não muito baixa. Corpo esguio e elegante, curtos cabelos azulados, completamente desalinhados esvoaçavam ao vento. Os braços que estavam descobertos de qualquer peça de roupa revelavam inúmeras cicatrizes profundas e aleatórias, marcando a pele pálida. Uma katana, longa e afiada, estava cuidadosamente embrulhada numa bainha escura, presa ás costas da misteriosa pessoa. E uma máscara cobria-lhe o rosto, branca e perfeita, salvo ao corte que lhe fizeram ao olho esquerdo.

Lentamente, o braço de Sakura baixou-se, enquanto a rapariga simplesmente a observava atónita, boca adorável aberta com o choque e espanto.

Então, com um salto certeiro e acrobático, praticamente impossível para um mero mortal, a mulher misteriosa rodopiou no ar até ao prédio seguinte, acabando por desaparecer nos telhados altos e frios.

Sasuke, ao reparar que Sakura não o estava a chatear, olhou para trás. Ela estava parada uns metros de distancia, a olhar para cima com os olhos e a boca muito abertos. Com um suspiro aborrecido, o Uchiha caminhou em direcção da amiga, colocando a mão no ombro da rapariga para a abanar, a fim de a libertar daquele estado de choque.

_ Oi, Sakura. Hei! Está aí alguém dentro?

Olhos verdes pestanejaram repetidamente. Sakura abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tremendo visivelmente enquanto tentava falar.

_ AAAAAAHHHHH!

Não era um grito de horror. Não era um berro de medo. Não era um bramido de dor. Não. Era um daqueles gritos que as fãs geralmente faziam quando viam o seu ídolo. Sasuke cobriu as orelhas com força, olhando a sua amiga como se esta fosse puramente louca.

_ Oh, meu Deus, oh meu Deus!!!! - Continuou a rapariga de cabelos rosa enquanto saltitava de excitação. Várias pessoas olhavam-na de forma estranha - Eu vi a Scar! Eu vi a SCAR!

_ O quê? - Começou Sasuke, mas depois foi abraçado com tanta força que as suas costelas quase se partiram em cacos.

_ Oh meu deus! Ela é tão linda! Eu não lhe vi a cara, mas deu para imaginar! Não acredito! A Scar! A maravilhosa Scar! Eu vi-a!

_ S-Sakura! - Fez o pobre Uchiha sem ar, antes de ser liberto por uma hiperactiva Haruno - De que estás a falar? Nunca ninguém viu a Scar.

_ Pois bem, eu vi! E os meus instintos dizem-me que eram ela! Ela estava ali! - Sasuke olhou para onde ela apontava e ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de a olhar secamente, obviamente sem acreditar nas palavras dela. Sakura, ao reparar em tal facto, estalou os dedos novamente, erguendo o punho enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam de forma assassina - Estás a dizer-me o contrário!?

_ Não, não, é claro que não. - Respondeu Sasuke rapidamente antes que ela lhe arranca-se alguma coisa.

A expressão da rapariga animou-se antes de ela guinchar mais uma vez, saltitando alegremente. Agarrou-lhe mão e puxou-o com violencia, arrastando-o para o meio da multidão.

_ Temos que contar ao Naruto-kun! OMG, estou tão contente! Nunca achei que este dia chegaria!

_ OMG? O que raio é um OMG?

_ "Oh My God", Sasuke. Onde está a tua cultura geral?

O Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando-se ser levado pela extrema e quase improvavel força de Sakura, que começara a correr rápidamente, afastando as pessoas com rugidos e ameaças de murros e pontapés.

_ Sakura, como é que sabes que era a Scar? Podia ser qualquer pessoa.

_ O que é que eu te disse sobre os meus instintos?

_ Hn...

* * *

_ Mas que raio, cara de cicatriz, foste vista!

Hinata não disse nada, ainda chocada. Por momentos os seus olhos tinham-se cruzados com outros familiares, tão verdes como as mais perfeitas folhas de primavera. Suspirou, sentando-se ao lado de Hidan, que ainda a olhava com reprovação.

Sakura.

A sua melhor amiga.

Ou melhor...

A sua antiga melhor amiga. Manter laços com humanos já não parecia tão apelativo como antes.

_ Como vais explicar isso ao cara agrafada?

Por detrás da sua máscara branca, Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido. Franziu o sobrolho escuro e ergueu o rosto, observando o céu azul com algum desdém.

_ Ele não tem que saber. Foi só uma rapariga, afinal de contas.

_ Só uma rapariga? Só uma rapariga? Hyuga, isto não é um jogo. Aparecer ali, em frente de todos, não é boa ideia! Poderias ter-te posto em perigo, tal como todos nós!

_ Eu só... - Olhou agora para o chão, tentando manter a voz firme - Queria ver se era alguém que eu conhecia...

Hidan olhou-a durante algum tempo, olhos violeta ainda um bocado irritados, mas quando falou a sua voz tinha tomado um tom um pouco mais suave, mais piedoso.

_ E era?

_... era.

_ Estou a ver. - Foi a vez dele de levantar o rosto ao céu, a cara coberta pela sua máscara negra e branca, mas Hinata sabia que uma expressão de Hidan deveria ser uma de sofrimento antigo - Deve ser bom, ver amigos de vidas passadas.

Retirando a sua Katana da bainha, Hinata espetou a lâmina no chão, levantando-se com frieza. Manejou-a com elegância antes de a espetar com força no peito do seu actual companheiro.

O sangue rapidamente jorrou, manchando a pele nua do homem, que de seguida praguejou sonoramente.

_ Mas que raio, sua cabra psicadélica!

Hinata retirou a espada afiada, observando a ferida que lhe tinha provocado fechar-se lentamente, até nada sobrar e o peito masculino ficar praticamente como novo.

_ A dor que acabaste de sentir é o que está no meu coração. Não se vê, não se toca e não se controla. Nem sequer se cura. Imagina o que é sentir tal agonia todos os dias, todas as noites, a cada hora, cada minuto. Ver aquela rapariga não me fez feliz, não me fez sentir melhor. Apenas foi mais uma espada na minha ferida já sangrenta. As minhas vidas passadas são coisas que nunca recuperarei. Memórias inúteis que apenas estão cá para servirem de arame farpado que se espeta na pele, tão doloroso e invisível como qualquer outro veneno invisível e intocável.

Hidan olhou-a com irritação por detrás da mascara, massajando o seu peito agora curado. Graças a Jashin que era imortal.

_ Waw, não sabia que escrevias poesia.

Scar revirou os olhos com a infantilidade do homem que deveria ser, pelo menos, quinhentos anos mais velho que ela. Deus sabia as coisas que Hidan tinha visto na sua eterna imortalidade. Poder de evolução útil, mas uma maldição de solidão para toda a vida.

Hidan não parecia estar muito preocupado.

Com um suspiro, o homem levantou-se, pegando na sua estranha foice de três lâminas. Caminhou até á extremidade do prédio, olhando lá ara baixo, para as pessoas insignificantes que viviam as suas pobres e chatas vidas.

_ Vamos, carinha de cicatriz, Jashin não recebe os seus rituais sozinho.

E saltou para o outro telhado, enquanto Hinata suspirava atrás dele, antes de o seguir com a mesma elegância.

* * *

**Deidara.**

**Conheço-o á muito tempo. O que é que sei sobre este homem?**

**Sei que é louro. Sei que os seus cabelos são tão bonitos que fariam inveja a milhares de mulheres. Sei que os seus olhos possuem um tom entre o verde e o azul, tão belos e doces que derretem qualquer coração. Sei que adora explosões, principalmente as que ele próprios faz com os seus poderes, sei que adora música contemporânea, sei que gosta de sorrir, sei que é puramente Homossexual.**

**Sei que ele sofreu por causa disso. Sei que quando ainda andávamos na escola ele era constantemente gozado, humilhado e, por vezes, espancado por causa dessa diferença. Deidara é um ou dois anos mais velho que eu, não merecia tal tratamento. Sei que não merecia.**

**Sei que ele tinha uma espécie de paixoneta pelo Itachi-nii-san. Notava nos olhares de adoração que o meu amigo lhe lançava, bem afastado, quando o Uchiha me vinha buscar, a mim ao Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura. Sei que Deidara nunca teve coragem suficiente para se aproximar de Itachi e quando este se aproximava, o louro escondia-se rapidamente ou então fingia que não o via.**

**Pobre Deidara. Sempre que eu mencionava o simples nome "Itachi" ele ficava vermelho como um tomate, antes de franzir o sobrolho e me mandar calar. Sei que ele sentia inveja de mim, pois atraia tanta atenção do Uchiha. E sei que ele abominava Sasuke por completo, pois o rapaz era praticamente tudo o que o irmão mais velho via no mundo. **

**Estúpido Deidara. Se tivesses dito alguma coisa, talvez até tivesses uma hipótese de seres feliz ao seu lado. Talvez. É só um talvez. **

**És um ser quebrado, tal como eu. O teu crime é estares sexualmente atraído por um homem. É por isso que te humilharam. É por isso que te trataram da maneira que trataram. É por isso que o teu pai te batia tantas vezes e a tua mãe não dava um caralho por ti. É por isso que aparecias tantas vezes na escola com dificuldade em manter a mochila nas costas e em segredo, tal como a nossa amizade, despias a camisola á minha frente para me deixares tratar daquelas negras e cortes que os teus próprios progenitores te provocavam.**

**Foste tu quem me encontraste, há três anos, naquele dia chuvoso e cruel, quando pensei que tinha escapado das garras de todos aqueles sádicos sanguinários, apenas para me encontrarem de novo e quase me levarem até á morte, abandonando-me de seguida, na expectativa que não durasse muito.**

**Mas tu encontraste-me. Agarras-te no meu corpo dorido e violado, repleto de cortes profundos e aleatórios. Abraçaste-me, pegaste-me ao colo e levaste-me a Konan. Ficaste ao meu lado enquanto recuperava, lavaste o meu corpo enquanto a minha consciência estava adormecida tentas-te confortar-me quando me anunciaram de todas as minhas perdas.**

**Eu amo-te, Deidara, com todo o carinho e doçura de uma irmã.**

**E sei, no mais fundo e despedaço que é o meu coração, que sentes o mesmo.**

* * *

__ O teu quarto novo é tão estranho..._

_Sasuke olhou-a com confusão enquanto atirava o ultimo dos seus caixotes para o lado. Hinata sorriu-lhe suavemente._

__ Falta o teu ursinho._

_O rapaz revirou os olhos com as risadinhas da namorada, que se sentara na beira da cama enquanto tapava a boca com a mão. Enfiando a mão no armário, Sasuke atirou-lhe com o urso de peluche que lá se encontrava, que foi apanhado com uma unica mão feminina e elegante._

__ Como é que fizeste isso? - Perguntou ele espantado com a pericia que a rapariga demonstrara._

__ Como é que fiz o quê?_

__ Apanhaste o raio do urso sem estares a olhar para ele. _

_Ela pareceu ficar tensa com as suas palavras antes de lhe lançar um sorriso um pouco nervoso._

__Eu estava a olhar._

__ Não estavas não._

__ Estava sim._

__ Eu sei o que vi, Hinata, e tu não estavas a olhar._

__ Vamos discutir mais sobre isso?_

_E cruzaram os braços, olhos fixos uns nos outros numa guerra silenciosa para ver quem é que desviava o olhar primeiro. Com um suspiro, Hinata virou o rosto para o lado , corando violentamente enquanto Sasuke sorria com vitória._

_Mas o seu sorriso não durou muito, enquanto a observava com atenção. Ás vezes perguntava-se como é que conseguira arranjar alguém tão doce e maravilhoso como aquela rapariga corada que estava á sua frente. Respirando fundo, o Uchiha de quinze anos aproximou-se da sua namorada e levou dois dedos ao queixo pequeno e delicado, obrigando-a a olhar para cima._

_Oh, como adorava aqueles olhos, tão unicos e serenos. Ele já tinha visto outros Hyuga, nenhum deles tinha olhos tão brancos e suaves, tão puros como neve. Mas ela, Hinata, possuia tais belezas no seu rosto, as lanternas da escuridão que existia na sua vida._

_Com um minusculo suspirou, Sasuke juntou as testas, olhando-a com carinho._

__ Um dia destes arranco-tee os olhos e faço um colar com eles. - Comentou com um sorriso nos lábios._

__ Waw, Sasuke, realmente sabes fazer-me sentir desejada. - Fez ela secamente, olhando-o com alguma irritação._

__ Oh? E tenho que te dizer coisinhas bonitinhas, fofinhas e lamechas para te fazer sentir desejada? - Levou os dedos aos lábios dela, traçando a carne doce e apetecivel com o polgar._

__ Claro. - A voz dela tinha-se tornado num simples sussurro - É o que os namorados normais fazem._

__ Eu prefiro mais acção e menos palavras. _

__ Tu és um tarado, isso sim. Pois bem, esquece. Por seres tão fisico, não levas nenhum beijo durante um mês. - Cruzou os braços enquanto tentava parecer dura e decisiva, mas um enorme rubor tingia as suas faces palidas - E podes ter a certeza que não te vou dar a minha virgindade antes de termos trinta._

_Sasuke esbugalhou os olhos, afastando-se um pouco._

__ Estás á espera que eu fique virgem até aos trinta?_

__ A não ser que queiras a nossa relação terminada, sim, estou. - E sorriu matreiramente ao ver a expressão de puro horror na cara dele._

__ M-mas isso é tão injusto! Eu estava á espera que fizessemos dezoito, acabassemos o secundário, depois nas férias de verão, se estivesses pronta, tomariamos o passo seguinte. - Não havia duvidas que o rapaz tinha passado várias noites a pensar e a planear o seu futuro. Com um suspiro derrotado, Sasuke sentou-se na cama ao lado da Hyuga, que ainda sorria - Parece que não pode ser evitado, então. Esperaremos até ao trinta._

__ Bem... podes sempre remediar isso... diz-me, Sasuke, o que é que eu sou?_

__ Linda, o amor da minha vida, o sol que ilumina a minha escuridão, a oitava maravilha do Universo - Fez o rapaz secamente, sem grandes sentimentos expressos._

__ Isso, isso, e mais?_

__ Uma cabra sádica que quer fazer o seu namorado sofrer?_

__ Exactamente. Agora anda cá, meu querido torturado, para eu te dar um beijinho._

_Ele sorriu de lado, inclinando-se para encostar os seus lábios aos dela._

_Era sempre o mesmo. Começava sempre com um toque gentil, quase timido e inocente, antes das bocas se começarem a mover mais subtilmente, até se abriram para dar largas a um beijo mais profundo e apaixonado. _

_Sentiu a pequena e suave mão percorrer-lhe a camisola, massajando os musculos do peito com suavidade e gentileza. Sasuke grunhiu, satisfeito com o contacto e puxou-a mais para si, a fim de sentir aquele corpo replecto de curvas femininas encostado ao seu._

_Ouviu um riso suave e doce vindo da garganta dela e afastou-se alguns milímetros, enquanto os braços de Hinata se enrolavam ao seu pescoço com ternura._

__ Ficas sempre tão adorável quando te chateio. – Murmurou ela antes de encostar-se a Sasuke mais uma vez._

_O Uchiha sorriu contra os lábios dela. Era sempre uma espécie de brincadeira, uma espécie de teatro secreto que ambos faziam, picando-se um ao outro com palavras para simplesmente se colarem após essa bulha imbecil e infantil._

_Enfiou a língua dentro da boca dela. Não era o suficiente. Saboreá-la era bom, maravilhoso até, mas não era suficiente. Ele sempre quereria mais, unir-se por completo, mas não o faria, nunca a forçaria a tal coisa._

_Amava-la demasiado para isso._

__ Oh... que fofo. Agora parem de comer a cara um do outro e ajudem-me com as caixas. - Os dois separaram-se com descontentamento para olharem Itachi, que se encontrava á porta com várias caixas e malas nos braços – Hinata-chan, querida, eu adoro-te, mas convidei-te hoje para nos ajudares, não para babares o meu irmão. Fazes isso noutro dia._

_Hinata sorriu com as suas palavras e ergueu a mão á testa, num gesto parecido a um soldado._

__ Sim senhor!_

__ Óptimo. Sasuke, controla as hormonas e vai ao carro buscar as coisas da sala. - O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar irritado – Já! - E o mais novo lá foi, obviamente descontente com a ordem maligna que o seu irmão lhe dera, mas não antes de ouvir a ultima frase de Hinata._

__ Conheço alguém que gosta de ti, Itachi-nii-san!_

* * *

**Sabaku No Gaara.**

**Não quero saber o que Pein diz ou pensa sobre este homem chanfrado, precisamos dele. Agora vejo mais claramente que nunca, enquanto Hidan mata com tristeza outro mutante sem qualquer esperança de retorno, que não podemos continuar a lutar sozinhos contra o enorme batalhão secreto do Uchiha.**

**Não consigo aguentar mais matanças destas, saber que chacino seres que já foram como eu. Muito mutantes ainda são conseguem ser salvos, se ainda tiverem humanidade na sua alma, mas maior parte deles não se safam, tornando-se puros e nojentos animais, sedentos de sangue. Esses acabam por conseguir escapar ás garras dos humanos, provavelmente a matar alguns, acabando por espalhar terror e sangue inocente pelas ruas.**

**Tudo isto tem de parar. Tem de ser terminado de alguma forma ou de outra. Tem de ter um fim.**

**Gaara é a minha ultima esperança. Este homem pode não aceitar as minhas propostas, pode tentar aniquilar-me ou simplesmente ignorar-me. Mas é algo que tenho que arriscar.**

**Pelo meu povo, pela minha equipa, pelos meus anjinhos inocentes e, secretamente por mim, tenho que arriscar todas as minhas cartadas para aliar-me a este homem tão temido pelo nosso mundo de agonia.**

**Apenas tenho que convencer Deidara e Sasori primeiro.**

* * *

Itachi molhou a cara com água bem fria, estremecendo um pouco. Limpou-se com uma toalha e olhou-se no espelho á sua frente, suspirando.

Tinha sido um daqueles dias em que chegara a casa tarde e a más horas. Quando regressara, Sasuke já dormia descansadamente no seu quarto e uns restos mortais de uma pizza estavam na cozinha.

Bateu com a testa no vidro gelado e fechou os olhos com força. Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível, como se milhares de agulhas se espetassem na nuca. Céus. O hospital tinha sido um verdadeiro Inferno para o Uchiha. Nunca antes os cheiros das doenças e das pessoas moribundas lhe tinha parecido tão potente e nojento como antes, nunca antes os sons das vozes e dos sons corporais tinham suado tão ampliados. Nunca antes ele vira tantos e estranhos pormenores repelentes presentes em corpos semelhantes ao dele, apenas mais desleixados.

Com um grunhido, Itachi levou a mão á barriga, colocando a outra no espelho para se segurar.

E aquele ardor tão desconfortável intensificara-se. Queimava, mas não doía. Era estranho, desconfortável.

Um som de pânico escapou-lhe pelos lábios quando sentiu o estranho fogo subir-lhe pelo esófago e caiu de joelhos, agarrando o ventre com os dosi braços. Rastejou até á sanita e levantou a tampa, preparando-se para vomitar. Abriu a boca, sentia-o a vir, a queimar levemente a sua garganta e...

Arrotou.

Pestanejou, aliviado por nada mais ter acontecido. O ardor tinha acalmado, mas continuava lá, pelo menos já não era tão desconfortável. Então, reparou em algo.

Tinha acabado de arrotar fumo?

* * *

He-he...

Desculpem ter demorado tanto T3T vou tentar não o repetir!

Capitulo esquisito, não foi?

Ya, Hidan apareceu. (Acontece que fiquei fã dele após ter visto alguns episódios em que ele aparecia... *-* ele é tãaaaao sexy *Q* e dedicado á vida que tem, também XD)

Todas estas memórias de Sasuke aconteceram antes daquele Lemon (Ou parte de Lemon) que apareceu no segundo capitulo, o.k?

Não, Gaara ainda não apareceu. Não poderia ser para já... *Suspiro* Pois, eu também queria que o nosso querido ruivo monstruoso com insónias preferido aparecesse, mas não deu. XD

E o passado da Hinata começa a revelar-se aos poucos! Yey (O que está representado na minha mente é bastante duro para mim escrever... sim, até para mim O.o, por isso quero fazer por etapas antes de chegar á fonte da questão... em resumo, estou a preparar-me psicologicamente para escrever essas cenas T3T)

Animando isto tudo um pouco, tenho que admitir que estou a adorar escrever a Sakura ^-^ Scar Fangirl!

XD

Pois, pois, isto tudo é uma alegria (Siiiim... o que não falta neste fic são coisas alegres...), mas eu tenho um novo fi, pessoal!!! (Sim... outro)

Little Mouse! É uma espécie de policial... sem grande coisa de policia (Vamos admitir, maior parte das coisas que lá vão aparecer vão ser completamente inventadas por mim e nada próximas da realidade) Acompanhem as aventuras do detective Uchiha Itachi, da sua fiel parceira Hyuga Hinata, do artista Sai e da ladra louca Karin (Vão ter uma grande surpresa neste fic com esta menina... conhecem Grell, de Kuroshitsuji? Bem, se conhecerem, vão chegar lá perto. Há um pormenor deste rapaz que me fascina e vou adoptar na minha nova fic. ^-^)

É uma Fic SasuHina.

Rated M pelos motivos de sempre: Hentai, palavrões, humor estúpido, sangue, mortes, Yaoi (Ligeiramente incestuoso... bem, desculpem! Mas ItaSasu é um dos meus pares favoritos, e acreditem que um dia apareço aí com um fic só deles!), Yuri (Suspiro... não... não é InoHina... neste fic a Ino só tem direito a Neji *-*) e esse tipo de coisas.

Pares secundários (Para não estranharem... eu adoro Crack)

NejiIno

Ligeiro SaiNaru

Parcial ItaHina/ItaSasu

Muito Parcial SaiHina

Parcial Karin... ? XD É surpresa XD

Estou em pensar fazer SuiSaku ou JuuSaku, mas ainda não tenho a certeza...

Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de ler "A cor do fogo" (Que está demasiado T para o meu gosto... hum... não é habitual...) "A nona peça" (XD Adoro escrever esta fic... simplesmente amo-a. Pode ser a pior porcaria á face da terra, mas o prazer de a escrever é tanto que isso até passa XD) e claro, "Lacrimosa" que, por sinal, já está mais legível agora que está a ser renovada. (Não gostava mesmo nada do rumo das coisas antes... está muito melhor agora, muito melhor)

Agora vou parar de palrar e vou deitar-me... só vou colocar isto online amanhã, por isso... *Bocejo*

Boa noite e bjs,

Evil.


	5. Doença

**Estou na Akatsuki desde que nasci, julgo. A minha mãe era humana, mas de alguma forma soube que eu não o era. Rapidamente foi em busca de alguém que me pudesse ajudar. Pein foi quem a atendeu.**

**É claro que não havia cura para a minha "doença". Nasci assim, morrerei assim. Nada irá mudar esse facto.**

**Tinha uma vida dupla, desde pequenina. Ou era a pequena Hinata, filha inocente de Hyuga Hiashi, ou era a outra pequena Hinata, futura curandeira da Akatsuki. **

**É claro que a ultima parte não se realizou. O destino impediu a minha profissão como curandeira. Tinha demasiado ódio dentro de mim para praticar tais coisas. **

**É estranho como a vida nos prega partidas. Num momento era feliz, tinha o amor da minha vida ao pé de mim, esperava secretamente um filho desse mesmo homem e curaria o meu povo dos males que os humanos nos provocavam. No outro fui transformada numa criatura disforme, horrorosa e desprezível. Uma reles assassina atirada para o meio da escuridão densa e corrosiva. A minha alma foi completamente quebrada, já não havia cura para tal.**

**Não há nada neste mundo que recomponha a luz que existia dentro de mim...**

**Nada.**

* * *

_ Estás bem? - Perguntou Sasuke num tom preocupado enquanto colocava a mão delicadamente na testa de Itachi - Estás a ferver.

O mais velho tentou levantar-se, mas sentia-se demasiado cansado, demasiado exausto. Caiu na cama como um peso morto e respirou fundo. A sua pele pálida estava suada, os cabelos negros completamente desalinhados e sentia a boca seca.

_ Hum... vou buscar o termómetro... – Disse o Mais novo calmamente – queres mais alguma coisa?

_ U-um copo de água, se não te importares.

Sasuke anuiu e saiu do quarto do irmão apressadamente.

Itachi deixou cair a cabeça na almofada. O que se passava? Estava a ser invadido pelo calor ardente que lhe mexia nas entranhas. A dor de cabeça tinha voltado.

Desde quando é que o som dos carros lá de fora tinha sido ampliado? Os cheiros... tão intensos, tão agoniantes. Alguns que nem sequer conhecia. E a luz. Ele tinha a persiana do quarto fechada, mas via tão claramente como se o tecto tivesse sido arrancado e a luz do sol invadisse o espaço.

O que é que se passava? Qual era o seu problema? Estaria doente? Tuberculose? Não... não deveria ser.

_ Itachi...

Abriu os olhos e viu o seu querido irmãozinho entrar com um copo de água e um termómetro na mão. Sasuke sentou-se na cama e esperou que o irmão mais velho se sentasse com grande esforço. Estendeu-lhe o copo de água.

Itachi pegou no objecto e bebeu o liquido com pressa, desesperado por acabar com aquele ardor que lhe queimava o seu interior. Quando acabou, ele estava horrorizado por descobrir que nada fizera.

_ R-raios...

_ Hei... deixa-me medir a tua temperatura, sim? - Pediu Sasuke com gentileza, aproximando-se um pouco para colocar o termómetro na axila do irmão mais velho.

Itachi deixou-o fazer o que queria e ficou quieto. Sentia-se horrível. Como se estivessem milhares de pessoas a gritarem barbaridades incompreensíveis aos seus ouvidos, como se um elefante o tivesse atropelado e como se alguém tivesse acendido uma fogueira dentro de si.

Sentia a mão fria de Sasuke acariciar-lhe o rosto e sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado pelo contacto gelado e o contraste que fazia.

_ Ah quanto tempo te sentes assim?

_ Nh... alguns dias... n-não muitos.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

_ Imbecil. Para médico, és demasiado descuidado com a tua própria saúde.

O mais velho quase sorriu, gesto que fez com que o seu rosto se contorce-se, pálido e ligeiramente cinzento.

_ Oh... e-eu não sabia que te tinha casado comigo, Sasuke-chan. Estás a comportar-te como uma verdadeira esposa.

Sasuke corou e bufou com alguma impaciência antes de tirar o termómetro da axila do irmão. Esbugalhou os olhos, horrorizado.

_ Q-quarenta graus! Itachi, temos que te fazer alguma coisa!

Itachi tentou sair da cama e acabou por se apoiar no corpo mais pequeno do seu irmãozinho. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke e respirou fundo.

_ Vamos para a casa de banho.

O rapaz mais novo anuiu e praticamente arrastou o irmão para a casa de banho, antes de o sentar na sanita. Suspirou para retomar as forças após ter carregado o corpo mais pesado de Itachi e olhou para o mais velho com preocupação.

Nunca na sua vida Itachi se sentira tão horrível como naquele momento. Cada pedaço do seu corpo queimava com aquela febre ardente e sufocante. A sua pele pálida brilhava com o suor que escorria com abundância e lutava para manter as pálpebras abertas.

_ Itachi...

_ Despe-me. - Sussurrou o mais velho, cortando as palavras do irmão, que pestanejou antes de corar um pouco.

_ Mas...

_ Preciso de entrar na banheira, Sasuke. N-não vou tomar banho vestido.

Sasuke bufou com irritação e agachou-se. Retirar a camisa de pijama do irmão foi fácil. Limitou-se a desapertar os botões e deslizar o tecido pela pele húmida de Itachi. Sem qualquer cuidado, o rapaz mais novo atirou a camisa para longe. Começou a trabalhar com as calças e amaldiçoou o irmão mentalmente. Porque é que Itachi não podia ser uma pessoa "normal" e dormir de boxers? Era isso que ele fazia e tinha a vida facilitada.

Uma vez o irmão completamente nu, Sasuke praticamente pegou nele ao colo para o levar para dentro da banheira larga. Itachi sentou-se na superfície curve-a de porcelana branca e respirou fundo algumas vezes, como se o oxigénio lhe faltasse.

_ Põe a água morna... quase quente. - Pediu Itachi quase sem fôlego.

_ Não deveria ser fria?

_ É melhor não. Choque térmico.

Sasuke anuiu e começou a temperar a água até esta atingir uma temperatura razoável. Engoliu em seco antes de começar a molhar o irmão.

_ I-Itachi...

Onde estava o alívio de sentir a água embater no seu corpo demasiado quente? Itachi abriu os olhos e virou-se para o seu irmãozinho, que o observava com um misto de espanto e medo.

A água. A água nem sequer chegava ao seu corpo antes de se evaporar. O mais velho dos dois irmãos lançou um som de desespero antes de ele próprio pegar no chuveiro e tentar molhar-se, mas tudo em vão.

Com um grito de frustração, Itachi atirou o objecto para longe, que embateu na parede e caiu mesmo ao lado da banheira, ainda ligado pelo tubo de metal e a escorrer água, que rapidamente se espalhava pelo azulejo branco do chão.

_ Itachi... Ah! - Sasuke simplesmente lhe tocara no ombro com a mão, para apenas a afastar com um semi-berro de dor. Começou a soprar nos seus dedos e pegou no chuveiro ligado para molhar a mão ferida - Queimaste-me! E não é pouco! Estás em brasa! - Olhou-o com preocupação - Temos que te levar ao hospital.

_ N-Não.

_ Mas, Itachi...

_ Telefona á doutora Tsunade.

Sasuke olhou-o durante algum tempo antes de suspirar e anuir.

* * *

__ Não amues._

_Sasuke enterrou-se mais no banco do carro enquanto lançava um olhar de desespero para as ruas movimentadas. Ouviu o longo e cansado suspiro do irmão e decidiu ignorá-lo naquele momento. _

_A culpa era de Itachi, afinal de contas._

__ Sasuke, por favor. Tens quinze anos, não cinco. Deverias comportar-te como o homem que és._

__ Hump!_

_Sabia que o mais velho deveria estar a revirar os olhos naquele momento com o som infantil que lançara, mas não quis saber. Porque é que as coisas nunca iam da maneira como ele queria? Porquê?_

__ Sasuke, foi tudo ideia da mãe._

__ E tu apoiaste-a._

__ Mas é claro. É a minha mãe. Além disso ela estava a fazer com que me sentisse um pedófilo violador incestuoso e, como se não bastasse, um raptor de irmãozinhos._

_Itachi e a mãe tinham feito um acordo. Durante os dias da semana, Sasuke ficaria no apartamento do irmão, onde era livre e feliz da vida, durante os fins-de-semana o pobre rapaz tinha que voltar para a casa da sua infância, onde tinha que aturar os abraços sufocantes da mãe e os olhares reprovadores do pai._

_Além disso, no apartamento de Itachi, Hinata poderia entrar e sair quando quisesse, coisa que não acontecia na mansão dos Uchiha graças ao desprezo que Fugaku parecia sentir pela pobre rapariga._

__ Mas eu realmente não quero ir! - Queixou-se num tom pouco característico – Itachi, por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa! Tudo o que quiseres!_

__ Hum... – Fez Itachi sem tirar os olhos da estrada, enquanto a sua mão virava o volante com elegância - Tudo o que eu quero, hein?_

__ Nada de taradices._

__ Então não tem interesse. Vais passar o fin de semana em casa dos pais e ponto final. Venho buscar-te no domingo á noite._

__ Mas Itachi!_

__ Fim da conversa._

_Com um som desaprovador, Sasuke cruzou os braços e fez beicinho. Não havia volta a dar-lhe. Itachi era demasiado cabeça dura para o seu bem._

* * *

_ Pein vai matar-nos quando souber disto. - Fez Deidara secamente, enquanto olhava para a paisagem caótica que se estendia á sua frente. Passou uma mão enluvada pelo seu longo e brilhante cabelo louro e fez uma careta - As nossas cabeças vão rolar pelo chão, un.

_ Hmp... digam-me outra vez porque é que aceitei entrar nesta demanda? - Perguntou Kisame num tom aborrecido antes de virar o seu corpo gigantesco para os companheiros.

_ Porque és um idiota intrometido que ouve as conversas dos outros e viciado em adrenalina, un?

_ Ah, sim.

Hinata ignorou-os enquanto Sasori revirava os olhos.

Não havia melhor local para esconder um bando bárbaro do que a velha sucata. Milhares e milhares de quilómetros de carros amolgados e ferrugentos, frigoríficos podres e até autocarros escolares ali se encontravam, abandonados e sozinhos, velhos e inúteis. Já ninguém para ali entrava, não quando se dizia haver fantasmas de miúdos que morreram ali após terem levado com toneladas de metal em cima. Muitas pessoas diziam que ouviam os gritos de dor e o raspar dos dedos para se libertarem, mas o que os idiotas ouviam eram apenas os gatos com cio.

Havia um rumor pela população escondida dos Evoluções que Gaara e o seu bando viviam ali, no meio daquela imensa sucata. Podia ser realidade, ou podia ser fantasia. Não interessava. Hinata teria que confirmar isso na mesma.

_ É estranho como ninguém aqui põe os pés. Nem mesmo os curiosos. - Murmurou Sasori com a sua voz calma e inexpressiva, olhos castanhos fixos na paisagem á sua frente. Ajeitou as suas roupas negras, já um pouco gastas com o tempo e o uso - Talvez Sabaku No Gaara seja mais eficaz a esconder-se do que pensávamos.

Hinata limitou-se a anuir antes de se aproximar do grandioso e ferrugento portão de metal escuro que impedia a entrada dos forasteiros. A sua mão enluvada tocou no grosso cadeado prateado que se enrolava em volta do ferro gasto. Olhos de gelo semicerraram-se e os dedos finos afastaram-se do objecto.

_ Está fechado. - A sua voz não passava de um sussurro seco e sombrio que acompanhava aquele espaço morto na perfeição. Olhou por cima do ombro - Vou deita-lo abaixo. Sasori, se alguém se aproximar, injecta-lhe aquela coisa para o por a dormir.

_ Não preferes que o mate logo?

_ Não. Isso iria trazer-nos problemas. - Suspirou enquanto dava um passo a trás - Muito bem. Afastem-se.

Os três homens caminharam para longe dela e Hinata ergueu a perna, apenas para embater com o pé no portão com toda a força que tinha. O complexo e grande objecto de metal praticamente voou para a frente, caindo com um estrondo alguns metros adiante.

A Hyuga baixou a perna e quase sorriu com orgulho.

_ Sabes, podias ter pedido ao Deidara que fizesse explodir o cadeado. Assim faríamos menos barulho. - Resmungou Kisame enquanto cruzava os braços.

_ Assim Gaara sabe que estamos aqui.

_ HEI!

Os quatro guerreiros da Akatsuki olharam para o lado, ligeiramente irritados ao reconhecerem a voz que gritara. Hidan estava ali, de mascara na cara. O seu cabelo branco praticamente brilhava com a luz quase cegante do sol. O imortal aproximou-se dos companheiros e manejou a sua enorme foice de três pontas de forma ameaçadora.

_ Podem-me dizer porque é que estão aqui no meio da rua, SEM máscara e durante o DIA!

Os outros reviraram os olhos e pegaram nas suas armas, prontos para entrar na sucata.

_ Não esta aqui ninguém, Hidan. - Resmungou Deidara enquanto esfregava as mãos.

_ Eu sei que não. Mas ele - E apontou para Kisame - É uma horrorizade Azul com cara de peixe. Acho que qualquer humano iria notar que tal cara não é normal. - Então calou-se para dar uma vista de olhos ao local decadente onde se encontravam. - Oh, não... não, não, Pein vai arrancar-vos as cabeças, comer-vos as entranhas e enfiar-vos a pila no vosso rabo! É claro que duvido que ali o loirinho se iria importar com a última...

_ Cala-te, imbecil!

_ Tsh, Tsh, lourinho. Não precisas de ser agressivo. Eu sei que queres isto – E apontou para o seu próprio corpo pálido e atraente, enquanto sorria com malícia e humor - Mas nada vais levar.

Deidara ficou verde e depois vermelho de fúria. Um leve rugido escapava-lhe pelos lábios e os seus olhos brilhavam de raiva assassina.

_ Nunca na vida eu queria algo contigo, meu grande palerma, un!

_ É claro que não. Ainda gostas daquele humano inútil, não é?

Houve um movimento rápido, um brilho cortante atravessou o ar e no outro segundo Hidan tinha a familiar Katana de Scar espetada no peito.

_ Raios te partam, sua cabra Psicadélica! És capaz de parar com isso?

Hinata olhou-o com frieza antes de retirar a sua amada Katana do peito do imortal. Com um movimento ágil, colocou a espada na bainha e estalou os dedos, virando a cabeça para a frente.

_ Vamos parar com conversas destas, por favor. - Ela estava bem ciente de quem fora a paixão de Deidara no passado. Infelizmente para Scar, essa pessoa era alguém importante para a velha Hinata, e as memórias eram algo que ela dispensava naquele momento. - Temos trabalho a fazer.

_ Estás a dizer-me que vais entrar ali para dentro? Sabaku No Gaara pode estar lá!

_ Nós sabemos. É por isso que vamos para lá. - Disse Kisame enquanto lhe sorria abertamente, mostrando os seus enormes dentes amarelados e afiados.

_ Vamos parar com isto, já! - Ordenou Hinata num tom de fúria e os dois homens que discutiam olharam-na com um misto de medo - Hidan, se quiseres vir, vem. Se não, vai-te embora. Não quero perder mais tempo.

Hidan fungou e olhou-a com irritação, antes de sorrir e aproximar dela. Então abraçou-a, sujando-a com o sangue que Hinata fizera-o derramar.

A rapariga não se mexeu, petrificada por alguém que não era Deidara lhe tocar daquela forma. A sua mente bloqueou daquele mundo e rapidamente fugiu para o passado.

Toques rudes e dolorosos. Múltiplas mãos a explorarem o seu corpo, tão porcas, nojentas e cruéis como os homens que as possuíam. Risos. Risos horríveis, assustadores.

Depois vinham as dores.

A horrorosa sensação de ser chicoteada violentamente nas costas, colocando a sua carne a nu, com o sangue a manchar-lhe a pele.

Os nojentos beijos que o homem demasiado pálido lhe dera e enfiara aquela língua asquerosa dentro da sua boca.

Os finos mas dolorosos cortes com bisturis e facas, que lhe marcaram os braços e pernas para sempre.

As pancadas, os murros, os pontapés que o seu corpo recebera.

O grito de horror que lançava de cada vez que eles a penetravam violentamente, rasgando-a e mutilando-a sem qualquer cuidado, invadindo aquele espaço do seu corpo onde só um homem poderia tocar.

O sangue que escorra pelas suas pernas abaixo quando ela perdeu o seu futuro bebé...

_ Bem! Era só para te dizer que quase vou sentir a tua falta. - Fez Hidan alegremente ao largá-la - Vou tentar ir ao teu funeral, mas não te prometo nada.

Hinata voltou a si lentamente. A sua pele ganhou um pouco mais de cor, a sua expressão quase horrorizada ficou novamente inexpressiva e os seus olhos manchados pelo medo olharam-no com desprezo.

_ Nunca mais me toques.

Era um rosnar baixo. Um leve sussurro de aviso. Uma espécie de ordem que apenas os machos Alfa deveriam dar aos Beta. Hinata naquele grupo não era um macho, mas sem dúvida que era um Alfa.

_ Chi, está bem. Apenas queria dar os meus pêsames pela tua futura morte. Se Gaara não te matar, então vai ser Pein a fazê-lo. - Virou-lhes costas e acenou secamente - Bye, bye!

Os quatro membros da Akatsuki observaram-no a afastar-se de maneira lenta e preguiçosa, até começar a trepar um prédio, janela por janela, antes de chegar ao telhado e desaparecer.

Hinata sentiu a mão quente de Deidara no seu ombro e olhou-o, sentindo a sua fúria acalmar com o sorriso encorajador do seu amigo. A mulher mais nova respirou fundo e olhou para a frente, encarando o imenso monte de carros amolgados.

_ Cavalheiros. - Murmurou num tom frio, mas algo suave - Hoje poderá ser um dia fatal para nós. Não será nada de novo, já vimos a morte á nossa frente, ela já nos abraçou e já fez amor connosco, mas, felizmente, conseguimos escapar das suas garras antes que nos perdêssemos por completo. Hoje, poderemos não ter essa sorte e ficarmos presos nas suas garras demoníacas.

Houve um momento de silencio gelado, salvo ao uivo do vento que penetrava o metal sujo, velho e ferrugento.

_ Tens a certeza que não escreves poesia? - Perguntou Kisame estupidamente.

Hinata revirou os olhos brancos como gelo e agarrou a bainha da sua Katana dura e afiada com força, olhando para a frente com dureza.

Era o momento. Ela sabia-o.

Sabaku No Gaara esperava-os, algures, naquele labirinto caótico.

* * *

_Obrigado por vir, Tsunade-Sama. - Murmurou Sasuke calmamente enquanto deixava a orgulhosa mulher entrar no apartamento que ele partilhava com o irmão.

Tsunade era loura, alta, bonita apesar da sua idade já avançada e de peito monstruosamente grande. Sasuke perguntava-se constantemente de como é que aquela mulher conseguia manter-se em pé com seios daquele tamanho.

A médica olhou-o como quem lhe questionava algo e Sasuke anuiu enquanto começava a caminhar em direcção do quarto do irmão. Sentia a forte presença da loura atrás de si e não pôde deixar de ter a impressão que ela o poderia matar a qualquer momento. Estremeceu e mexeu as pernas mais depressa, a fim de chegar ao quarto de Itachi num ápice.

Bateu ligeiramente á porta e abriu-a, espreitando sorrateiramente. O seu irmão estava deitado, quase nu, no chão. Tinha atirado os cobertores para longe, pois naquele momento eram um incómodo para a sua pessoa. Nem sequer se aproximara da cama, como se temesse que lhe pegasse fogo.

Sasuke foi praticamente empurrado para dentro do quarto enquanto Tsunade caminhava com toda a sua superioridade até Itachi, que a olhou com olhos semicerrados.

_ Bem, bem... e o que se passa contigo?

_ Ele tem estado estranho e arde em febre.

_ Não te perguntei a ti, pirralho.

O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar desagradado.

_ Bem... - Fez Tsunade calmamente - Vais ficar por aí durante muito tempo? Ao menos tem a decência de ir para a cama, homem!

Mas Itachi limitou-se a gemer baixinho, de forma dolorosa. Sasuke engoliu em seco e agachou-se ao lado do irmão. Nunca antes o tinha visto assim tão fraco ou indefeso (Esse, geralmente, era o seu trabalho) Mas Itachi cuidara dele nos momentos mais difíceis. Ajudara-lo e estivera sempre lá.

Cuidar do seu irmão mais velho naquele momento era o mínimo que Sasuke poderia fazer para lhe agradecer. Itachi sempre estivera lá, uma presença constante, calma e quase doce.

_ De que estás á espera, miúdo? Ajuda-o a levantar-se!

_ A senhora não vê que ele está a ferver? Olhe! - E mostrou-lhe a mão, onde uma recente queimadura danificava a pele pálida - Fiz isto só de tocar-lhe na pele! NA PELE! Agora faça alguma coisa!

Tsunade olhava para a mão do rapaz mais novo com espanto, antes de se fixar no mais velho, que ainda jazia no chão com grunhidos desconfortáveis.

_ Fizeste isto... só de tocar na sua pele?

Sasuke anuiu devagar.

_ Tentai dar-lhe um banho morno, mas a água evaporava antes de lhe tocar.

_ Isso é impossível, ninguém atinge temperaturas altas o suficientes para evaporar água dessa maneira ou para queimar a pele de alguém... nessa perspectiva ele já deveria ter morrido.

O Uchiha prendeu a respiração e sentiu o pânico a vir ao de cima. Itachi? Morto? Não... não iria acontecer, pois não? Ele... ele não aguentaria se o perde-se. Não... Itachi era demasiado importante. Não iria sobreviver se lhe tirassem o irmão mais velho.

Não queria sofrer outra vez.

_ Bem, faça alguma coisa! É médica, não é!

_ Tem calma, rapaz, estou tão preocupada como tu! Vamos pensar com clareza e...

_ Nh!

Olharam para o doente, que se tentava sentar com dificuldade. Sasuke rapidamente se aproximou e estendeu as mãos para o ajudar.

_ N-não! - Ordenou Itachi fracamente para impedir que o seu irmãozinho lhe tocasse - Não te aproximes... eu...eu...

_ Itachi-kun. - Disse Tsunade docemente enquanto se baixava - Diz-me, meu querido, o que sentes?

_ Eu... eu...

E levou as mãos á barriga.

Tsunade e Sasuke observaram com horror as chamas que saíam pela boca seca de Itachi. Labaredas quentes e luminosas queimaram a carpete do chão, tal como alguma madeira do soalho.

Em pânico, Sasuke correu para a cozinha e encheu um jarro com água, antes de se apressar novamente para o quarto do irmão. Com um gesto rápido, atirou o liquido para o chão, a fim de apagar o fogo.

Itachi estava agora deitado no chão, arfando como um cão cansado. O seu corpo pálido estava suado e o cabelo negro completamente espalhado.

Sasuke inspirou fundo quando o fogo estava já instinto e virou-se para o irmão.

Tinha Itachi acabado de vomitar fogo? Que raio? Nunca ouvira falar em nenhuma doença com essas características.

_ I-Itachi-kun... - Gaguejou Tsunade antes de se aproximar do seu colega de trabalho. O seu bonito rosto mostrava fascinação e um pouco de expectativa - Podes responder-me a umas perguntas?

O homem anuiu fracamente. Com hesitação, Sasuke tocou-lhe na pele com um dedo. Já não queimava como antes, mas ainda fervia. O rapaz suspirou e encostou a cabeça do irmão ao seu peito, tal como Itachi lhe fizera muitas vezes.

_ A tua audição... está mais apurada?

Itachi anuiu. Sabe Deus o que ele sofrera no hospital com todos aqueles sons nojentos corporais. Quase se arrependera da profissão que escolhera para a vida.

_ A tua visão... está mais clara? E o teu olfacto também?

Mais uma vez ele fez sinais positivos. Estava doente? Era uma espécie de epidemia desconhecida?

_ Oh meu Deus... meu Deus... - Fez Tsunade, mas não parecia estar muito preocupada ou mesmo triste. Parecia estar... alegre. - Santo Deus, Itachi-kun!

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar enfurecido e os seus braços apertaram mais o seu irmão contra si.

_ O que é que se passa com ele, mulher!

_ Pirralho... eu acho que o teu irmão é um Evolução! - E começou a saltitar alegremente como se aquilo fosse a noticia mais maravilhosa á face da terra.

O Uchiha mais novo esbugalhou os olhos em puro horror.

* * *

**Eu sei que aquele homem tem conhecimento da nossa presença no seu reinado de caos. É Gaara. O homem de quem falam horrores e tragédias. O homem que todos temem, policia ou Evoluções. **

**Intriga-me, de facto. Como consegue ele reinar um império de medo e terror sem fazer quase nada.**

**Sei bem que provavelmente está a observar-nos enquanto caminhamos cuidadosos pela sua caótica casa. Somos intrusos nojentos, tão reles como humanos para os seus olhos. E não vou negar. Ao contrário de nós, aquele Homem vê toda a raça humana como lixo ganancioso.**

**Ele não é melhor do que Uchiha Fugaku.**

**Mas é tudo o que tenho neste momento**.

* * *

Weee! Outro capitulo 8D

Oh não, o Itachi está doente! Não te preocupes Itachi-kun! Eu salvo-te! T3T

XD

Yeah! Gaara aparece no próximo! ^-^

Comunicado:

Não acho que esteja disponível para continuar a escrever com frequência até ao dia 26 de Junho. Que é o dia onde entro MESMO de ferias (Exames... beh!) Mas vou tentar reger bem o meu tempo e escrever um bocadinho todos os dias, não muito.

Assim que as férias (Verdadeiras) chegarem, vou tentar acabar com Lacrimosa de uma vez por todas.

Desculpem (Culpem a escola)

Bjs, Evil.


	6. Sabaku no Gaara

Naruto não me pertence, ou não era a coisa interminável que está a ser hoje em dia.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Sabaku no Gaara

**Deus.**

**Esse ser divino, tão poderoso e fantástico, criador de todo o Universo, o Pai, o Nosso protector. É ele quem nos ama acima de todos, é ele quem nos acuda do mal, em troca damos-lhes tudo o que possuímos; O corpo, Alma e mente.**

**Tretas.**

**Em tempos distantes acreditei em nessas histórias maravilhosas e especiais, acreditei verdadeiramente que Deus teria piedade do meu povo e acabaria por nos salvar das garras do Uchiha. Acreditava que o amor divino e o dos Homens nos iriam tirar da escuridão e da dor cortante, da desgraça e da tragédia.**

**Que ingénua. Que estúpida.**

**Onde estava Deus quando eles me apanharam? Onde estava Deus quando fui brutalmente violada, mutilada, espancada, chicoteada, cortada, torturada...? Onde estava Deus quando a morte quase me apanhou?**

**Onde estava Deus quando a pobre e inocente criatura que crescia dentro de mim perdeu-se para sempre?**

**Onde estava Deus quando dezenas de crianças foram torturadas da mesma forma que eu nas garras daquele homem horrendo? Onde estava Deus quando os pais e avó de Sasori foram mortos mesmo á sua frente pela policia? Onde estava Deus quando Zetsu e Kisame foram geneticamente manipulados, como ratos de laboratório, pelos homens que se chamam tão cruelmente de "cientistas"? Onde estava Deus quando o clã de Pein foi completamente queimado vivo na sua própria casa, como porcos de churrasco? Onde estava Deus quando o irmão de Tayuya levou tiros e mais tiros, até ficar tão disforme e esburacado que ninguém reconhecia o cadáver depois, sempre ás mãos do esquadrão "especial" da policia? Onde estava Deus quando os carrascos de Fugaku torturavam o pobrezinho Tobi-chan, até este ter enlouquecido? Onde estava Deus quando o primeiro amor de Konan foi estripado á sua frente, como um animal de matança que vai para a panela?**

**Onde estavas? Não é suposto amares todos o que Criaste? E eu! Não fui criada por ti? Não fui fruto do teu amor! Ou sou filha de Lúcifer, nascida nas labaredas do mais quente Inferno? Porque me ignoras! Porque ignoras o meu povo! Não somos dignos do teu respeito? Do teu amor? **

**Renego-te, se é assim! Não posso contar contigo para Salvar o meu povo, para vencer. Tenho que tomar outros caminhos, muito mais negros e perigosos, muito mais imorais e apalpáveis.**

**Não é o amor de Deus que nos salvará desta miséria de existência. Mas sim o bom senso de Gaara.**

**Só espero que ele o tenha.**

* * *

Tsunade e Itachi olhavam para todos os documentos que Fugaku entregara a Sasuke dias antes, quando o tentara convencer a entrar na tal equipa especial ou coisa parecida. A médica lia tudo com muita atenção, enquanto Itachi se limitava a beber um chá bem quente. Depois de horas e horas a queimar, a sua temperatura finalmente baixara, mas drasticamente.

Ele agora estava completamente gelado.

Sasuke sentara-se á sua frente, olhos negros passeavam pelo rosto do irmão mais velho, preocupado não só com a saúde, mas como o seu futuro.

A mulher loura colocou a mão no queixo e fez um leve som com a garganta.

_ Bem... isto é horrível... – Murmurou calmamente antes de virar a página.

Sasuke sabia que era horrível! Tinha lido e relido tudo durante noites e noites, enquanto tentava assimilar tal monstruosa informação. Os seus sonhos, que antes o atormentavam com memórias dela, agora pareciam estar ainda mais revoltados, mostrando-lhe imagens de mortes, sangue e extermínio.

E agora... agora o seu irmão iria tornar-se numa daquelas criaturas... Ele não queria que tal coisa acontecesse. Recusava-se a perder Itachi. Não iria deixar que o seu Aniki se transformasse num monstro sanguinário. Não iria deixar que a pessoa mais importante na sua vida acabasse por ficar num estado tão degradante.

Com um estranho sorriso amargo, Tsunade fechou a pasta com os documentos quase violentamente. Tanto Itachi como Sasuke olharam para ela de forma interrogativa.

_ Bem... tenho a dizer que isto é a informação mais divertida que alguma vez recebi.

_ Divertida? - Rosnou o mais novo dos três enquanto se levantava com raiva – Como pode isso ser divertido? São monstros! Matam pessoas, não têm sentimentos, alimentam-se de tudo o que tenha coração a bater, são completamente disformes e nem sequer têm consciência do que fazem! São pior do que animais!

_ E diz quem? O teu pai? Ah! Há muito tempo que deverias parar de acreditar no que aquele homem te diz, rapaz. Foi o que eu fiz e isso levou-me muito mais longe.

Itachi olhou-a fracamente, aconchegando-se mais ao seu cobertor. Céus, estava frio. Só de olhar para o seu irmãozinho, que estava de manga curta, dava-lhe arrepios.

_ O-o que q-quer dizer c-com isso? - Perguntou com os dentes a ranger. Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar triste antes de caminhar até ele e o abraçar, numa tentativa de lhe dar calor.

Mas Tsunade ignorou a sua pergunta tremida, olhando para único adolescente presente com piedade.

_ Diz-me, rapaz. Não sentiste que algo faltava quando ele te contou tudo isto? Não sentiste que algo suava falso? Que era mentira?

Sasuke não respondeu de imediato, entretido nas suas memórias enquanto o seu irmão mais velho olhava a sua superior com irritação.

_ É nosso pai, porque haveria ele de nos mentir?

_ Não, Itachi. - Murmurou Sasuke lentamente – Ela tem razão.

Os dois irmãos olharam-se durante algum tempo, nenhum proferiu uma única palavra. O mais velho ainda tremia, mas já se sentia quase na temperara normal, graças ao calor corporal que o mais novo lhe entregava.

Sasuke finalmente desviou o olhar e fixou-se no chão.

_ Eu senti que algo estava errado naquela conversa.

_ E então? - Itachi virou-se de novo para Tsunade - O que é que isso têm? A senhora disse que sentiu que o nosso pai estava a mentir e que a sua informação era falsa, o que é que fez quanto a isso?

Ela estendeu um dedo, como se o ordenasse a ficar calado e o Uchiha franziu o sobrolho. De repente alguém decidiu tocar á campainha e Tsunade sorriu, obviamente satisfeita.

_ Parece que aquela rapariga chega sempre a horas! - E praticamente correu até á porta.

Itachi e Sasuke ficaram ali sentados, abraçados para que o mais velho não morresse de frio, enquanto ouviam as duas mulheres falarem animadamente.

_ Aqui está o que a senhora pediu á pouco, Tsunade-sama! Tenho que admitir que me admiro por querer mostrar a sua investigação a outras pessoas.

_ Estes são casos especiais, Shizune, vem.

A médica e a sua assistente entraram na sala sem grandes pressas. Shizune, a jovem mulher de cabelos e olhos negros, lançou um pequeno sorriso tímido a Itachi antes de colocar uma enorme mala negra em cima da mesa. Tsunade colocou as mãos na sua cintura redonda enquanto Shizune abria a mala cuidadosamente e de lá retirou livros, folhas, documentos, fotografias e um mapa.

A mulher loura clareou a garganta.

_ Shizune, tenho uma maravilhosa notícia. Aqui o nosso rapaz Itachi é um evolução!

Shizune esbugalhou os olhos antes de guinchar com excitação. Sasuke e Itachi estremeceram com o som.

_ O meu Deus! Quer dizer que finalmente vamos poder estudar um deles?

_ Não! - Rosnou o mais novo dos irmãos enquanto se metia em frente do seu Aniki de forma protectora – O meu irmão não e a merda de um rato de laboratório!

_ Vê se cuidas dessa língua, pirralho, antes que a corte. - Ameaçou Tsunade sombriamente – E não te preocupes. Apenas queremos amostras de sangue, cabelo, urina e sémen.

Sasuke anuiu, apesar de não saber ao certo para que raio é que elas queriam os "soldadinhos" de Itachi, mas, pensando bem, era melhor não saber. Elas eram as médicas, elas deveriam saber o que fazer.

Finalmente, após um silencio desconfortável enquanto Shizune organizava as coisas em cima da mesa, Tsunade clareou a garganta, mais uma vez, e sorriu orgulhosamente do seu trabalho.

_ Ao desconfiar das palavras do vosso pai, eu, Senju Tsunade, comecei a minha própria pesquisa. - E pegou em livros grossos, colocando-os no colo dos Uchiha. - Esses livros são mais velhos que o vosso pai, mais velhos que eu, raios, devem ter centenas de anos.

Sasuke traçou a capa velha e gasta do livro com um dedo, olhos postos no título:

Evoluções.

_ Um livro que fala sobre evoluções? - Perguntou ele mais para si do que para os outros presentes.

A médica anuiu.

_ Não só sobre eles, mas como sobre o seu passado. O problema é que as informações recolhidas desses livros não coincidiam com as Informações dadas pelo vosso pai. Aí os Evoluções são criaturas poderosas, outra simples etapa do ser humano. Não os monstros que aquele Fugaku nos mostrou. - Depois pegou no mapa – Comecei a investigar. Fugaku não me deixava aproximar dos corpos desses tais evoluções, disse que não tinha os conhecimentos necessários. Pff, sei mais do que qualquer cientista que ele possui sabe Deus onde e uma coisa vos posso garantir – Apontou para os documentos que Fugaku entregara a Sasuke - Aquilo não é criado pela Natureza. Os evoluções sim, aquelas monstruosidades foram feitas pela mão do homem.

Como ninguém disse nada, a médica continuou.

_ Comecei a procurar pela população... sei lá, noticias, rumores, boatos, qualquer coisa que falasse de pessoas com capacidades anormais. Mas a única pista que tinha-mos era a Akatsuki. - Pegou num livro á parte, um que tinha a capa preta e era só enfeitado por uma nuvem vermelha - Aqui diz que a Akatsuki era constituída por Evoluções cuja função era proteger os seus e os humanos. Tecnicamente, é isso o que os de actualmente fazem.

_ Eles matam pessoas!

_ Já alguma vez reparaste que quem eles matam são os criminosos que o teu pai não consegue apanhar? E porque? Porque é que Fugaku não foca as suas atenções nos sacanas que maltratam a nossa cidade? - Tsunade cruzou os braços - Adiante... agora vou falar dos desaparecimentos.

_ Desaparecimentos? Quais desaparecimentos? - Perguntou Itachi confuso, aconchegando o cobertor ao seu corpo ainda frio.

_ Desaparecimentos inexplicáveis, que apesar das famílias dos desaparecidos terem relatado tal facto á policia, esta nada fez. Eu sei, falei com várias destas famílias. Um homem até tentou contactar uma estação de televisão, um jornal, uma estação de rádio para transmitir a notícia do desaparecimento da sua filha mais velha e acabou na cadeia.

_ Mas isso é horrível! Está a insinuar que o meu pai captura evoluções? Rapta pessoas inocentes e, como se não bastasse, é corrupto.

_ É uma teoria, rapaz. Teoria que cada vez que me aprofundo mais um pouco, mais provas encontro de como é verdade – Pegou em várias fotografias e começou a distribui-las, uma a uma, em cima da mesa enquanto falava – Amane Hiro, Desaparecido há seis anos quando foi passear o seu cão. A policia nem sequer se deu aos trabalho de fazer buscas. Hikaru Sashiku, desaparecida há quatro anos e meio, estava simplesmente ás compras, nunca mais voltou a casa. Mais uma vez, a policia não mexeu um dedo, mesmo que a mãe da pobre rapariga tivesse implorado. Hyuga Hinata, desaparecida há três anos quando ia mais o primo ao médico. O dito rapaz, Neji, foi posto inconsciente e quando acordou, ela tinha desaparecido. A única coisa que provava a sua existência era isto - Mostro-lhes um pequeno colar de prata, em forma de coração - Tem umas manchas de sangue que com o teste de ADN provei ser da rapariga. Foi o seu pai quem foi preso por tentar divulgar o desaparecimento da filha ao mundo. Outro rapaz, um tal de Deidara, andou também a ajudar na busca pessoal que a família fez. Foi tudo em vão. A rapariga nunca mais foi vista. Yama...

_ Isso não é verdade. - Murmurou Sasuke friamente.

_ Desculpa?

_ Essa história da Hinata ter desaparecido, não é verdade.

_ Ai não? - Fez a loura secamente enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura – Então explica-me como é que ela desvaneceu da face da terra.

Sasuke olhou para o lado e respirou fundo enquanto tentava acalmar o rasgar no seu coração. Ele não queria pensar naquilo, não queria que as memórias indesejadas voltassem á superfície. Porque é que doía tanto? Era como se uma garra furiosa agarrasse o seu musculo que bombeava sangue e o espremesse violenta e descuidadamente. Os seus olhos negros colaram-se á fotografia que estava em cima da mesa, um pedaço fino de papel que mostrava um rosto bonito e sorridente da rapariga que o fazia sofrer.

Então um sentimento novo veio ao de cima.

Raiva. Pura e completa fúria doentia e destruidora.

O rapaz levantou-se e deu um pontapé violento na mesa, que saltou dez centímetros para trás e vários objectos caíram no chão com um estrondo. Tsunade e Shizune observaram-no a sair da sala silenciosamente, assustadas pela explosão de ira do adolescente.

Itachi por sua vez suspirou com tristeza ao ouvir o característico som de desordem e violência que vinha agora do quarto de Sasuke.

Não valia a pena abordá-lo naquele momento, ainda saía com uma nódoa negra. Iria consolá-lo quando aquela onda de raiva passasse.

* * *

_ Está tudo quieto... - Murmurou Deidara lentamente, olhando em volta - Demasiado quieto, un.

Scar estreitou os olhos de puro gelo. A sua mão enluvada nunca saíra do cabo da sua Katana e todos os seus sentidos estavam em alerta. Ao seu lado, Sasori caminhava de forma cautelosa e Kisame manejava descontraidamente a sua enorme e pesada espada.

_ Eles sabem que estamos aqui. - Hinata apertou mais o cabo da Katana.

O silencio só era interrompido pelos seus passos cuidadosos, as respirações calmas e o uivar do vento que passava pelas toneladas de carros amolgados. Á medida que iam avançado, também o espaço ia ficando mais sombrio, mais negro. O metal amolgado das viaturas abandonadas parecia ter ganho expressões de horror, como gárgulas angustiadas, presas na maldição do tempo. O cheiro pestilento da urina, sangue e sémen era obviamente distinguível no meio do odor dos óleos de motor vertidos descuidadamente no chão lamacento. Várias aranhas tinha tecido as suas teias nos espaços entre os carros ferrugentos e podres, armadilhas bem calculadas e prontas a apanhar a sua pobre presa.

Deidara lançou um pequeno som enojado, mas não disse nada, limitando-se a observar o local com desdém. Tanto o esgoto, onde vivia, como aquele sitio eram absolutamente horríveis. Que os humanos fossem amaldiçoados por os obrigar a viver em tais condições.

_ Pergunto-me porque sinto o cheiro de esperma por aqui. - Murmurou Kisame, obviamente desagradado por o seu nariz naturalmente sensível estar a detectar os aromas corporais de outros homens.

_ Obviamente bateram uma, un. - Resmungou Deidara, tão desgostoso como o grande homem azul.

_ Ou foderam uma. - Murmurou Sasori no seu tom inexpressivo, cruzando os braços por cima do peito.

_ Ou um.

_ Até dois.

_ Três... uma orgia, un!

_ Chiu! - Fez Hinata de repente, parando a sua caminhada enquanto começava a desembainhar a Katana - Estou a ouvir qualquer coisa.

E calaram-se, ficando de repente em alerta. Não respiraram, não mexeram um único e mísero musculo.

Passos apressados, impacientes, na sua direcção. Hinata e Kisame empunharam as suas espadas, Deidara agachou-se um pouco, erguendo as suas mãos com a palma para a frente, pronto a explodir a primeira coisa que lhe aparece-se no campo de visão e Sasori manteve-se onde estava, concentrado para invocar todos os seus "fantoches".

_ Hei!

E qualquer clima de pré-luta foi á vida.

Os quatro olharam irritados para Hidan, que corria apressadamente, acenando o braço. Finalmente chegou até eles e respirou fundo.

_ Uffa! Estava a ver que nunca mais vos apanhava.

_ O que raio fazes aqui, un? - Perguntou Deidara num tom resmungão, estreitando o seu olho visível.

_ Bem, estava eu a caminhar de novo para casa, preso nos meus maravilhosos pensamentos de quão bom eu sou, e de repente pensei; raios! vou com eles. Não posso morrer, afinal de contas e estou extremamente aborrecido. - E abriu os braços – Bem... aqui estou!

O quarteto olhou-o com irritação e Hinata espetou-lhe, mais uma vez (Já se tornava um hábito) a Katana no peito atraente.

_ Ah! Raios, mulher, isso dói!

_ É esse o objectivo. Não precisavas de fazer tanto barulho. Estamos numa missão importante. - Retirou a espada de dentro do corpo do colega de trabalho e sacudiu-a para retirar maior parte do sangue.

Hidan lançou-lhe um olhar de desdém enquanto passava a mão pelo espaço onde nem cinco segundos antes uma ferida dolorosa latejava, profunda e letal para uma pessoa vulgar. Estúpida mulher psicopata e as suas tendências assassinas... lá por ele ser imortal e ligeiramente masoquista, não queria dizer que apreciasse andar por aí com a porra de uma lâmina espetada entre os pulmões!

Com um leve suspiro cansado, Hinata girou nos calcanhares e voltou a retomar caminho, ainda com a Katana na mão e não parecia ter qualquer vontade de a colocar a descansar na sua bainha. Estavam a perder tempo que não tinham. Encontrar Gaara era vital, não precisavam de interrupções idiotas de um lerdo imortal qualquer que só estava bem a provocar estrilhos e merdas. Ela não fazia aquilo por capricho, Hinata nunca fora uma pessoa de grandes egoísmos.

Iria arriscar a sua vida pelo seu povo.

Antes de todos os males lhe terem acontecido, Hinata não acreditara em vingança. Sempre fora da opinião que deveria perdoar e amar, pois algo tão negro como um gesto vingativo corroía a alma.

Mas agora, depois de ter passado por tanta dor, vingança não parecia ser tão má.

Aqueles homens nojentos mereciam sofrer como ela sofreu, como o seu povo sofreu. Scar sentia quase sempre um desejo doentio pelo sangue do Chefe Uchiha impregnado nas suas mãos de assassina. Sonhava em trespassar a pila de cada um daqueles quatro com a sua Katana, fazer com que eles sentissem a agonia por que a fizeram passar. Cortá-los, pouco a pouco, pedaço a pedaço, até ficar rodeada de um banho carmesim e os seus gritos implorantes se desvanecessem com as asas da morte.

E seria pouco. Seria sempre pouco. Seria um castigo quase amável tendo em conta as monstruosidades que eles fizeram.

_ Viram aquilo? - Perguntou Deidara subitamente, atraindo a atenção do grupo.

_ Vimos o quê?

_ Um sombra a mexer-se. Vi alguma coisa a passar por ali, un. - E apontou para um monte de carros amolgados, velhos, podres e ferrugentos.

Ao nada verem, Kisame e Hidan começaram a rir-se de troça enquanto Sasori olhava desconfiadamente para a montanha de veículos. Hinata semicerrou os olhos e afastou-se um pouco, observando o espaço em volta. Cerrou os dentes.

_ Andas a ter alucinações, lourinho.

_ Cala-te seu inútil merdoso, un! Eu sei o que vi!

Sussurros. Ela ouvia sussurros quase animalescos. Vinham de frente, vinham de trás, dos lados, de cima, de baixo. Em todo o lado. Sussurros. Murmurar de pequenas palavras incompressíveis, como se fossem de um idioma que não pertencesse ao mundo dos humanos, mas sim ao do puro e ardente Inferno. Um dialecto demoníaco.

Um estranho vulto negro deslizou por entre o metal rústico antes de desaparecer de novo. Hinata prendeu a respiração e empunhou de novo a espada, em posição de ataque.

_ Shh!

_ Mas que... Sasori! Não nos dês ordens!

_ Shhhh! Não ouvem?

Com o silêncio do grupo, o silvar sussurrante tornara-se mais alto, mais próximo, mais sombrio, mas letal. Rodeava-os, sufocava-os, prendia-os numa teia de medo e escuridão maligna, como uma rede fria e sanguinária, pronta a fecha-los para sempre no seu seio.

Ainda que os cinco Akatsuki estivessem armados e prontos a lutar, não conseguiam deixar de se sentir horrorosamente hipnotizados pelas múltiplas vozes do além. As suas respirações aceleraram e, estranhamente, as mentes fecharam-se ao mundo, viajando para o passado.

Para o doloroso passado.

Um deles viu pessoas vestidas de branco. Caras escondidas por máscaras de profissionais de medicina. Viu agulhas, viu bisturis. Sentiu as picadas, o efeito agoniante que os vários químicos injectados no seu corpo lhe fizeram. As dores. O ardor constante nos seus músculos. Os desejos que nunca antes sentira. A vontade de matar. A sede de sangue, a fome de carne crua. Viu a sua pele outrora branca ficar azul, depois cinzenta, com múltiplas escamas. Tudo o que fazia de si uma criatura com consciência humana desvanecia-se lentamente, até nada sobrar a não ser um animal.

Outro via mortes. Familiares, amigos, amantes. Tudo morrera. A solidão era insuportável. Laços eram quebrados pela foice do ceifeiro. Chorar já não tinha significado algum. Era o unico da sua espécie, condenado a viver a imortalidade nos braços solitários do destino. O Amor perdera a sua força. A amizade já não lhe dizia nada. Familiares já não existiam. Durante séculos vagueou e vagueou, sem qualquer rumo, sem qualquer esperança. Vivia porque era obrigado a viver. Desejava a morte. Queria sentir a paixão mortal, deixar o seu corpo pata trás, partir daquele mundo para sempre. Mas nunca aconteceu. Nem com todo o desespero. Nem com tantas tentativas. Nada acontecera a não ser a desilusão de continuar de pé.

Risos, gritos furiosos, insultos grosseiros, pontapés, murros, chapadas. O pai, a mãe, os colegas, as pessoas á sua volta. Nenhum deles o apreciava pelo que era. Nenhum deles aceitara as suas paixões com carinho, apenas com violência. O pai, já podre de bêbedo após ter ingerido uma grade completa de cerveja, rosnava-lhe palavrões, agredia-o ferozmente e ainda se ria. Eram gargalhadas cruéis, secas e algo desajeitadas. A mãe não lhe tocava fisicamente, mas a sua negligencia era o suficiente para ele sentir-se tão magoado como pelos tratamentos físicos do seu progenitor. Os colegas, aquelas criaturas feias, rudes e nojentas, sempre em grupo, rodeavam-no, enfraqueciam-no e depois pontapeavam-no e pontapeavam-no, até se aborrecerem. Ninguém fazia nada, ninguém queria saber. Os outros viam, mas fingiam que não. Os próprios professores sabiam, mas nada faziam quanto ao assunto. Ninguém o amava. Quem amaria uma abominação da natureza, nem humano, nem sexualmente atraído por mulheres?

A sua avó abraçava-o de forma protectora. A mãe e o pai tentava segurar a porta, impedir que eles entrassem, os maus, os da polícia. E que poderia ele fazer, um rapazinho de dez anos, se não segurar-se mais ao corpo quente e suave mãe da sua progenitora? Com um estrondo de trovão, as dobradiças da porta cederam e esta caiu, enquanto era acompanhada pelo grito de horror da mãe. Vários homens entraram na casa, de armas mortais prontas a trabalhar. O pai ainda tentou atacar com o seu poder, mas um _bang_ ecoou na divisão e o pobre homem caiu no chão, olhos outrora brilhantes agora baços, vazios. A mãe lançou um berro de desespero, antes de um dos intrusos trespassar a sua garganta com uma faca bem afiada. O corpo da mãe desfaleceu e tremeu um pouco enquanto o sangue jorrava violentamente pela enorme ferida que se fazia no pescoço. Os braços da avó apertaram-no mais enquanto o horror e o medo o preenchiam completamente. A mamã e o papá tinham-no deixado. A mamã e o papá estavam deitados no chão, o papá com um grande buraco na testa e a mamã com um corte longo na garganta. A mamã e o papá estavam mortos. Um dos intrusos agarrou a avó e separou-os, atirando-o para longe e as suas costas embateram na madeira. Um homem bateu na avó, deu-lhe um murro e ela caiu no chão, já fraca pela velhice, o cansaço e a dor de ver um filho morrer. Ela ainda tentou levantar-se, queria protegê-lo, o seu netinho, mas o homem mau não deixou. Pegou na arma e disparou. E o rapazinho de dez anos chorou e chorou, tentando escapar, mas foi violentamente agarrado e esborracharam-no contra o soalho de madeira, agora manchado de vermelho. O rosto pálido do rapazinho ficou sujo com o sangue do papá. Viu o homem malvado pegar na arma e algo dentro de si explodiu. As únicas coisas de que teve consciência é que um estranho boneco feito das facas de cozinha da mamã atacava os intrusos e o mar vermelho rodeou-o antes de o rapazinho ser tomado pela escuridão.

Hinata fechou os olhos com força. O seu corpo tremia visivelmente e a sua respiração estava descontrolada. Memórias negras, tão vivas como a realidade, assaltavam-lhe a mente com uma violência cruel. Estava a sentir tudo de novo, todas as dores, todos os cortes, todos os murros, todas as torturas.

Não.

Recusava-se a passar por aquele espectáculo medieval novamente. Recusava-se a sentir as afiadas lâminas dos bisturis rasgarem a sua pele suave novamente. Recusava-se a gritar de agonia quando a superfície rugosa dos chicotes embatiam nas suas costas pálidas, cortando a carne, pintando o branco com vermelho. Os murros, a sensação de levar com os nós dos dedos de um homem no seu rosto, no seu estômago, no seu ventre. Os pontapés. As suas costelas quebrarem sob a pressão. E quando ela olhou lentamente para cima e os viu, aos quatro, desapertar lentamente as calças, sorrisos repletos de malícia e perversão doentia, enquanto as mãos traziam os membros erectos cá para fora...

_ JÁ CHEGA!

Rugiu violentamente e começou a correr sem ter propriamente um destino em mente, apenas queria parar de pensar naquilo. Ergueu o punho e embateu-o violentamente numa coluna de carros podres, que caiu de seguida, derrubando outra e outra, como um complicado labirinto de peças de dominó. E com aqueles estrondos metálicos de milhares de carros a caírem e chocarem uns com uns outros, os sussurros terminaram completamente. Olhou para trás, o seu rosto estava manchado de ódio por si mesma e pelo seu passado. Os seus companheiros não tinham saído do sitio. Hidan cobria a cara com uma mão e murmurava pequenas palavras incompreensíveis. Deidara olhava simplesmente para o vazio, o seu rosto inexpressivo nada mostrava. Kisame respirava fundo várias vezes, em busca de controlo para os seus instintos animalescos. Sasori parecia ser quem tinha reagido da pior maneira, ajoelhado com as mãos no cabeço, balouçava um pouco para trás e para a frente.

_ O mundo odeia-me! - Fez Hidan de forma exageradamente chorosa, caindo no chão sobre os seus joelhos e olhando para cima, abrindo os braços - Estou sozinho! Ninguém gosta de miiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! Porquê! Porquê?

A sobrancelha escura e elegante de Hinata estremeceu e ela aproximou-se, preparando-se para entregar um pouco de bom senso ao imbecil que choramingava aos seus pés. Mas ao erguer o punho, paralisou, em alerta.

Agarrando Hidan num abraço apertado, Hinata saltou para longe, deslizando pela gravilha pestilenta e pegajosa. Um estranho som ecoou pela sucata, como um grande e pesado objecto que caiu no chão.

_ Mas que... – Ouviu Deidara dizer. - UN!

Olhou para trás e largou Hidan, erguendo-se por completo. Uma rapariga loura, não muito mais velha que ela, estava agachada no sitio onde o imortal estivera a chorar poucos segundos antes. O punho da estranha estava espetado na terra, onde uma grande cratera a perfurava. Era obvio que um murro com força inumana tinha ali sido entregue.

Franziu as sobrancelhas escuras e as suas mãos tentaram agarrar a sua Katana, apenas para descobrir que não estava em lado nenhum. Com todo aquela acção, a espada tinha caído das suas mãos alguns metros á frente.

Raios.

A estranha rapariga loura, que tinha o penteado mais esquisito que Hinata alguma vez vira na vida, sorriu maliciosamente e ergueu-se. Ela tinha algo preso ás costas, um objecto grande e comprido. Scar semicerrou os olhos para ver melhor.

Um leque?

_ H-Hinata-chan, un! - Fez Deidara num tom assustado.

Então a Hyuga olhou em volta.

Eram dezenas. Entre trinta a quarenta homens e mulheres de aspecto exótico e gasto. Rodeavam-nos, aleatoriamente colocados em cima das montanhas de carros e tralha metálica. Com um salto acrobático, a rapariga desconhecida aterrou em cima de uns restos de camião, retirando o leque do seu local de descanso, abrindo-o, pronta a atacar.

Hinata engoliu em seco e ergueu as mãos para a frente, num gesto de derrota.

_ Viemos em páz.

Ao seu lado, Deidara abanava Sasori e chamava-o baixinho numa tentativa desesperada de o trazer de volta á realidade. Kisame já voltara ao normal e empunhava de novo a sua enorme espada. Hidan ultrapassara o seu momento de choradeira e agora sentia-se extremamente furioso, manejando de forma ameaçadora a sua foice com três lâminas.

Por Jashin, ele queria matar alguém.

Ouviu um riso de troça e semicerrou de novo os seus olhos brancos. Um homem aparecera ao lado da loura desconhecida. Era alto, moreno e tinha a cara pintada com linhas roxas.

_ Se vieram em paz, porque trouxeram armas? - Perguntou o estranho homem num tom arrastado.

_ Para o caso de vocês nos quererem mortos. - Respondeu Kisame ameaçadoramente, apontando-lhe a sua querida Shamaeda.

O homem com o rosto pintado ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços por cima do peito.

_ E o que é que cinco Akatsuki querem daqui, deste velho vale de porcaria.

_ Queremos falar com o vosso líder.

As dezenas de pares de olhos olhavam-na inquisitoriamente. Hinata engoliu em seco enquanto o silêncio enchia o espaço. Sem a sua Katana, ela sentia-se nua e vulnerável.

_ E quem é tu, se pensas que vales a mínima atenção de Gaara?

_ O nome com que me baptizei é Scar. - Fez ela simplesmente, de cabeça erguida. Iria mostrar-lhe que não lhe metiam qualquer medo - E não passo de uma sombra do que já fui. Talvez não valha a atenção do teu líder, mas assim sendo, talvez ele também não valha a minha.

O homem moreno rugiu com raiva, provavelmente insultado com as suas palavras, mas Hinata não se deu ao trabalho de realmente querer saber.

_ Como te atreves a falar do nosso líder dessa maneira, oh Scar. - E cuspiu o seu nome com um desdém venenoso admirável e Hinata quase sorriu - Terás que mostrar respeito, terás que te curvar perante ele, terás que...

_ Não me curvo perante ninguém a não ser Pein. Ele é o verdadeiro líder do nosso povo, não Gaara. - Ela amaldiçoou-se interiormente. Como raio iria fazer um acordo com aquele grupo de rebeldes, se não parava de insultar o chefe? Mas, por alguma razão, não conseguia impedir que as palavras escapassem pelos seus lábios - Nunca me curvarei perante outra criatura que não seja Pein. Pois ao pé dele, Gaara parece ser um bocadinho reles.

_ Sua puta nojenta, vou abrir esse crânio em dois! - Rosnou o homem ferozmente enquanto se preparava para atacar. Hinata colocou-se rapidamente em posição de defesa e os seus companheiros rodearam-na para a protegerem.

_ Kankuro...

E fez-se silencio. O outro homem paralisou e a sua expressão de fúria foi substituída por uma de ligeiro receio e respeito. Todos os pressentes naquele espaço degradante pareciam ter cedido a uma autoridade quase divina, até o ar pareceu ficar mais pesado, mais difícil de respirar.

Lentamente, Hinata virou o rosto para o lado, para onde as sombras governavam. Os seus olhos de gelo alargaram um pouco e a sua boca abriu-se ligeiramente.

Sorrateiramente, um jovem homem saiu da escuridão com tanta naturalidade como se ela lhe pertencente. O rosto frio e inexpressivo era portador de uma beleza sombria, quase demoníaca, pálido como a neve. O seu cabelo vermelho, semelhante ao sangue que o seu portador já derramara, era completamente desalinhado, como se não visse uma escova ou pente á séculos. Olhos verdes, quase tão claros como os dela, observavam-na fixamente, trespassavam-na, como se a olhassem na alma. Na testa, tatuado, o _Kanji_ do Amor contrastava gloriosamente com a brancura

Hinata estava tão abismada pelo olhar penetrante do líder dos rebeldes, que quase nem deu conta das suas roupas rubras nem daquela cabaça enorme que ele trazia nas costas largas e corpulentas.

O homem caminhou sem grandes pressas até ao meio da clareira, parando apenas a dois metros dela. Inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e sorriu ligeiramente.

_ Mas que bela marca tens aí nessa carinha, Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

^3^ De todo o capitulo, esta parte foi a minha favorita 8D Gaara apareceu! *Dança pelo quarto como a louca que é*

Lol, Sasuke teve, mais uma vez, um momento Emo. Mas é isso que caracteriza o nosso querido Uchiha mais novo, não é? A sua "Emosisse". XD

Seis reviews! Sim, eu contento-me com pouco, sou patética e toda a gente sabe disso.

X)

Não posso escapar sem responder a estas seis maravilhosas pessoas. Isso seria rude da minha parte.

**hinahinaaaa**: Ironias da vida, minha querida, Fugaku odeia Evoluções, então um dos filhos é um Evolução. E é assim que o mundo gira (Mesmo na vida real. Por exemplo, um homem branco odeia pessoas de raça negra e como ironia do destino, o seu filho/filha apaixona-se por um negro) Hinata tem, em parte, os mesmo dons que a Sakura, mas todos da sua espécie tem "super-força" (Adoro esta palavra) incluindo Temari, Kurenai e Konan. Até Deidara! Bem, o encontro com Gaara já está, só falta falarem um com o outro (Mais do que dizerem meia dúzia de palavras) 8D Muito obrigado pela review e, claro, pelo apoio que me tens dado!

**annaakeelly**: Ás vezes aplico-me ao nome que tenho (Evil) e faço coisas cruéis XD Estou a brincar. Desculpa, então. Acabar nas melhores partes é sempre uma chatice, odeio quando isso acontece nas histórias que leio, deveria ser mais compreensiva para com os meus leitores. XD Ups! Acho que acabei outra vez na melhor parte... não me mates! Nem te mates! Suicídio (Geralmente) não é a resposta! XD Obrigado pela review e pelo apoio!

**BonecaHyuuga**: Sasuke acha que é um mostro mas Tsunade vai tentar espetar-lhe a suas teorias dentro da sua cabeça dura XD Porque ela é, utilizando uma expressão vossa, foda. (Eu gosto desta expressão, é fofinha 8D) O Gaara apareceu! Hum, não sei bem quando faço Hinata encontrar-se com Sasuke e Itachi, ainda vão coisas acontecer antes disso, mas espero que não demore muito. Obrigado pela review e o apoio!

**Jessica**: Itachi é um pobre coitado que decidi fazer sofrer XD (Visto que 70% das personagens deste fic sofrem por alguma coisa) Perder um bebé, ainda que estivesse dentro da barriga é sempre doloroso, eu sei, porque já presenciei tal coisa, não comigo, mas com alguém muito próximo de mim. Essa pessoa ficou devastada. Calculei que se Hinata perdesse algo mais do que a sua inocência e passasse por mais dores do que as físicas, teria ainda mais razões para odiar Fugaku e quem o segue. (Não que aquelas razões não fossem muito boas para ódio) Quanto aos homens que lhe fizerem aquilo, bem, foram quatro. Por enquanto é só isso que divulgo (Porque eu sou MÁ! Lol, estou a brincar) XD, muito obrigado pela review e pelo apoio!

**Mrs**. **Loockers**: Loo-chan! XD Itachi é um Evolução e por enquanto Fugaku não tem de saber. (Ainda o magoava! Não queremos ver o nosso Ita-kun magoado! D8) x) Hinata ás vezes é quase poética, pergunto-me de quantas horas passará ela para escrever aquilo XD E o Hidan é um belo Drama Queen fofinho que todos queremos abraçar *-* E, como sempre, fazes-me corar com os teus elogios ^\\\^ obrigado pela review e por todo o apoio que deste desde o inicio da fic (Mais uma vez, mereces um "smile" Itachi) ^/-\^

**FranHyuuga**: Fico contente por teres gostado da única fic que tenho que é repleta de drama (Visto que não sou uma pessoa dramática e geralmente nem gosto de ler ou escrever histórias desse género) Tentei ao máximo mostrar que não somos santos. E o que acontece com o povo da Hinata não é muito diferente do que aconteceu com outros povos ao longo da nossa história. O pobre Sasuke sofre na sua própria ignorância, não que a culpa seja dele, como é evidente, por enquanto ele é apenas um peão das vontades do seu pai, mas não por muito tempo, agora que Tsunade apareceu e Itachi é um Evolução. 8D Gaara apareceu (No final) e a Hinata continua uma criatura totalmente diferente da original, mas foi para isso que o Fanfiction foi criado 8D, obrigado pela review e pelo apoio!

Muito obrigado!

Bjs!

Evil.


	7. Vender a Alma ao Diabo

Capitulo 7

Vender a alma ao Diabo

* * *

Ninguém disse nada. Não parecia haver coragem suficiente dentro da alma de qualquer pessoa ali presente para o fazer. Hinata tinha as palavras presas na garganta, enquanto o seu olhar de gelo estava fixo no homem pálido e sombrio que dominava aquele local.

Hidan colocou-se ao seu lado, num gesto protector, enquanto fitava o líder dos rebeldes com os seus olhos violeta. Mais atrás, Deidara tentava manter Sasori de pé enquanto Kisame olhava para todos os lados desconfiadamente.

Gaara aproximou-se. Os seus passos, mesmo com o silêncio, eram quase inaudíveis, leves e suaves. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto a olhava com as suas esferas verdes, tão claras que pareciam brancas, tais como os olhos dela. Os lábios carnudos do homem, quase da mesma cor que a neve, abriram-se, secos, gretados e rugosos.

_ E o que fazem cinco Akatsuki no meu território? Será que o pobre Pein finalmente ficou tão desgraçado que tem que vir em busca da ajuda dos renegados para se safar?

Hinata, pela primeira vez em três anos, sentiu o rubor da raiva, embaraço e algo mais atingir-lhe as faces pálidas. Lançou um olhar gélido ao líder dos rebeldes e afastou Hidan lentamente, para o encarar.

_ Não estamos aqui por Pein. Estamos aqui por escolha própria.

_ Escolha própria? Soldados não têm escolhas próprias numa guerra. Não lhes é permitido tal coisa. Não passam de uma arma mortífera, de uma criatura desprovida de qualquer consciência, amor ou compaixão. Incapazes de tomar uma verdadeira decisão por si mesmos, sempre dependentes de quem os comanda.

Como é que alguém conseguia dizer tal coisa num tom tão descontraído como aquele?

Scar semicerrou os seus olhos brancos e manejou os dedos agilmente, desejando com uma força imensa tê-los envolvidos em volta do cabo da sua afiada Katana.

Um soldado? Ela era mais que um soldado. Fazia mais que seguir ordens. Não sabia o que é que a vida tinha feito ao homem que a observava naquele momento, tão bonito, sombrio e arrogante, mas nenhuma tragédia lhe dava o direito de dizer tais coisas.

_ Então diz-me, Hyuga Hinata, a quem o povo chama Scar, o que vieste aqui fazer, por escolha própria, ao meu modesto e simples esconderijo?

_ Eu... - Hesitou, sentido os olhos dos súbditos de Gaara colocados em si. - Eu queria fazer um acordo consigo.

_ Um acordo? Entre tu e eu.

Hinata anuiu friamente, fixando o seu olhar no dele.

_ Sem Pein?

_ Apenas eu. - Esclareceu ela, lutando fortemente para manter a voz firme.

Gaara ficou a observa-la durante o que pareceu ter sido horas e horas infinitas de puro desconforto. O silêncio reinava de novo, pois ninguém parecia querer proferir uma palavra, até pareciam ter medo de respirar.

Ninguém se atrevia a incomodar os pensamentos e gestos do homem que continha uma presença quase divina naquele local.

Finalmente, após aqueles minutos de tortura, Gaara suspirou levemente e virou-lhe costas.

_ Muito bem. Acompanha-me por favor. - E olhou por cima do ombro, faiscando o seu olhar verde sobre os companheiros de Hinata - Sozinha.

_ É que nem penses...! - Rosnou Deidara enquanto entregava Sasori a Kisame, que o apanhou desajeitadamente, e saltou para a frente da amiga, acompanhado por Hidan, que apontou a sua foice de três pontas ao ruivo sombrio.

_ Se ela não vier sozinha, não há acordo.

Mas nem o louro nem o imortal albino se mexeram, olhando-o ameaçadoramente. Gaara não ficou minimamente intimidado.

_ Deidara-kun, Hidan. - Murmurou Scar lentamente ao passar pelos dois - Ficarei bem.

Os seus companheiros olharam-na com pura preocupação enquanto Hinata caminhava lenta e cautelosamente em direcção do lider dos rebeldes. Este lançou-lhe um olhar de aprovação, antes anuir e continuar caminho.

Ninguém abriu a boca ou mexeu uma única parte do seu corpo enquanto Scar o seguia.

* * *

_Itachi olhava-o fixamente, o seu rosto inexpressivo e Sasuke estava-se a sentir ligeiramente incomodado. O que raio á que o mais velho queria? Sasuke estivera tão feliz até ali, e agora sentia essa emoção desvanecer-se lentamente enquanto ficava ligeiramente preocupado com o facto de o irmão estar a olhá-lo daquela maneira._

_Pestanejou. _

_Mas o outro não parou de observar._

__ És capaz de olhar para outra coisa? - Rosnou enquanto franzia o sobrolho com irritação._

_Itachi inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e as suas sobrancelhas mexeram-se um pouco. Estavam sentados em frente um do outro na mesa da cozinha._

__ Estás diferente..._

__ O quê? - Sasuke não estava diferente. Estava igual a todos os dias. Itachi deveria estar a alucinar. Teria tomado uns comprimidos quaisquer? Ou andava a fumar umas coisas ilegais?_

__ Há algo diferente em ti... - Itachi semicerrou os olhos enquanto uma luz de realização se fazia na sua mente - Ah! Perdeste a virgindade._

_Sasuke corou. E não foi pouco. O seu rosto estava coberto por uma pouco característico rubor demasiado vermelho, enquanto desviava o olhar do irmão, embaraçado. Os seus dedos dançaram nervosamente pela mesa. Tinha a certeza que estava quase rebentar com vergonha._

__ Wow... perdeste mesmo a virgindade! - O rosto de Itachi eliminou-se instantaneamente – Que orgulho! O meu irmãozinho favorito comeu uma miúda!_

__ I-Itachi! Pára com isso. - Porque é que aquele homem tinha que estar sempre a dizer coisas embaraçosas? Era um hobby? Vamos humilhar discretamente o nosso irmão mais novo, porque estamos aborrecidos? - E não "comi" uma miúda. Fiz amor com a Hinata._

__ Ah, paixão, paixão. Que bonito. É a primeira vez que ouço um adolescente dizer que fez "amor" com alguém. Geralmente dizem que acabaram de a comer, ou deram umas valentes cambalhotas, ou..._

__ Tu nunca tiveste companhias muito boas quando eras adolescente, pois não? Olha, lá por o teu grupinho Homossexual preferir fazer sexo a fazer amor, não quer dizer que eu tenha que ser igual._

__ É claro que não, minha querida criatura adoravelmente resmungona. - Fez Itachi com um sorriso matreiro - Tu e eu não somos iguais. Primeiro, aprecias seios grandes e redondos..._

__ Itachi!_

__... e eu prefiro um bom e belo peito raso e musculado..._

__ Estou a avisar-te._

__ E também preferes criaturas com vagina..._

__ Já chega!_

__ ... E eu prefiro alguém com pénis._

__... Eu odeio-te._

__ Eu também te adoro._

* * *

Hinata nunca se sentira tão claustrofóbica como naquele momento.

Parecia que os rebeldes tinham construído um forte subterrâneo, mesmo debaixo das toneladas e toneladas de metal enferrujado. Era um espaço escuro e apertado, repleto de corredores sombrios e labiríntico. Scar tinha a constante sensação se estar a ser observada por múltiplos olhos furiosos e desconfiados, apesar de ela não os ver em qualquer lado. Sentia vários e contínuos arrepios de medo percorrer-lhe a espinha, mas manteve-se firme, enquanto seguia o homem ruivo lentamente, observando a sua nuca vermelha e desalinhada.

Finalmente, depois de percorrerem metros e metros de labirintos de escuridão, chegaram a uma espécie de gruta redonda, onde uma mesa velha, redonda, que era desordenadamente rodeada de cadeiras e bancos, nenhum deles era igual ao vizinho.

Era um espaço iluminado apenas por uma minúscula vela que ardia em cima da mesa. A luz da pequena chama dançante apenas dava ao local uma aura mais assustadora do que já tinha.

Gaara caminhou com a sua elegância de demónio pela estranha e escura divisão, acabando por se virar para ela, mirando-a com os seus olhos claros, que naquele momento pareciam ser feitos de vidro.

_ Porque não te sentas, Hyuga Hinata?

Scar não tinha bem a certeza que se queria sentar numa daquelas cadeiras, ou mesmo aproximar-se cinco centímetros que seja daquela mesa, ou daquele homem, que, com a luz da velinha, era ainda mais assustadoramente fascinante que antes. Manteve-se no mesmo local, olhando-o em alerta. Nunca na sua vida sentira tanto a falta da sua Katana.

O líder sorriu-lhe ligeiramente e Hinata calculou que não gostava da maneira de como ele sorria.

Nunca antes conhecera alguém que se parecesse tanto com um ser do Inferno como Gaara.

_ Eu não mordo - Ela não tinha medo dos dentes dele -... muito. - Talvez até teria algum...

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas escuras e, ligeiramente tremida, caminhou até á mesa, sentando-se numa cadeira que lhe parecia estar relativamente estável. O sorriso esquisito de Gaara alargou-se e o ruivo sentou-se á sua frente, colocando as mãos no seu queixo.

_ Então diz-me, Hyuga Hinata, tu que escolhes-te vir falar-me por escolha própria, que queres de mim?

_ Eu... hum... é me difícil falar sobre isso...

_ Difícil? Ora, Hyuga Hinata, não poderei saber o queres de mim se não me disseres o que desejas.

_ É uma questão que envolve o nosso povo. É sempre um assunto demasiado delicado.

_ Ah.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Há anos que não sentia aquele sentimento de nervosismo ou receio a não ser nos seus pesadelos e memórias. As suas mãos pálidas, enluvadas por tecido negro, fecharam-se nas _collants_ escuras que escondiam eficientemente as cicatrizes ferozes que lhe marcavam violentamente as pernas.

Estariam os seus companheiros bem? Será que Hidan tinha-se passado e destruído tudo á sua volta?

_ Sugiro que... que juntemos forças e que arranjemos um plano que salve os inocentes do nosso povo. - Disse ela finalmente, após um longo e complicado silêncio frio e sufocante.

_ Juntar forças? Os rebeldes com a Akatsuki? Acho que não temos ideais parecidos para nos darmos bem.

_ Ideais? Poderemos ignorá-los se tivermos o mesmo objectivo! Queremos derrubar o Uchiha.

_ Mas o teu querido líder não está disposto a fazer sacrifícios. E sem sacrifícios, não se ganha uma guerra.

_ E quando falas de sacrifícios, referes-te a mortes em massa dos humanos.

Ele sorriu com pura e demoníaca malícia e anuiu com fria e sombriamente.

_ E não poderemos arranjar outra alternativa? Existem milhares de humanos inocentes, que nem sequer estão cientes da nossa existência. De que vale matar tais criaturas, quando não têm qualquer culpa.

_ E se soubessem? E se soubessem que existem por aí seres mais poderosos fisicamente, com poderes quase mágicos, tão fantásticos como os seus sonhos... o que fariam? Teriam medo. Teriam medo de perder o controlo. Iriam querer controlar-nos, transformar-nos em simples objectos para satisfazer as suas necessidades. E quando vissem que não iríamos ceder á sua vontade, não teriam alternativa se não aniquilar-nos.

_ Talvez sim. Talvez não. Existem humanos que devem saber da nossa existência e não nos odeiam.

_ Ai, sim, Hyuga Hinata? E quem?

Isso, era uma pergunta á qual ela não tinha resposta. Os únicos humanos que conhecera não conheciam a sua verdadeira natureza. E não sabia se existiam alguns humanos que conhecessem a existência dos Evoluções sem estarem sob a influencia de Uchiha Fugaku.

_ Pois é, não tens a resposta para tal questão. E sabes porquê? Porque os humanos são todos iguais, cegos, invejosos, gananciosos e doentios.

_ Isso não é verdade! _Eles_ não eram assim! - Ela quase levou as mãos á boca, chocada pela sua explosão, enquanto memórias indesejáveis apareciam de novo.

_ Eles? Quem? O teu namorado? A tua melhor amiga? O teu cunhado? E como reagiriam eles se te vissem assim? Se vissem como está o teu corpo agora? Se soubessem as coisas horríveis que já fizeste? Se soubessem que não passas de uma assassina cruel e sanguinária? Iriam aceitar-te? Sorrir e abraçar-te? Achas que tudo iria voltar ao normal se eles soubessem o que és?

_ Não. - Murmurou Hinata dolorosamente, perguntando-se de como sabia Gaara de quem ela estivera a falar - Talvez não me aceitassem de volta. Mas... mas sei que não me fariam mal. Talvez me odiassem. Talvez tivessem nojo de mim. Mas não iriam me iriam magoar... não dessa maneira.

_ Pelo menos é isso em que queres acreditar, não é?

_ Não acredito que os humanos sejam tão maus como os pintas. É claro que existem alguns cruéis. Que nem sequer merecem andar na face da terra. Não acho que fazer "_sacrifícios_" para destruir os nossos inimigos. Seria um gesto hipócrita da nossa parte.

_ Talvez. Mas os valores nunca me interessaram. Mas paremos com esta conversa, teremos tempo para a retomar quando fizermos o nosso acordo. Então, Hyuga Hinata, o que queria propor?

Ela respirou fundo e olhou-o firmemente. Os seus lábios carnudos, gretados pela falta de hidratação e cuidado, apertaram-se, formando uma linha fina. Colocou as mãos enluvadas em cima da mesa velha, passando as pontas dos dedos pela superfície da madeira seca.

_ Queria que me ajudasse a arranjar um local onde o nosso povo pudesse viver sem a guerra. Estas lutas são nossas, não deles. Nós fomos feitos para lutar, nós somos as máquinas assassinas, nãos as crianças e os idosos. - Ela então acobardou-se um pouco, graças ao olhar fixo e penetrante do homem ruivo - N-não me importo qual seja o local, desde que esteja longe dos humanos e que não seja um esgoto.

_ Parece que estamos em sintonia, Hyuga Hinata, visto que era isso que já me está a ocupar a minha mente á várias semanas. Penso que poderemos chegar a um acordo, mas... para isso, terá que fazer algo por mim.

_ Fazer algo por si? O quê? - Perguntou ela, rapidamente desconfiada.

O que é que um homem como ele, que tinha uma reputação tão horrível entre evoluções, quereria de alguém como ela? Gaara não parecia querer dinheiro, ou algo desse valor.

Congelou. Quereria ele...? Não. Ela era uma criatura puramente deformada, feia e repelente. O seu corpo repleto de cicatrizes já não era um objecto de desejo, mas sim de repulsa. Além disso... ela recusava-se a fazer desses _favores_.

Gaara colocou a mão dentro da sua camisa escura e começou a mexer em alguma coisa, antes de a retirar, com um fotografia entre os dedos. Atirou o pedaço de papel para cima da mesa e o objecto caiu com a suavidade de uma pena em frente de Hinata, que esbugalhou os olhos em choque.

_ Traz-me este homem, vivo e em bom estado. Tenho planos interessantes para ele, principalmente quando a sua situação é tão... fascinante.

As mãos de Scar tremiam violentamente enquanto ela agarrava na fotografia.

_ Não te tens que preocupar com Pein, Hyuga Hinata, falarei com ele enquanto cumpres a tua missão. - Ele inclinou-se para a frente e sorriu - Faz-me este favor e considera o teu povo salvo.

Ela engoliu seco e colocou a fotografia a salvo num dos seus bolsos.

A fotografia de _Uchiha_ _Itachi_.

* * *

**Ponto de vista de Deidara.**

_**Tinha treze anos quando ouvi rumores pela escola que Uchiha Itachi era homossexual. Fiquei chocado, pois as poucas vezes que o tinha visto, ele parecia-me demasiado másculo e, bem, normal, para ser o que as pessoas chamam Gay. Não era suposto esse tipo de homens comportarem-se como mulheres, ou coisa parecida?**_

_**Vi que uma vês um miúdo qualquer chamou-lhe "larilas nojento que chupava a pila de outros" e o pobre imbecil acabou por levar um murro no meio do focinho, cortesia do rapaz insultado, que lhe tinha espetado o punho no nariz. A partir daí, ninguém insultou ou comentou sobre a sexualidade de Uchiha Itachi, pois tinham medo de acabar como o velho Shisui, com o nariz partido. **_

_**Gostava de ter tido a metade da coragem que Itachi tinha, pois quando chegou a minha vez de ser chamado de "larilas nojento que chupa a pila de outros", quando tinha quinze anos, fui eu quem levou uma carga de porrada.**_

_**E parecia que aquelas sessões de insultos, murros e pontapés divertia-os demasiado para eles pararem. Continuaram e continuaram, dia após dia. **_

_**E cada vez que se afastavam, eu coxeava, repleto de dores, quase a desfazer-me em lágrimas, até o ver.**_

_**Itachi estava sempre rodeado por quatro estudantes alguns anos mais novos que eu. Duas raparigas, uma com um cabelo azul e outra com o cabelo estranhamente cor-de-rosa e dois rapazes, um louro e barulhento, e outro moreno, tão bonito como o Uchiha.**_

_**Ele estava sempre tão feliz. Especialmente ao pé do rapazinho moreno, que abraçava e apertava constantemente as bochechas, como se o garoto fosse um bonequinho. Estranhamente, comecei a ter inveja do miúdo. Imaginem, eu, um rapaz já de quinze anos, a invejar um que parecia ter acabado de entrar na puberdade.**_

_**Mas eu queria aquela atenção. Queria que Itachi me abraçasse daquela forma, queria que me olhasse com tanto carinho e adoração. Mas aquele rapazinho franzino, que tinha aquele penteado estranho é que recebia toda a ternura do geralmente frio Uchiha.**_

_**Vi-me a observar aquele grupo várias vezes, sempre discreto, enquanto corava ligeiramente ao olhar o mais velho dos cinco. Ele era lindo, não era de admirar que todas as raparigas, apesar de saberem bem que ele não estava interessado nelas, ainda insistissem em tentar conquistá-lo.**_

_**Até eu queria conquistá-lo, mas não tinha tal coragem. Além disso, porque quereria ele um rejeitado como eu? Nem a porra dos meus pais me queriam! A sociedade odiava-me, os professores tinham nojo de mim e olhavam-me como se eu fosse um alien viscoso e tóxico, pois meus colegas insultavam-me e batiam-me, o meu pai "disciplinava-me" com o seu cinto e pés diariamente e a minha mãe não queria saber se eu estava vivo ou morto, desde que tivesse o seu precioso whisky com ela. Eu era uma criatura estranha, duvidava que era humano. Quando me irritava a sério, conseguia partir paredes com um murro, mas não me atrevia a defender-me dos sacanas que me maltratavam diariamente. Tinha uma agilidade assombrosa e conseguia fazer coisas explodir quando lhes tocava. O que era eu afinal? Porque haveria o grandioso Uchiha Itachi querer alguma coisa comigo? Eu, que era uma aberração?**_

_**Por isso limitei-me a observá-los, sempre escondido, sempre longe, sempre envergonhado.**_

_**Nunca reparei que alguém tinha notado na minha presença. Alguém que era mais parecido comigo do que alguma vez imaginarei.**_

_**Foi aí que fui iluminado pela presença leve e suave de Hyuga Hinata.**_

* * *

Sasuke entrou na cozinha, abafando um bocejo com a mão, enquanto coçava o traseiro por cima dos seus boxers pretos. Pestanejou ensonadamente ao ver Itachi sentado numa cadeira, olhando para um copo com água congelada com espanto, enquanto tinha as mãos coladas á madeira.

_ Bom dia. - Grunhiu antes de se rastejar até ao frigorífico.

O seu cérebro bêbedo de sono ficou ligeiramente admirado pela falta de resposta vinda do irmão e Sasuke olhou para trás, franzindo o sobrolho escuro enquanto o observava atentamente.

_ Onde está a velha maluca e a sua ajudante chanfrada? - Acabou por perguntar, pois porque depois da sua explosão de raiva na noite interior, ele ainda não as tinha visto. Era melhor que não deixasse ninguém entrar no sue quarto, pois aquilo estava um caos autentico.

_ Quarto de hóspedes. - Respondeu Itachi simplesmente, sem tirar os olhos do copo.

O mais novo dos dois encolheu os ombros e virou-se mais uma vez para o frigorifico, acabando por retirar de lá um pacote de leite e começou a beber o liquido pela entrada do objecto de cartão.

_ Sasuke, utiliza um copo, por favor, isso é rude. - Ralhou Itachi atrás dele, mas foi ignorado. - Eu sei que de vez em quando gostas de ser rebelde, mas deixa-te de fazer esse tipo de coisas porcas. Se queres rebeldia, então sugiro que te metas num gang, ou coisa parecida. Ou drogas, também resultam.

Sasuke baixou o pacote de leite e lançou um olhar incrédulo a Itachi, que voltara a sua atenção ao copo.

_ Que raio de irmão és tu, para sugerires tal coisa? - Franziu o sobrolho - Qual é o interesse do copo, afinal?

Itachi suspirou e colocou a mão em volta do objecto congelado.

_ Observa. - Murmurou.

E Sasuke observou.

O gelo começou a derreter tão depressa que parecia surreal, transformando-se rapidamente em água, que após alguns segundos começou a borbulhar enquanto fervia. Itachi retirou a mão lentamente e voltou a rodear o copo com a sua palma. A água que fervia parou com as bolhas de ar e a temperatura começou a arrefecer tão rápido, que ao congelar, quebrou o vidro.

Felizmente, Itachi não se magoou.

_ Como fizeste isso? - Perguntou Sasuke, atónito.

_ Não sei bem. Acho que é algo que simplesmente sai. Sabes... como levantar o braço e estender uma perna.

Sasuke observou-o com preocupação, fechando a porta do frigorifico enquanto caminhava até á mesa, sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

_ Como te sentes?

_ Bem. Muito melhor do que nos últimos dias. Verdadeiro Inferno que estes foram.

_ Não estou a falar disso... não tens nenhum tipo de desejo estranho? Tipo... matar alguém ou beber sangue?

_ Sasuke, eu sou um Evolução, não um vampiro. E não. O único desejo que tenho agora é de um _Cheeseburg_... hum... MacDonalds, a única coisa de jeito que os americanos fizeram.

_ Hump! Não sei como podes estar tão calmo. Acabas-te de descobrir que não és humano e...

_ Como sabes que não sou Humano? - Perguntou Itachi lentamente, brincando com um pedaço de vidro que acabara por cair das rachas do copo partido - Por eu, de repente, parecer um herói da marvel, excepto o facto de não usar aquelas roupas justas e coloridas? Bem, posso não ser um Homo Sapiens Sapiens, mas ainda sou humano... aqui - E apontou para o coração.

_ Não queres dizer aí? - Perguntou Sasuke enquanto colocava a ponta do dedo na testa do irmão.

_ Nos dois sítios.

Sasuke sorriu lentamente enquanto observava a cara bonita do irmão. Estava contente por o outro já parecer mais saudável. Realmente ficara preocupado com a saúde do irmão. Entrara praticamente em pânico com a expectativa de Itachi se transformar num monstro sanguinário.

O seu sorriso morreu.

_ Ai não? - Fez a loura secamente enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura – Então explica-me como é que ela desvaneceu da face da terra.

Aquelas palavras... e a história que Tsunade contara antes de ele se opor. Tudo o que lhe tinha sido dito na noite anterior estava a voltar á sua mente. O que seria verdade? Ele tinha provas... provas físicas de como Hinata simplesmente o tinha deixado. Mas Tsunade insistira que ela tinha sido raptada.

O que seria verdade?

Teria Hinata fugido com outro homem, como ele pensara durante três anos, ou o Fugaku teria raptado Hinata porque ela era uma Evolução?

Ele não gostava dessa expectativa. Porque haveria o seu pai raptar-lhe a namorada? Mesmo que ela fosse uma Evolução, coisa que ele não sabia, Hinata nunca tinha feito mal a uma mosca e parecia ser uma rapariga completamente normal. E o que raio é que o seu pai lhe faria? Estaria ela bem, se tivesse sido capturada? Fugaku não a magoaria... pois não?

Rapidamente desejou que a sua primeira teoria, a de que ela tivesse fugido com outro homem, fosse a verdadeira.

Olhou para Itachi, que continuava a brincar com o copo partido.

Era melhor não dizer nada ao seu pai sobre o estado de Itachi, pelo menos enquanto não limpasse aquelas história dos Evoluções a fundo.

Fez uma decisão.

Pelo irmão, entraria na equipa especial.

Por Itachi, Sasuke iria descobrir o que eram de facto os Evoluções.

Por Itachi, Sasuke iria fingir confiar em todas as palavras do pai, até conseguir infiltrar-se naquela organização que Fugaku governava, e descobrir a verdade.

Nem que morresse, ele iria fazer com que Itachi ficasse em segurança.

* * *

Era de noite. A escuridão já cobria a cidade, tão feroz e sufocante como um cancro corrosivo. A lua escondera-se com a própria sombra da terra. com medo pela traição que iria ser cometida. Hinata estava sentada elegantemente á beira do telhado do enorme edifício que lhe era demasiado e dolorosamente familiar. Já estava ali há horas, sem se mexer, quase sem respirar, simplesmente a observar o mundo movimentado lá em baixo, nas ruas, como uma gárgula feminina mas igualmente assustadora.

Ela não queria fazer aquela missão. Simplesmente não queria. Mas era necessário. Só assim ganharia a ajuda necessária para salvar os inocentes do seu povo. Não era a sua pele que tinha que ser salva, ela merecia arder no mais angustiante fogo do Inferno, mas as crianças frágeis, que não tinham nada com aquela guerra silenciosa para a sociedade, não deveriam ser obrigadas a sofrer aquele pesadelo.

Levantou-se com um salto ágil e habilidoso e respirou fundo, pegando na sua máscara branca enquanto uma única lágrima repleta de tristeza escapava do seu olhar de gelo.

Cobriu o seu rosto pálido.

Estava na hora.

* * *

_**O que pensam quando vêem a vossa melhor amiga violentamente deitada no chão, á chuva, numa rua solitária, cruelmente nua, repleta de cortes horrendos, profundos, infectados e sangrentos.**_

_**Pessoalmente, fiquei horrorizado. **_

_**Pois nunca vira um espectáculo tão monstruoso como aquele. **_

_**Os braços, pernas, barriga, costas, pescoço. Tudo cortado com precisão, como se o sacana que lhe tivesse feito tal coisa tivesse levado o seu tempo a torturá-la. A pele pálida estava manchada e pisada, como a minha estava sempre que levava uma sova, só que num estado dez vezes pior. Quem quer que lhe tenha feito aquilo, não se poupou em força para lhe bater. E o no meio das suas pernas nuas, na sua intimidade, um trilho de sangue e nódoas negras fez-me adivinhar logo que horrível mutilação que aquele local levara.**_

_**Então? O que vocês pensariam, se a vossa melhor amiga aparecesse assim, após vários dias de desaparecimento?**_

_**Depois do meu horror, senti raiva.**_

_**Uma raiva tão grande que, por momentos, quis explodir com toda aquela cidade.**_

_**Hinata. A minha Hinata. A luz que iluminara a escuridão da minha vida. A minha "irmãzinha". Tão inocente. Tão adorável.**_

_**Desfeita, vazia.**_

_**Jazia ali, descartada como uma boneca de quem já ninguém quer.**_

_**Quando a olhei nos olhos, não vi qualquer vida, apesar do seu coração bater fracamente naquele pobre peito pisado. O seu rosto estava repleto de manchas e pequenos cortes, salvo a uma enorme linha profunda que percorria o lado esquerdo da cara, sujando-a com sangue, que era levemente lavado pela forte água da chuva.**_

_**Sei que chorei com o rosto encostado ao cabelo ensanguentado dela, antes de a pegar ao colo e rapidamente a levar a Asuma, o médico que cuidou dela.**_

_**A partir desse dia, deixei de ser fraco. Deixei de ser o menino que levava uma sova dos humanos da sua escola e passei a ser um verdadeiro guerreiro da Akatsuki.**_

_**Jurei a mim mesmo que ela nunca mais passaria por aquele pesadelo. **_

_**Jurei a mim mesmo que nunca mais teria que ver a minha melhor amiga deitada sob a chuva, nua e ensanguentada, quase a ser levada pelas asas da morte.**_

_**Porque, mesmo que a sua alma esteja repleta de escuridão, Hinata ainda é a minha luz.**_

_**E não deixarei que o meu sol se extinga.**_

* * *

Uff, a falta de privacidade que eu tive neste período da minha vida dificultou a escrita deste capitulo (Eu não consigo escrever com publico)

Yay, em vez de termos os textos dramáticos da Hinata, temos os de Deidara. Porque mudar de vez em quando é bom XD

Wow O.o

XD

Geralmente eu não colocou a minha fé ou crenças ou coisas desse género nas minhas histórias (Excepto se estamos a falar do meu desgosto pelos vampiros brilhantes do crepúsculo T-T), mas não esperava que as pessoas comentassem sobre isso XD Sim, eu sou ateu, mas Hinata não é. Ela está simplesmente desesperada ao ponto de virar as costas a Deus e fazer um acordo com o diabo (Gaara, porque ele é o diabo mais fofinho que existe á face da terra *-*) XD Agora, não estava a criticar a religião católica quando escrevi aquela passagem. Nunca faria uma coisa dessas, pois seria rude e desrespeitoso da minha parte.

Agora, se fosse sobre qualquer coisa do crepúsculo e da sua saga, então sim, a intenção era insultar XD

Bem, tempo de responder ás reviews!

8D

**hinahinaaaa**: Gaara apareceu e vai aparecer muitas mais vezes, porque ele até é uma personagem importante XD Não sei bem o que acontecerá quando Sasuke confirmar que Hinata é uma Evolução, mas provavelmente vai ficar mais chocado por descobrir que ela é Scar. XD Qualquer homem ficaria traumatizado se descobrisse que a sua Ex-namorada é uma das mais famosas assassinas do mundo O.o Obrigado pela review, my Dear ^3^

**Moon** **lass**: XD Infelizmente, não autorizei para que as pessoas anónimas me possam dar reviews, porque podem insultar-me de alguma forma, e não tenho meio de retribuir (porque quando fico chateada, insulto com tudo o que tenho) XD Mas ainda bem que fizeste uma conta *-* O mais giro é que fui ver o teu perfil XD o único par que não gostas é ItaSasu XD É o meu segundo par favorito XD Mas não te preocupes, esta história não tem nada de incestuoso, para isso já me basta todas as outras que escrevo XD (Eu sou mesmo esquisita, não sou? Ignora-me) Continuando com a tua review: Hidan é uma coisinha fofa, XD Gosto de o fazer engraçado... porque ele é engraçado (pelo menos eu acho) Tive que lhes dar lembranças dolorosas, motivos para eles odiarem os humanos, mas mesmo assim serem fortes o suficiente para não os quererem matar a todos (excepto Hidan. O seu sofrimento tem haver com a maldição da imortalidade e não com os humanos XD) Acho que já respondi á resposta do Ateu, lá em cima XD Ainda não sei como vai ser a morte dele, por acaso tenho uma lista enorme de personagens possíveis para o matarem (Incluindo Mikoto) mas ainda não me decidi -_-' Deidara é uma criatura adorável *-* Acho que o Gaara é demasiado estranho nesta história para ter uma queda só pela Hinata XD provavelmente vai "assediar" toda a gente (pelo menos os bonitinhos) XD muito obrigado pela review, e não te preocupes, podes ocupar o meu tempo sempre que quiseres *-* é um prazer para mim ler saber que as pessoas apreciam a minha escrita.

**FranHyuuga**: XD Olá! Buaáá, desculpa a demora. Já me andas a pedir um capitulo á séculos T3T espero que não tenha desapontado. Sim, é verdade, nenhum deles teve uma vida fácil, se calhar é por isso que Hinata decidiu vender a sua alma ao diabo (eu gosto de comparar Gaara ao diabo *¬* é sexy) para evitar que pessoas inocentes sofressem o mesmo que ela V-V 8D Eu acho que as circunstancias em que Sasuke e Hinata se vão reencontrar não vão ser as mais simpáticas XD Se Fugaku foi um dos sacanas que violentou Hinata? Maybe... maybe not... XD Perdoa-me, my dear, mas é informação confidencial... por agora. Uma das melhores descrições GaaHina? A sério? Oh, my! Obrigado ^\\\^ dei o meu melhor! Muito obrigado pela review ^3^

**Jessica**: 8D tens a mesma nossão de Deus que a minha mãe! E isso é óptimo, porque ela é a minha ídolo V\\\V (Eu adoro aquela criatura desorganizada e esquecida) XD Bem, a resposta ao sobre a fé de Hinata está lá em cima 8D Sasuke e Itachi não tinham alternativa se não imaginar que o seu pai era um pai normal. O homem sabia esconder a sua vida dupla muito bem V-V 8D Sim, Gaara apareceu e apareceu p'ra ficar! XD Muito obrigado pela tua review ^3^

**BonecaHyuuga**: xD A pessoa que fez com que eles voltassem ao passado irá aparecer no próximo capitulo 8D Não te preocupes. Sasuke vai se armar em espião ninja e infiltrar-se na organização do pai (yeah!) XD Muito, muito, muito eeeeee muito obrigado pela tua review ^3^

**Mrs. Loockers**: Loo-chan! *-* Lol... não sei se "giro" é a melhor forma de descrever o capitulo XD geralmente utilizamos essa expressão para algo fofo, ou bonito, ou... esse tipo de coisas (mas eu cá acho que tinha um significado diferente antes da boca do povo o mudar) XD Sasuke Emo XD É uma lei da vida. Ele fica angustiado e nós com vontade de o abraçar XD Gaara é igual XD muito obrigado pela review, my dear ^/-\^

**Guida-Hyuuga**: 8D Gostas da minha história! yay! *-* Perguntas, perguntas, ás quais seria estranho se eu te respondesse *_* Não posso fazer spoiler D8 Dei-dei é sempre adorável quando não é retratado demasiado feminino, irritante ou alegre. (Porque a personagem original até é bastante resmungona e trombuda) Eu também queria um Gaara, mas o problema é que ele é ligeiramente maluco (também queria um Itachi, mas a minha mãe disse que não queria homens que assassinavam a família cá em casa) T3T problemas da vida. Nha, eu também não consigo imaginar a Hinata toda picotada, é por isso que quando escrevo, imagino uma personagem que criei para uma história parecida com esta. É mais fácil assim. D8 Oh no! Crepúsculo, o horror da natureza! Mesmo que Sasuke não fique um evolução, ele não é tão inútil como a fracota da Bella D8 Ainda conseguiria dar uma boa sova a uns quantos Evoluções (porque eles não são invencíveis... a não ser Hidan) E não, a Hina não tem nada haver com o psicótico, ciumento, stalker Eddy. Isso seria estranho... O.o pobre Hinata D8 XD Muito obrigado pela review ^3^

E estas foram as pessoas maravilhosas que me mandaram reviews!

Muito obrigado!

Bjs,

Evil!


	8. Desculpa

Capitulo 8

Desculpa

Com um suspiro profundo, Hinata saltou.

O ar cortou pelo seu corpo, num só fôlego, antes dos seus olhos de pérola se abrirem por detrás da máscara. Estendeu um braço fino e os seus dedos fecharam-se fortemente na saliência de um parapeito de uma das inúmeras janelas daquele prédio que lhe era tão familiar.

Todo o seu ser ficou suspenso, ligeiramente dorido pelo movimento brusco. Um minúsculo grunhido escapou pelos seus lábios gretados e ela respirou fundo. Balançando ligeiramente, o seu outro braço agarrou-se ao parapeito e Hinata fez força para subir.

Assaltar edifícios, com o tempo, tornava-se mais fácil. Era tudo uma questão de habilidade que se ganhava com a experiencia, e Scar tinha muita dessa. Chegou-se á janela e, com todo o cuidado de um amante, analisou a sua estrutura, em busca de algo que a ajudasse abri-la.

Momentos depois, sem qualquer sucesso e chegando á conclusão que a segurança daquele edifício era mais eficaz do que ela esperava, Hinata bufou secamente por detrás da máscara, franzindo o sobrolho enquanto grunhia secamente:

_ Não tenho tempo para isto...

Nem paciência. Sem quais queres rodeios ou preocupações alheias para com o mundo em geral ou por deixar a sua presença evidente, Scar enfiou o punho pela janela dentro, partindo o vidro com um estrondo agudo.

Entrou com toda a naturalidade, as suas botas negras pisaram os cacos transparentes com um leve ruido e um suspiro escapava pelos seus lábios. Era estranho ver como aquele sitio não tinha mudado assim tanto em três anos... estava praticamente igual, como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se o seu mundo não tivesse escurecido.

Passou os seus dedos enluvados pelo tecido dos sofás, ligeiramente atordoada pelas memórias distantes que estes lhes traziam. Boas memórias... algumas um pouco eróticas demais, outras felizes demais.

E não passavam disso. Memórias. Estavam no passado, não voltariam.

_ Eu realmente não tenho tempo para isto... - Resmungou exasperada num sussurro enquanto o seu punho se apertava nas costas do sofá.

_ Pois não. E que tal seres uma boa menina e saíres de imediato?

Ela conhecia aquela voz... ela conhecia demasiado bem aquela voz. Era completamente normal que tivesse entrado em choque ao ouvir aquele som tão perto de si, quando nem sequer dera pela aproximação do seu portador. Sentiu algo gelado e duro encostar-se á parte detrás da sua cabeça e dilatou as narinas.

Metal... pólvora...

Uma pistola? Que interessante.

Hinata não sabia como raio é que Uchiha Itachi tinha arranjando as capacidades suficientes para enganar os seus instintos, mas tinha a certeza que ele não era rápido o suficiente para impedir que ela o desarmasse.

Baixou-se num piscar de olhos, erguendo a mão para cima e os seus dedos finos rodearam a superfície metálica da arma, torcendo fortemente, obrigando o homem mais velho larga-la com um leve gemido de dor. Despreocupadamente, ela fez-lhe uma rasteira experiente. Ouviu-o cair no chão com um grunhido e ergueu-se, olhando para a arma que agora possuía.

Olhou para Itachi de forma aborrecida, enquanto esperava que ele recuperasse da queda. Estranho... havia algo diferente nele, desde a ultima vez que o vira, três anos antes. Mas o quê...?

Olhos negros olharam-na com irritação e talvez um pouco de receio. O Uchiha apoiou-se nos cotovelos e começou a erguer-se, sem nunca tirar Hinata da sua vista.

Scar sorriu friamente por detrás da mascara e brincou com a arma durante um pouco, fazendo-a girar na sua mão.

_ Adorável. - Murmurou no seu habitual tom gélido, antes de atirar o objecto letal para fora da janela.

Itachi já se tinha levantado, parecendo estar constantemente em alerta. Bom menino, deveria estar, o mundo era demasiado merdoso para andar-mos sempre felizes e despreocupados.

Ela franziu o sobrolho.

Havia mesmo algo estranho em Itachi. Algo que ele não tinha três anos antes... o que era?

O cabelo estava igual, tinha a mesma cor, o mesmo comprimento, o mesmo penteado. O rosto não mudara quase nada, continuava tão insuportavelmente belo como antes, mesmo rodeado pela escuridão fatal da noite. Os seus olhos eram idênticos ao Itachi que ela conhecera na sua infância, excepto que naquele momento não continham qualquer carinho ou amor fraternal, o seu cheiro...

O seu cheiro! Não era o mesmo! Ou melhor... era igual, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era! Havia algo no aroma dele que ela conhecia demasiado bem, algo que mostrava que ele não era humano.

Hinata não sabia se deveria rir-se histericamente pela ironia do destino, ou se lançava pragas aos deuses por terem lançado uma maldição tão cruel a um homem como Itachi.

Mas naquele momento apenas pensou: Enfia esta no cu, Fugaku.

Isto, é... antes de um punho se enfiar, rudemente, na sua cara.

Ah... ela tinha-se esquecido de como os Evoluções eram fortes nos primeiros meses depois das mudança. Tentou não praguejar alto quando o seu corpo embateu contra um armário, partindo-o em consequência. Sentiu bocados de madeira, vidro e porcelana caírem em cima do seu corpo, lascas e pequenos cacos enfiaram-se pela sua roupa e, por meros segundos, teve o imenso desejo de simplesmente dar uma carga de porrada ao Uchiha que a agredira, mas tal vontade desapareceu quando as memórias da sua infância a vieram infernizar novamente.

Amaldiçoadas fossem...

Lançando um grunhido mal disposto, Hinata ergueu-se novamente, livrando-se de todos os restos mortais do armário em que embatera. Lançou um olhar pouco simpático ao Uchiha, que esbugalhava os olhos, horrorizado.

E foi aí que Scar notou que o seu nariz sangrava, e que esse mesmo sangue caía no chão agora sujo, onde a sua máscara jazia, feita em pedaços.

Ora bolas...

_ H-HinatARG!

E ele estava novamente espetado no chão, com o corto delgado de Scar em cima do dele, prendendo-o eficientemente enquanto a mão magrinha e feminina rodeava o pescoço do Uchiha em forma de aviso, sem apertar.

Olhos brancos faiscaram violentamente enquanto ela aproximava o seu rosto do dele, rugindo levemente como um animal selvagem.

_ Não me chames isso. - Rosnou ferozmente - Esse não é o meu nome. - Não para eles, para os do seu passado. Esses já não tinham o direito de lhe chamar tal coisa. Baixou a sua cabeça, até os seus lábios ensanguentados estarem a milímetros dos dele. Algumas gotículas vermelhas acabaram por cair na pele pálida do Uchiha, manchando-a com a sua cor de rubi, que contrastou na brancura suave da cara do homem - O meu nome é Scar. - Aquela ultima palavra acabou ser um sussurro fantasmagórico, que ecoou na sala, cortando o silencio como uma faca cruel e afiada.

Hinata afastou o rosto do dele e retirou a mão do pescoço do Uchiha, que a mirava fixamente com os seus olhos negros esbugalhados. Com um leve som de indignação, ela limpou o seu rosto ainda coberto de sangue com a parte de trás da sua mão.

_ Tens de vir comigo. - Disse ela tão calmamente como se estivesse simplesmente de visita, a tomar um chá e a comer biscoitos.

Ele não lhe respondeu. O seu rosto apenas mostrava espanto, choque e tristeza. Itachi era tão pálido, familiar e bonito. Trazia-lhe tantas memórias doces onde crianças riam-se alegremente com as faces coradas, a correr pelo parque verdejante e fresco, ou a brincar com peluches macios e suaves ao toque.

E Hinata odiava isso. Odiava o poder que aquele homem tinha sobre ela naquele momento, mesmo este ter consciência disso. Era agoniante, e Scar não conseguia suportar tal coisa.

_ Sua puta nojenta!

Pela segunda num espaço de dez minutos, Hinata foi rudemente atirada contra um armário.

Não estava a ser uma boa noite.

* * *

_ Ele vai matar-nos, não vai? - Murmurou Kisame enquanto acariciava a sua demasiado grande espada com todo o carinho de um amante.

Sasori, Hidan e Deidara suspiraram enquanto observavam a porta velha do escritório improvisado de Pein, onde o líder da Akatsuki tinha agora uma reunião praticamente forçada com Gaara.

E pelo olhar que o homem ruivo lançara aos quatro antes de fechar a porta, uma hora antes, sabiam que Pein estava especialmente furioso.

Os guerreiros da Akatsuki suspiraram novamente, todos em harmonia.

_ Onde foi a cara de cicatriz, afinal? - Perguntou o albino num tom amuado, enquanto se encostava á parede suja do esgoto - Não deveria ela estar aqui a sofrer connosco?

_ Poderias parar de lhe chamar isso, un?

_ Uuh! A defender a namorada? Oh, espera, esqueci-me, tu gostas de pilas.

_ Eu juro que vou explodir com a porra da tua cabeça, un!

_ Vocês os dois parem com isso. - Ordenou Sasori no seu tom calmo - Agem como duas crianças. Quanto á Hinata... ela apenas me disse que tinha que fazer algo lá em cima, na superfície.

Os outros três anuíram. Kisame ocupou-se novamente com a sua espada, os seus olhos pequeninos percorriam a arma de forma analítica, em busca de defeitos. Hidan tinha fechado os olhos, cansado, e acabou por se sentar no chão imundo, de pernas afastadas.

_ Eu matava alguém por uma cerveja. - Murmurou num tom derrotado - Há séculos que não bebo uma.

_ E já somos dois. - Concordou Kisame sem parar de trabalhar na sua espada.

_ Este tipo de vida não presta.

_ É o tipo de vida que temos que levar até sermos vitoriosos nesta batalha. - Interferiu Sasori mais uma vez, desta vez claramente aborrecido.

Deidara lançou um pequeno som de descontentamento, abanando a cabeça. O seu longo cabelo louro baloiçou numa forma quase elegante com o movimento. Com um gesto decidido, começou a afastar-se rapidamente. Pegou no casaco que tinha atirado para o chão quando chegara e vestiu a peça de roupa.

_ Deidara! - Chamou Sasori num tom reprovador, caminhando atrás do parceiro - Ela não é uma criança!

Mas o louro ignorou-o completamente, limitando-se a subir as escadas de metal que dariam á superfície. Sasori ficou para trás, murmurando insultos.

* * *

Quando Hinata finalmente se levantara depois do segundo murro que levara naquela noite, apesar de o ultimo ter sido na barriga em vez da cara, viu-se novamente espetada no chão com um Uchiha Itachi em cima dela, prestes a explodir de fúria.

Scar poderia jurar que o olhos do homem a quem ela chamara de irmão tinham ficado vermelhos por meros segundos.

_ Como te atreves! - Estranho... ela nunca o ouvira gritar, nem uma única vez - Como te atreves! - Ele estava assim tão zangando por ela simplesmente ter invadido a sua casa? Para além de uma janela e dois armários partidos, que mal é que ela lhe tinha feito?

Os dedos dele tinham-se enterrado no tecido da roupa de Hinata, mesmo em cima dos ombros, e ele abanava-a agora numa maneira não muito simpática. Até porque estava a fazer com que as costas dela embatessem constantemente no chão e, sinceramente, era um bocado doloroso.

_ Ele amava-te! E tu partiste-lhe o coração como se fosse um brinquedo descartável! - Os abanões ficaram mais fortes - Três anos! Três anos eu tive que o ver sofrer! O meu irmãozinho! E tudo por tua causa! Por causa de ti ele nunca mais foi o mesmo, sua cabra!

Finalmente os abanões e encontrões pararam e Hinata ficou agradecida por isso. As suas costas doíam como o caraças. Mas, quando ela abriu os olhos (Nem se apercebera que os fechara durante o pequeno discurso do Uchiha, mas simplesmente o fizera), o seu rosto marcado estava calmo, olhos brancos miravam o Uchiha serenamente, como se a dor física não a afectasse.

O rosto de Itachi estava ligeiramente vermelho pela sua explosão de raiva e o homem mais velho parecia estar á beira do choro, a sua respiração estava acelerada e ele arfava por oxigénio numa forma quase desesperada.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ E daí?

_ O-o quê?

_ O teu irmão tem o coração partido. E daí? O que é que isso contribui para a minha felicidade...? Ou infelicidade?

Ele prendeu a respiração e os seus olhos tomaram novamente um tom rubro. Fascinante. Realmente fascinante. Que tipo de evolução é que ele era?

O aperto nos seus ombros aumentou, mas ela não lhe deu a satisfação de mostrar qualquer sintoma de dor.

_ Tu simplesmente não queres saber, pois não?

_ Hump! - Fez ela enquanto um sorriso arrogante aparecia no seu rosto. Com um movimento ágil do seu braço, ela transferiu um golpe preciso no abdómen do Uchiha mais velho, que acabou no chão com um grunhido de agonia. Scar levantou-se com elegância e respirou fundo. Tinha de ser forte. Não poderia deixar-se ser abalada pelas emoções. Engolindo em seco, virou-se de novo para Itachi, que já recuperava do soco que levara - Não tenho tempo, paciência ou mesmo vontade para querer saber das crises existenciais do bebé chorão a quem chamas, com tanto amor, "irmãozinho". Vim aqui para te vir buscar, não para ouvir a vida lamentável do teu irmão.

_ Não iria a lugar nenhum contigo, nem que me pagasses.

Ela lançou um riso forçado, mas ainda assim cruel e duro. A gargalhada fria cortou o natural silencio da noite, ecoando como uma assombração na sala. Aproximou-se dele e enfiou a mão nos seus cabelos longos, obrigando-o a olhar para cima, obrigou-o a olhar para ela... obrigou-o a olhar para a sua cicatriz.

_ Estás a ver-me? Pois bem, observa-me, e observa-me bem. Tudo o que a Hinata era, tudo o que ela tinha, todo amor, paixão, alegria... tudo isso morreu com ela. Isto o que vês é o que sobrou, e não poderia querer saber menos das vossas vidinhas e dores amorosas. O que eu tinha com o teu irmão foi real, mas agora não passa de uma memória indesejável nos confins da minha mente.

Ela poderia ouvir a vozinha irritante de Hidan a perguntar-lhe estupidamente: "Waw! Ainda andas a escrever poesia"?

_ Não vim aqui para falarmos do que eu já fui e o que já tive. Tu... - Fez num tom imperativo, semicerrando os seus olhos - Vens comigo.

_ Eu já disse: Não irei contigo nem que me pagues.

"Porque é que os homens são tão difíceis?" pensou ela secamente enquanto se erguia totalmente. Ela ainda não sabia o poder que Itachi poderia conter, era obvio que, qual quer que fosse, o Uchiha não saberia utiliza-lo correctamente.

_ Eu não estou a pedir ou mesmo a implorar, Uchiha. - Murmurou ela num tom de desdém - Estou a ordenar.

Itachi levantou o rosto e fixou o olhar no dela, mantendo-se firme. Lentamente, também ele se meteu de pé, torreando a mulher mais nova que não mostrou qualquer emoção quanto á diferença de alturas.

_ Não há nada neste mundo, Hinata - Fez ele num tom estranhamente calmo para quem tinha explodido de raiva momentos antes - Que faça com que eu vá contigo.

_ Ai sim?

Hás vezes, o destino prega-nos partidas. Hás vezes parece que a sorte tinha fugido e que nunca mais voltaria. Naquele momento, Itachi sentia-se completamente desgraçado.

Porque no instante em que ela disse aquelas duas simples palavras, a porta de entrada do apartamento abriu-se e voltou-se a fechar, anunciando ruidosamente a chegada do segundo habitante daquele local. Ouviram-se passos lentos e descontraídos, o som do tecido de um casaco a ser retirado do corpo quente de uma pessoa e a ser colocando num cabide que ficava mesmo no corredor. E ouviu-se a voz profunda do seu irmão, que se aproximava, ignorante de qualquer perigo, da sala.

_ Itachi voltei! A tua chefe disse que queria mais alguns exemplares do teu sangue. Pessoalmente acho que aquela velha é um bocado louca, mas quem sou eu pa...ra... - a sua voz perdeu-se enquanto ele entrava na sala e ligava a luz. O espaço eliminou-se subitamente, revelando a janela sem vidro, os moveis partidos, os pedaços de madeira e vidros espalhados pelo chão, Itachi com o rosto manchado de sangue e Hinata, tão fria e diferente, tão mutilada e vazia.

Antes que Itachi pudesse dizer a Sasuke para que este fugisse, antes que o cérebro do mais novo dos dois pudesse processar o que é que ele estava a ver, Hinata moveu-se. O seu corpo mexeu-se rapidamente, num mero piscar de olhos, talvez nem tanto, e já tinha percorrido a sala. Com a mão esquerda empurrou Sasuke para a parede. Ouve um pequeno som de embate e um leve grunhido de choque e dor, mas o rapaz não teve muito tempo para se queixar, pois tudo aquilo era rápido, e no outro momento já a lâmina da Katana de Hinata estava encostada ao pescoço pálido do Uchiha.

A metros de distancia, Itachi prendia a respiração, que contrastava plenamente a de Sasuke, que respirava cada vez com mais força e rapidez, alvo de medo, adrenalina e emoções profundas repletas de dor, confusão e pura mágoa.

_ Vem comigo - Soltou a voz de Scar, tão cortante como a lâmina que estava quase colada á pele de Sasuke - Ou o rapaz morre.

O mais velho não se mexeu durante algum tempo. O seu rosto estava livido e os seus olhos muito abertos. Então as suas mãos tremeram antes de ele as fechar numa tentativa de as manter quietas. Respirou fundo e olhou-a fixamente, tentando ignorar o a mascara de horror que era o rosto do seu querido irmãozinho naquele momento.

Deu um passo. dois. Começou a aproximar-se lentamente sob o olhar atento e gelado de Hinata, que não baixara a guarda ou a espada.

_ Hinata...

_ O meu nome é Scar.

_ Hinata. - Insistiu ele num tom firme, mirando-a nos olhos - Ambos sabemos que nunca o matarias.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha escura, aquela que era atravessada pela cicatriz que marcava o seu rosto. O seu cabelo escuro, curto e rebelde, cobriu-lhe algumas partes da face, madeixas azuladas contrastavam com a pele demasiado pálida, quase doentia, dando-lhe um aspecto sombrio e melancólico.

Sob a luz da lâmpada que iluminava o espaço, a lâmina da Katana brilhou ferozmente.

_ E porque não? Não seria o primeiro a morrer ás minhas custas.

_ Eu sei que não. Deus do céu, eu sem muito bem que não. Mas ele é o Sasuke.

Ela soltou um som, uma espécie de riso curto e cruel.

_ E isso faz com que ele seja mais especial que os outros?

_ Ele é inocente, Hinata. Nunca faz mal a ninguém.

_ Inocente? O que interessa a inocência. - Afastou o mais novo dos irmãos da parede, que cambaleou para a frente de forma desajeitada e agarrou-o pelos cabelos, colocou-se atrás dele e puxou a cabeça do rapaz para cima, revelando o pescoço branco a Itachi. O metal da Katana encontrou-se novamente com a pele de Sasuke - Eu já fui inocente. E isso não impediu ninguém. - Sorriu friamente para o mais velho inclinando a cabeça para que a sua cicatriz ficasse bem á vista - Não ganhei esta marca bonita por ter sido uma menina má, sabes? Muito pelo contrário. Foi por ter sido uma tão boazinha que... que eu perdi tudo.

Itachi desta vez não respondeu mas Hinata podia ver no seu olhar que aquela mente estava a trabalhar para descobrir um plano que libertasse o seu irmãozinho das garras impiedosas da mítica Scar.

_ Não me interessa se ele é inocente ou não - Continuou ela secamente, com a voz quase rouca. A sua garganta arranhava, sedenta da água. Sentiu o corpo de Sasuke ficar tenso e um ligeiro movimento do braço do rapaz. Com um gesto violento, ela puxou-lhe os cabelos - Nem penses em fazer nada de engraçado, rapaz. -Avisou-o num murmúrio de gelo, com os lábios encostados á orelha de Sasuke, que estremeceu levemente - Seria uma pena a minha Katana deslizar acidentalmente pelo teu lindo pescoço.

Ambos os irmãos suspenderam a respiração com as palavras negras da única mulher presente. Itachi engoliu em seco, sempre fixo nos olhos dela, com esperança de encontrar naqueles dois círculos de gelo quase branco algo que lhe dissesse que ela estava a mentir, uma emoção que traísse aquelas palavras amargas e os gestos violentos.

Mas nada encontrou a não ser a frieza que aquela criatura parecia emanar por todos os cantos do seu corpo. Não parecia haver a bondade e carinho que a rapariguinha que ele uma vez conhecera tivera no seu olhar doce. Já não havia aquele adorável rubor nas faces pálidas, ou os toques meigos e os sussurros suaves.

_ Tens razão. - Disse ele por fim - Tu não és a Hinata.

_ Exactamente.

_ Porque a Hinata nunca magoaria o meu irmão e tu não pareces estar com problemas nesse aspecto.

Ela não disse nada com aquilo. Não concordou ou discordou, limitando-se a escolher o silencio enquanto semicerrava ligeiramente os seus olhos.

_ E porque queres que vá contigo, Scar? - Perguntou Itachi, finalmente usando o novo nome dela. Saía-lhe estranho pelos lábios, como uma palavra de uma lingua de outro mundo, aprendida pela primeira vez.

_ Isso é confidencial.

_ E esperas que simplesmente vá, assim sem mais nem menos, contigo.

_ É a segurança do teu irmão que está em causa. Se vieres comigo de boa vontade, deixo-o viver, se continuas a recusar, corto-lhe a goela e levo-te há força, nem que tenha que te arrancar algum membro.

_ I-Itachi... - Fez Sasuke pela primeira vez desde que tinha sido capturado por Hinata.

_ Calado. - Rosnou ela, ameaçando-o mais uma vez com a sua Katana.

_ Isso tudo parece-me um bocado extremo, não achas. - Continuou o mais velho dos três, tentando esconder o medo que sentia naquele momento.

Hinata lançou-lhe um sorriso forçado, mostrando os seus dentes brancos. Os seus olhos faiscaram com memórias antigas e recentes, dando um aspecto sombrio á sua expressão.

_ Extremo? Não, não acho. Extremo seria torturar aqui o rapaz durante horas até cederes. Mas não te preocupes, como disseste, ele é inocente. - Ela fez uma breve pausa para lhe lançar um sorriso sarcástico - Irei dar-lhe uma morte rápida se continuares a recusar.

_ Se eu for contigo... deixas o Sasuke em paz?

_ Completamente.

_ Sem o magoares?

_ Nem um arranhão.

Ele continuava hesitante, olhando para Hinata e depois para Sasuke. Fixou-se no rosto do seu irmão cujos olhos imploravam ao mesmo tempo por ajuda e para Itachi não o abandonar. Então o mais velho olhou novamente para a intrusa indesejada, viu a expressão séria e a ameaça no olhar, o brilhar assassino da longa espada, a cicatriz que atravessava o rosto dela, desde a testa á face, numa linha recta e vertical, as marcas violentas de feridas já saradas nos ombros e nos braços, até estes serem cobertos pelas longas luvas pretas.

Fechou os olhos por momentos, apenas por segundos. Lá, apareceu a imagem de uma jovem rapariga sorridente, corada e feliz. Essa rapariga era a mulher que agora estava á sua frente, pronta a matar o irmão mais novo, essa rapariga era agora uma assassina procurada pelas autoridades, essa rapariga era agora uma criatura fria e aparentemente sem sentimentos doces, corroída pela raiva e o ódio.

Itachi respirou fundo, dilatando as narinas enquanto sacudia as mãos para as secar do suor do nervosismo e medo. Abriu novamente os olhos e fitou Hinata seriamente, que retribuiu o olhar com alguma interrogação.

_ Muito bem. Vou contigo.

_ N-não!

_ Sasuke, está calado. - Disse Itachi num tom negro, ainda a olhar para a mulher que ele agora desconhecia - Podes levar-me onde quiseres, Scar. Apenas deixa o meu irmão em paz.

Ela sorria agora. Não era o sorriso doce e amoroso que ele se lembrava, nem era aquela coisa cruel e fria que ela lhe lançara durante toda a noite. Era algo triste, algo que mostrava mágoa e um sofrimento profundo. O que quer que fosse, Itachi não achava que ela queria que a vissem sorrir daquela maneira, pois no segundo seguinte, já a sua boca pálida tinha tomado aquele gesto de sarcasmo gelado e mesquinhes irritante.

_ Deidara. - Disse ela simplesmente.

Então Itachi sentiu-o. Uma presença repentina atrás de si, um cheiro estranho a invadir-lhe as narinas. Era um aroma parecido ao de Hinata, mas ao mesmo tempo, completamente diferente. Tentou virar-se, visionar quem mais tinha invadido o seu apartamento sem ser convidado, mas foi travado com uma certeira pancada atrás da nunca, uma dor aguda que atravessou a sua espinha e depois nada, apenas a escuridão.

O corpo de Itachi caiu no chão como um saco de batatas atirado sem qualquer cuidado. Deidara ficou a olhá-lo durante algum tempo com um ar aborrecido antes de levantar o rosto e fitar Hinata.

_ Podias tê-lo apanhado, sabes? - Disse ela secamente.

_ Ele parecia-me ser pesado!

_ Pára de ser uma Drama Queen e pega nele. Já que estás aqui, sê util.

_ Está bem, está bem. - Resmungou o louro, pegando no corpo inconsciente do Uchiha mais velho com alguma dificuldade, não pela falta de força, mas pela falta de jeito. - Apenas põe essa coisa longe do pescoço do miúdo, ele não me parece estar lá muito bem.

Com um suspiro, Hinata afastou a Katana de Sasuke e voltou a colocar o seu precioso objecto na segurança da sua bainha. Começou a caminhar em direcção do seu amigo e do Uchiha inconsciente, pisando os cacos de vidro partido e os bocados de madeira lascados, provocando sons quase nauseantes, que ecoavam sombriamente na divisão.

Deidara já arranjara uma forma de transportar Itachi sem ter problemas de deslocação e começou a aproximar-se da janela sem vidro que deixava entrar a suave e fresca brisa daquela noite estrelada.

_ Não.

O louro parou de andar e pestanejou. Os dois membros da Akatsuki olharam para trás, onde Sasuke se erguia com alguma dificuldade após o choque, mas com uma expressão decidida no seu rosto que de momento estava lívido e suado.

_ Não. - Repetiu num tom rouco.

_ Não o quê? - Perguntou Hinata sem paciência, erguendo a sua sobrancelha que não estava marcada.

_ Não o vão levar.

_ Hummm... eu acho que vamos. Não é que possas fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso.

_ Está calada. Não tens... tu não podes... não tens qualquer direito em voltar de repente e depois tirares-me o meu irmão! - Rosnou ele dando uns quantos passos na sua direcção.

Hinata virou-se totalmente para ele, colocando a mão na sua Katana mas sem a desembainhar, semicerrando os olhos numa forma ameaçadora. Ele travou-se, mas manteve aquela pose evasiva.

_ Calma rapaz. Lembra-te que eu tenho a espada e tu não tens nada. O teu irmão é-me necessário, fim de conversa.

_ Eu não vos vou deixar ir.

Hinata franziu o sobrolho. Era obvio que tanto ela e Deidara estavam em vantagem no que dizia respeito a vencer uma luta contra aquele rapaz, então porque é que ele parecia pronto a combater para recuperar o irmão, quando obviamente não tinha qualquer hipótese de ganhar?

Devia ser suicida.

_ Hinata, não temos muito tempo. Apenas... distrai-o com alguma coisa. - Sussurrou Deidara de forma a que apenas Hinata ouvisse.

Scar suspirou longamente, mostrando o obvio cansaço que sentia naquele momento.

_ Eu sei que jurei ao teu irmão que não te magoaria de qualquer forma, mas tenho que ter a certeza que não nos atrapalhas. - Disse ela sem qualquer expressão no tom de voz ou no rosto.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar confuso antes de soltar um som estrangulado e, se fosse possível, as suas faces ficaram mais brancas do que já estavam enquanto perdia o fôlego rapidamente. Hinata acabara de lhe dar um murro no estômago, um murro com uma força extraordinária que o fizera cair no chão com as dores que agora atingiam todo o seu corpo.

Ela afastou-se, ainda de punho fechado após a sua investida. Olhou para baixo onde Sasuke tremia de dor deitado no chão e por breves momentos a sua expressão suavizou, antes de retomar aquela máscara de gelo.

_ Hinata, eu vou indo. - Mal disse aquilo, Deidara desapareceu pela janela com o corpo inconsciente de Itachi sem deixar qualquer rasto da sua presença.

Após lançar mais um olhar a Sasuke, Hinata virou-se, pronta a seguir o companheiro. Aquela tinha sido uma noite chata, pensou enquanto respirava fundo.

Uma mão que se fechou no seu tornozelo travou-a e ela voltou a olhar para baixo, pestanejando curiosamente.

_ P-por favor... não. - Gemeu ele baixinho, esforçando-se demasiado para falar.

Durante algum tempo ela limitou-se a olhar para Sasuke, não fez mais nada a não ser isso. O seu rosto estava calmo e inexpressivo, como se não fosse afectada pelo estado do Uchiha mais novo. Mas os seus olhos estavam extremamente brilhantes, húmidos, como se as lágrimas estivessem á beira de transbordar.

Hinata lançou um som estranho e olhou para o lado, franzindo o sobrolho.

_ Não te preocupes. - Disse ela num tom firme - Eu sei que é estúpido pedir que confies em mim, mas... não vou deixar que o magoem. Itachi estará em segurança comigo.

Não foi preciso muito esforço para libertar o seu tornozelo do aperto dos dedos de Sasuke. Caminhou para a janela e apoiou-se no parapeito. Olhou para baixo, onde os carros passavam rapidamente, iluminados pelos longos candeeiros da cidade.

Com um minúsculo suspiro olhou para trás e o seu olhar suavizou-se.

_ Desculpa.

E desapareceu.

* * *

_ Não tinhas que ir ter comigo.

Não tinham dito nada durante a viajem até aos esgotos. Agora, Deidara colocava Itachi numa das camas improvisadas, feita num local mais afastado do grupo de guerreiros. Hinata estava encostada á parede, de braços cruzados enquanto observava o seu amigo a trabalhar.

_ Não gosto que vás á superfície sozinha, un.

_ Pff! Já fui uma data de vezes lá a cima sozinha e fiquei muito bem.

Deidara levantou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar duro.

_ Eu sei. Mas tenho sempre medo que seja apanhada. E tenho a certeza que desta vez não te iria encontrar viva.

Ela não respondeu, limitando-se a desviar o olhar com um som seco.

_ Como é que me encontraste, afinal? Ninguém sabia da minha missão.

_ Ora, Hinata, subestimas-me. Tens um cheiro característico sabes? Não é difícil encontrar-te. - Olhou novamente para Itachi, franzindo o sobrolho - O que é que achas que o Gaara quer dele?

_ Não sei. Mas deve ser importante. Mas se o quiser usar como isco quebro o acordo. - Rosnou ela enquanto se desencostava sem grande graciosidade da parede - Eu não acredito em sacrifícios de inocentes.

Deidara ergueu uma sobrancelha e lançou-lhe um sorriso irónico.

_ E o que foi aquilo de ameaçares o miúdo de morte, un? Isso não seria um sacrifício de inocentes?

_ Oh, por favor, isso foi mero teatro. Eu nunca o mataria. Não tenho culpa que os dois tenham caído na mentira.

_ Talvez sejas melhor actriz do que pensas. Ou então era pelo facto de teres posto uma espada bem afiada encostada á garganta do rapaz, un.

_ Talvez. - Dirigiu o seu olhar para o Itachi inconsciente - Quanto tempo achas que falta até ele acordar? - Perguntou suavemente.

Deidara encolheu os ombros.

_ Sei lá. Por volta de meia-hora, quarenta minutos no máximo. - Agachou-se novamente e cobriu o corpo do Uchiha com um cobertor, a fim de o manter quente - Pein está furioso, sabes? Por teres desobedecido ás suas ordens... e connosco também, por te termos seguido.

_ Eu não vos pedi nada. Poderia bem ter ido sozinha.

_ Nós sabemos. Eu sei. Mas como disse, não gosto que vás sozinha lá para cima. Quer seja para uma missão, ou mesmo para fazeres uma visita aos rebeldes. - Levantou-se e colocou uma mão no ombro dela - Eu não te confio em ninguém lá de cima, Hinata. Nem e Uchiha Fugaku, ou mesmo Sabaku no Gaara. Eles são homens. Homens que gostam de mulheres e homens que já fizeram coisas horríveis. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que... que nunca te irias magoar novamente.

_ É inevitável magoar-me com o tipo de vida que tenho.

_ Sabes muito bem do que estou a falar, Hinata, un. - Deidara inclinou-se, dando-lhe um minúsculo beijo na testa - Agora devias ir descansar. Tiveste uma noite chata e em breve terás que enfrentar a ira de Pein e o Gaara. Para não falar deste aqui - Apontou para Itachi.

Hinata anuiu e afastou-se lentamente, suspirando de forma triste. Tentou sorrir mas nada saiu a não ser um torcer de lábios deformado e esquisito.

_ Muito bem. - Murmurou sem emoção - Acho que tens razão. Boa noite Deidara.

_ Boa noite.

Ela começou a caminhar para o seu habitual local de descanso, um canto repleto de escuridão, um refugio improvisado para os seus pesadelos. Mas a voz de Deidara voltou, agora mais afastada e ela viu-se a travar momentaneamente.

_ Ninguém te culpa se chorares, sabes, un?

Ela sabia disso. Tal como sabia que deixaria as lágrimas caírem quando se encontrasse sozinha no local onde dormia. Sabia bem que iria libertar todas as suas angustias e dores que sentira naquela noite, naquele apartamento. Mágoas que ela escondera com um profissionalismo já habitual, mas que não deixavam de ser reais.

Mas enquanto estivesse á vista de todos continuava a usar aquela máscara de indiferença.

Numa época como aquela, não se podia dar ao luxo de mostrar fraquezas.

* * *

Não tenho qualquer desculpa para a minha ausência a não ser os trabalhos escolares que me ocuparam o tempo todo.

Uffa, estava a ver que nunca mais acabava este capitulo, já o tenho no meu computador á séculos D8.

Perdoem-me, eu tentei! T3T

Eu agradeço imenso todas as reviews que me fizeram no ultimo capitulo, fico contente que tenham gostado.

Espero voltar a aparecer mais depressa com um capitulo de "A nona peça". Desejem-me sorte!

Beijinhos e um grande implorar de perdão feito de joelhos,

Evil.


End file.
